


Finding King Arthur

by Elfflame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, NaNoWriMo, Sword in the Stone, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes missing, and Merlin and the others do whatever they can to get him back.</p><p>Complete 12/19/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU post season 2, with only a few minor spoilers for season 3, combining the Merlin universe with the basic story of the Sword in the Stone.
> 
> I was greatly helped along the way by kabal42 and wolfish_cat/nyx_noire, as well as the encouragement and comments from ceria and snapesgirl. Thank you all so much for everything. This story just wouldn’t be as great without all of you.

**_A legend is sung of when England was young/And knights were brave and bold… - The Sword in the Stone, Disney_ **

**Part One: Finding Arthur**

**Prologue**  
 _A legend is sung_

Everyone knows the legends of Merlin and Arthur and Camelot and the Knights of the Round Table. 

Of the fair Guenivere, Arthur’s queen, and the two men she loved. 

Of his sisters, the wicked Morgana, and treacherous Morgause, and her son (or some say nephew) Mordred. 

Of a kingdom so great that its fall was the most terrible blow of all.

Of a once and future king, who will return to England when it is in its greatest need, to lead us once more into glory.

The truth is very different from what we think we know. We all know the story of the fostered prince who was unaware of his parentage until the moment he drew his sword Excalibur from the stone, and of his elderly teacher and mentor, Merlin, who guided him in the first years of his rule.

This is not that story.

In this story, Merlin and Arthur are much the same age, for that is how they truly were. This is the story of how a lost prince was found and restored to the failing kingdom of Camelot, struggling after his father’s death. This is the story of two young men who would be the salvation of England itself.

This is the true story of how Prince Arthur became King Arthur.

 

**One**  
 _In which Uther dies_

The king was dead. Gaius would soon follow. And there was nothing Merlin could do to stop it.

"Bloody fool…" He scowled at his mentor. It was easier to be angry than sad. Sad meant acknowledging he was going to lose Gaius, and he wasn't ready to do that. He watched the young woman scurrying around the room mixing powders and potions together to help him. She had been found when more and more of Gaius's energy was spent tending to Uther as his illness grew worse, and Merlin's talents weren't been enough to pick up the slack. 

Elaine was from the lower town, and had an aptitude for the exact science and medicine Gaius practiced. She tended to the everyday hurts of Camelot while Gaius focused on its ruler, and Merlin helped both, providing help in any way he could, delivering poultices and potions to those who needed them, and the potions needed to keep Uther alive a bit longer. Retrieving ingredients for the potions so Elaine could make new batches… and still doing his best to keep an ear out to help with the hunt for Arthur.

Now it was Gaius who lay dying, and Merlin felt more helpless than ever before. Perhaps Elaine had heard of something Gaius had never learned? Maybe she could save Gaius now? "A bezoar, perhaps?" he asked her.

She shook her head, as she chopped up herbs. "The poison's been in his system too long. I've got a purgative in him now, but other than that, I don't think there is anything…" She stopped in the middle of her chopping and met his eyes. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I wish there was more I could do."

Merlin’s eyes fell shut with the finality of her statement, his throat closing at her words. "Bloody fool," he whispered again. He glanced at Gaius once more, remembering Uther's emaciated form, and Gaius working through the night, desperate to cure him. If only they'd known then it was a poison… If only his magic were better at healing… If only Arthur were here now. 

That thought sent Merlin on a completely new and far more depressing track. Arthur had been missing for almost a year now.

Merlin was still kicking himself for staying in Camelot when Arthur had gone on that hunt. It was like any other day. When Bors and Agravaine returned, bloody and battered, horseless and without the prince or any of their fellows who had accompanied them on the hunt.

They had been attacked, they said. By persons in masks who overpowered them. When the two knights came to, their fellows were all dead, and Arthur was nowhere to be found.

Uther's fury had been horrible. Then his fury had turned to desperation. Knights travelled far and wide throughout the land to find Arthur. Not a single trace of him had been found in all this time.

Uther had been inconsolable. Still, he refused to give up hope. Though Merlin had never doubted Uther's love for his son, there was definitely no denying it now. His restlessness and sleeplessness seemed entirely normal, given Arthur's disappearance. It was only when he grew weak and pale that Gaius began to suspect something worse. When he'd finally realized something was wrong, though, there was little he could do beyond keep Uther comfortable.

If Morgana still lived at Camelot, Merlin might have suspected her of working dark magic to kill him, but only months before Arthur's disappearance, she'd been married to the king of a nearby minor ally, Rheged. The kingdom was small, and he and Uther decided that a marriage would reinforce their alliance. Morgana had been displeased, and everyone had known it. Including Uther. Nothing she had come up with to stop it had made a bit of difference. She was gone, and Camelot was no safer for it, apparently.

So if this hadn’t been caused by Morgana, who was responsible for it, and why? Merlin spent what little free time left in his very busy days searching for the source with no luck at all. Neither he nor Gaius had been able to determine what was poisoning Uther.

Obviously, it had been in the King's food or water. Something he had contact with every day. Something that Gaius was exposed to as well. Or else why would Gaius had fallen to the same malady?

"You're certain you've no clue what might have poisoned him?" he asked Elaine.

"If I did," she said, toppling the board to scrape the chopped herbs into a bowl, "we'd have a far better chance of curing him. As it is, all I can do is make him comfortable." She set the board aside, then looked up at him. "If I had, we might have saved the king."

Merlin nodded. It wasn't as though the three of them hadn't scoured all of Gaius's books for some hint of what might be poisoning him. Food-borne poisons only narrowed the number of poisons they found a small amount.

He didn't want to think of a Camelot without Gaius in it. Gaius was the closest thing he could remember to having a father.

He was dragged from his reverie by a grumble from the pallet Gaius lay on. "Stop moaning and focus on what you can do. Like getting me some water." Gaius's voice was rough, and it was enough to pull Merlin from his worries. 

"Of course!" Merlin jumped to his feet, and proceeded to trip over the stool he'd been sitting on. "Damn…" He caught himself on the table, nearly toppling the jug of water, but catching it and managing to right it, then reached for a cup to pour a little into and moved close to Gaius to help him sit up.

"Graceful as always," Gaius said fondly. For a moment, he examined Merlin's face, then glanced toward Elaine. "Uther?"

Merlin shook his head. "This morning."

Gaius closed his eyes. Merlin couldn't understand how Gaius had ever gotten so close to Uther. There had been times in the past he wondered why the older man ever bothered, but then he would think of Arthur, and he understood. Sometimes bonds were deeper than simple master and servant, even when you were at odds with someone.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"There was nothing we could have done, Merlin. Promise me you'll find him," he said softly.

"You know you don't have to ask for that promise," he said softly. He'd already promised the same to Uther only a few hours before. 

Uther had been delusional for hours, but Merlin knew it was time when the king's eyes cleared and met Merlin's. "Arthur?" he had asked, his voice roughened by the slow death of the poison. 

"Still no word, sire." 

Uther's eyes closed, and Merlin felt the need to reassure him, despite never liking the man. "I'll find him, sire. We will. I swear it." When the king's eyes opened at his words, Merlin had seen the doubt there. "He is my friend, Uther. And I won't stop searching for him until he returns."

The king was silent for a moment, then coughed, and Merlin had given him a small sip of water to ease his throat. "Find him, Merlin. And tell him… tell him to come home…"

Before Merlin could answer, Uther was gone.

He couldn't help thinking of all he hadn't said. That he would be at Arthur's side as an advisor. A magical one. When the kingdom was ready. And Camelot would be far greater under his son than it had ever been with Uther as king.

A cough from Gaius drew Merlin's attention to the present, and he poured him a small cup of water, helping him drink it.

When he finished with the water, Gaius met Merlin's eyes. "Be careful, Merlin. We don't know who is behind this. The poisoning and Arthur's disappearance… If the two are related…"

"It means Morgana and possibly Morgause are behind this," he said with a nod. "But they still don't know who they're dealing with." They might suspect Merlin was a magic user, but if they did, they had no clue how powerful he was.

"Regardless… be careful. You've seen how dangerous they can be together. Don't get overconfident. Remember Nimueh."

Merlin frowned at the memory of how easily he'd been led by Nimueh. "It isn't the same at all. I know them for who they are. I won't let them mislead me."

Gaius nodded, looking sad.

 

**Two**  
 _The Kingdom's fate_

Morgana's plans were working. Uther and Arthur were gone. Now she merely needed to wait for the ministers of Camelot to come and beg her to take the throne. None of them had skill for running a kingdom themselves. They certainly wouldn't last the year her man had told her Uther had given them. 

Once that happened, she would be free of this place; of Uriens, with his sweaty palms and bad breath. She shuddered, thinking of the husband her 'dear' father had given her to. Death had been too good for him.

"Sister…?"

Morgana looked up from her musings and smiled. "Morgause. I am so glad to see you…" She took her hands. "It worked. They never suspected a thing."

Morgause returned the smile. "That, dear sister, is because their minds are simply too small to grasp the possibility of poison hiding in the simplest items… like bedsheets."

It had been a revelation. Morgause's lesson that poison could be woven into a coverlet using powders, and would be picked up by anyone who slept under them, the dose small enough as to be undetectable, but each night, would build until the one sleeping there would succumb. 

"Now… all we have to do is wait," Morgana told her. "After all, they'll never find Arthur." The thought filled her with a particular delight.

"No… our faithful puppydog has delivered him, and given them our instructions. Even should Arthur recover his memory, his new family will think him delusional at best. I've met the man myself. He's a fool. Easily manipulated. Arthur has no chance of finding his way home by then. Still… perhaps we give the ministers a reason turn to you sooner?"

"You have something in mind?"

Morgause smirked. "Oh, yes. Something I think will work well in your favour…"

The two put their heads closer together, and began to weave new details of their plot to take Camelot.

* ^ *

Gaius died on a rainy morning, which forcibly reminded Merlin of his promise to his mentor. Nimueh had died in weather like this. Weather Merlin himself called up. If only another death would bring Gaius back. But Merlin knew even if he could, he would never have sacrificed anyone to revive his friend. No matter how much he missed him.

Gaius's funeral had none of the pomp of Uther's. The whole kingdom had turned out to see their King. His final act was to declare his ministers in charge for a year. If Arthur wasn't found by then, Morgana would be given the throne.

One more year. With no word in the past year, Merlin held out little hope he would find his Prince. Still, he needed to hold onto his hope. He couldn't afford let go while it was still possible to save him; to save Camelot. The problem was, where to start? It wasn't as though the knights hadn't already scoured the kingdom for Arthur. So maybe Arthur wasn't in the kingdom?

The ministers were too distracted by the day-to-day concerns of the country to help. There was only one other person in Camelot who might care about Arthur's fate as much as Merlin—Gwen.

He'd been glad Gwen had chosen to stay behind when Morgana married, rather than joining her in Rheged. There was a time where he'd assumed where one of the women went, the other would follow, but after Morgana's return to Camelot following her disappearance, things had changed between them, and it hadn't been for the better. Merlin had seen the tension between them, but he hadn't known how deep the rend in their friendship was until Gwen chose to stay rather than going with her mistress. Still, it meant Merlin had one friend here in Camelot he could trust. 

True, there was Elaine, but now that Gaius was gone, she was busier than ever, and didn't have the time to help find a prince she saw only as the leader of her kingdom, and not as a friend the way Merlin and Gwen did. 

If only they could get others to trust them. The problem was getting the knights to listen to a servant. Sure, Arthur's men recognized his trust in Merlin, but it wasn't the same as trusting him themselves. Perhaps if he and Gwen thought up with a good plan, they might listen?

Gwen's answer was simple enough that Merlin kicked himself for never thinking of it himself.

"Lancelot. And Gwaine, if you can find him. Surely they'd be willing to help. Besides, they would be more discrete, and people would be less scared to talk to them."

"Of course… but how do we find them?"

"Send out a messenger to find them? What can it hurt? If they return without having found them, we've lost nothing, but if we find them…"

"Their help might be invaluable." He smiled at Gwen. "You're right. I'll do that right now."

Gwen followed him to his room—a small antechamber outside Arthur's rooms. He'd moved there after Elaine had come to stay at the castle, letting her take the room in Gaius's chambers and taking this room in hopes that Arthur would return soon.

While Merlin looked for parchment and a quill, Gwen regarded the room around her, a sad expression on her face. "Has there really been no news?" 

Merlin shook his head. "None. Sir Leon and Sir Bors were kind enough to let me know that much, at least." He hated that it was only that the two knights were good-hearted enough to understand he might want to know that had them telling him. He hated not knowing if there was something they might have been keeping from him, though he was relatively certain he knew all there was to know. 

He quickly jotted out two notes, one for Gwaine and one for Lancelot, then looked up at Gwen. "Did… you want me to say anything to Lancelot for you?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the question, and she turned away, obviously uncertain. "I…"

Knowing the reason for her hesitation, Merlin gave her a hug. "It's all right, Gwen. I doubt Arthur would begrudge you comfort…"

"It feels so disloyal," she said softly. "Especially when I miss him so much."

Merlin nodded, trying to ignore the twinge in his own heart at the words. Some things were best left unsaid. Especially when they could never be. "I know. We'll find him, Gwen. I swear it. I won't rest until he's home."

She smiled sadly at him, then moved closer, hugging him. "I know you won't, Merlin. If anyone can bring him home, it's you."

Her reassurance hurt more because his true wishes weren't for her, but for himself. Merlin focused on the notes to distract himself. He added a line to Lance's note that they were both looking forward to seeing him again, and caught Gwen blushing lightly as she saw the words. He patted her hand, folded both letters, then the two set off to find a messenger to deliver them.

 

**Three**  
 _The search for Arthur_

Gwaine was the first to show. He was quick to offer his assistance when Merlin explained why they wanted help, though he sneered at the idea that he might want a knighthood for finding Arthur.

"I like my life as it is. Uncomplicated. Easy."

"Arthur could use men like you…"

Gwaine snorted. "With all these well-trained knights? He doesn't need me."

Merlin wasn't about to argue with him. He'd let Arthur do the arguing. Once they'd found him. With Gwaine and Lancelot's help.

Merlin sighed, and Gwaine clapped his shoulder. "Oh, cheer up. With me on the case, you can't help but find him. You should have asked for my help sooner."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at his easy confidence, and he cheered slightly, knowing he would at least have Gwaine's help.

Soon after, Lancelot arrived as well. Having one friend to help in the search for Arthur was comforting, but two was far more encouraging. With both of them to help, Merlin was certain they would find something. Even if all of Camelot's knights had been searching so long. The knights were far too well known. Lancelot and Gwaine could talk to people who would refuse or be too terrified to talk to a knight of the realm. They were sure to find _some_ word now, weren't they?

Days passed with no word. A week, and Lance returned, having scoured the northern country in hopes of hearing word, but there was nothing. He rested at Camelot for a few days, and Merlin watched wistfully as Gwen and Lancelot grew closer. Seeing them only made him miss Arthur all the more.

Lancelot left once more, then Gwaine returned a few days after. There had been a possible rumor, but nothing that led to anything. He spent a week at the castle, recovering as the two talked about where Arthur might be, and why there was no word.

Then abruptly one morning, Gwaine was gone again, and Merlin and Gwen waited once more.

The whole time, Merlin continued to ask those new in town if any rumors had been heard where they were from. Daily, he talked with the knights about any new possible leads. Anything he could do to find Arthur, he did. Including using his magic. Which, of course, was how Gwen learned he was a sorcerer. 

He'd been reading up on scrying, and decided to spread out his books and maps in Arthur's room so he could use the pendant. He wasn't sure he'd done the spell right, but he had to try. He'd found a few strands of Arthur's hair in a brush, winding them around the crystal he'd chosen, then dangled it from a piece of string and waited for it to do something, dubious already that it would manage _anything_ , when she walked in with a basket, which she promptly dropped at her feet.

Merlin let the crystal drop to the map. "Uh… Gwen…?"

"What are you doing?" she hissed, hurrying to him. "This is what got my father killed… You shouldn't be playing with things you don't understand! It only leads to trouble."

Merlin felt his cheeks burn. "I…"

"I'm sure you have the best of intentions, Merlin, but… really…? He wouldn't want this. Magic killed his mother. It probably killed his father, too. You can't let yourself…"

"Gwen…" He caught her hands. "It's… it's all right. It wasn't working, anyway." He hated leaving it there. "I…" He sighed. "It's not that simple anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… magic… it's just a tool, Gwen. Uther might have wanted to blame it for what happened, but it was his desire for a son that killed her. The fact that he was willing to pay any cost to have him… that's why Ygraine died."

Gwen blinked at him, then shook her head. "You… you can't know that, Merlin…"

He debated with himself for a minute. He needed her to understand. But what if she took him to the Ministers? Surely they'd follow Uther's laws and have him executed… wouldn't they? Still… this was Gwen. Surely she wouldn't do that to him. "I do. I know because… I grew up with it."

"There was a warlock in Ealdor?"

Merlin swallowed uncomfortably, then nodded. "Me."

Gwen was horrified for a moment, then her expression shifted. She shook her head and smiled. "Merlin… don't joke like that. Someone will take you seriously."

He didn't answer her with words, but turned to the fireplace, holding out his hand, and watching as the flames erupted on the logs there, then turned to her. "It isn't a joke, Gwen."

Gwen’s skin paled, and she swallowed rapidly, sinking into a nearby chair. After a moment, she met his eyes. "But… but you can't be, Merlin… why did you do this…?"

"Do what?"

"If you thought having magic would get him back…"

He moved to kneel in front of her. "Gwen… I've always had it. I've always used it to help Arthur. Even Uther, when I could."

For some reason, his answer only upset her more. "Then why haven't you _found_ him?" she asked, her voice breaking on the question.

Merlin looked away. "I wish it was that simple, Gwen." He stood. "Believe me, I've tried. I want him home as much as anyone…" Possibly more, though this secret was far less easy to utter aloud. Especially to Gwen.

The room was silent for a while, then Merlin felt her fingers clutch his arm, and turned to meet her eyes, glad to see no condemnation there. "We'll find him. You and me and Gwaine and Lancelot…" He smiled at her, though the expression was difficult. "How can I help?" It was like regaining what he’d lost when Gaius had died. Someone to talk to about his magic. Someone who wouldn’t condemn him, or leave him to the justice of Camelot.

After that, Merlin no longer researched alone. Gwen constantly brought him with new questions and ideas, and the two worked together to find guidance for their friends when they returned.

 

**Four**  
 _A rumor in Glamorgan_

Weeks passed with no further news. Gwaine and Lancelot returned, stayed for a day or two, then left again. Gwen and Merlin searched for new spells, both keeping an ear out for any rumor that might mean Arthur. 

But there was nothing.

The ministers were faltering already. They were unused to governing on their own, and the constant missives from Morgana checking to see if there was any word only seemed to unsettle them more. The people were beginning to turn away from their guidance, seeking it elsewhere, or worse, living by their own personal rules. Fights began to break out in town, factions growing in the different areas, leading to turf wars and violence of unprecedented magnitudes.

Each bit of news Merlin received made his fear grow. Every letter with no news of Arthur, each questioning missive from Morgana… all of it could mean the end of Camelot for good. Surely she wouldn't wait out the entire year; and once she'd taken the throne of Camelot, finding Arthur would become irrelevant. She'd never give it up without a fight. They had to find him before that happened.

So, when Gwaine returned with a possible lead, Merlin decided to go himself. Maybe if he was close, his magic would help him find Arthur?

"If you're not here…" Gwen's uncertainty was obvious. She was worried he would never return as well.

He took her hands, squeezing them to reassure her. "I'll return, Gwen. I promise. And I'll bring him home with me."

The thought worried her more, and she bit her lip. "What if…"

"No. No what if. Gwaine will help me, and if it isn't him… then… at least we'll know. Right?"

She sighed, closing her eyes, then nodded. "Yes. Lancelot and I… we'll keep looking."

"Good. Because I'll do this as many times as I have to. Okay? We'll find him, Gwen. I swear it." He pushed aside the thought of how often he'd said those words lately. He couldn't give up now.

Gwen nodded, trying to appear hopeful, though failing miserably. "Good luck,” she told him softly, then kissed his cheek. "We'll see you soon."

Merlin gave her a little squeeze, pleased, then stepped away to mount his horse as she turned to give Gwaine a kiss on the cheek as well, though he tried for more, making her giggle and tap his shoulder. "Oh, stop it, you flirt. If he comes to any trouble, I'll be blaming you, so you'd better watch him carefully."

He grinned, then bowed deep. "Of course, m'lady."

She rolled her eyes, but it was good to see her smile as she watched them ride away.

The trip was a lengthy one. That was hardly surprising, given how long they'd been searching for Arthur. All of Camelot had been thoroughly scrutinized by the knights, which meant wherever he was, it had to be someplace well out of the way. 

Knowing that, though, didn't make the ride any more fun. Between Gwaine's hunting skills and Merlin's foraging skills, and with the food they'd brought with them from Camelot, they did all right. By the second night, Merlin was becoming sore from the constant riding. "Where are we headed, exactly?" he asked as they set up for the night.

"A little hold on the borders of Glamorgan," Gwaine told him as he set a pheasant on a spit for roasting. "Not too much further, really."

"Good," Merlin muttered to himself as he finished laying out his bedroll.

Gwaine chuckled. "Saddle sores already?"

"Already? We've been riding for two days straight!" 

"Not constantly. Should I get you a cushion for tomorrow?" Gwaine asked, grinning.

"Stopping for water every few hours doesn't count as a lot of non-riding time in my book, thank you very much," Merlin grumbled at him, flopping down on his bedroll and glowering at the fire rather than his friend.

"Well, it's only a half day's ride or so from here. At least to the town I heard the rumor in. Shouldn't be much more, I'd imagine."

Merlin was scared to let himself hope. It had been so long. He wanted Arthur to be there, but what if he wasn't? "You'd imagine. You don't know, though." If Arthur wasn't there, there was still the long ride home afterwards. Merlin sighed. "What if…"

"No going on that road, mate. We'll deal with that if we don't find him there, all right?"

Merlin nodded. "Yeah."

When they rode into town the next day, it was just in time to see two young men mounting their horses and heading out of town, the taller of the two cuffing the younger and saying something Merlin couldn't quite understand because of the rushing in his ears.

Arthur. Not the bully, but his target. Riding out of town and away from him, looking hale and whole. He'd expected Arthur to be hidden away in a store room or dungeon some place. He’d imagined he’d find him in a terrible condition; feverish, lame, sorely wounded and unable to return to them. He’d never expected to find him like this.

Before he could think about it, he called out. "Arthur!"

Neither man turned, and they were close to the edge of town. If he didn't catch up, he might never find him now. He felt Gwaine clutch at his arm, but shook it off and spurred his horse forward. "Arthur! Wait!" The two didn't turn until he called out again. "Please, wait!" 

That was when the taller of the two turned, frowning, his eyes wide as he saw Merlin racing toward them, and reached for his sword.

Merlin slowed, shaking his head and putting up his hands to show he wasn't a danger. "I'm… not going to harm you… I just…" He glanced toward Arthur. "Didn't you hear me? Where have you been?"

Arthur blinked at him, then glanced at his companion, before meeting Merlin's gaze. "I'm sorry," he said, and any slight doubt Merlin held this wasn't Arthur faded away at hearing his voice. His stomach dropped at Arthur's next words. "Do I know you?"

 

**Five**  
 _Meeting Wart_

"Do you know me…? Arthur…"

Arthur was relieved at his words. "Ah… I… think you must have me mistaken with someone else, sir."

"No… I don't… Arthur… we've been searching for you for over a year!"

Gwaine caught up to them as Arthur shook his head. "My name _isn't_ Arthur, sir… But… I do hope you find him, friend."

"What do you mean you're not Arthur?" Gwaine snorted, and Merlin found himself grateful for the backup. Hearing Arthur deny who he was was disheartening to say the least.

"Look, whoever this Arthur bloke is… Wart here can't be him. He's my foster brother, so I'd know, wouldn't I?" Arthur's companion chimed in.

"Wart?" Merlin and Gwaine stared at Arthur, shocked.

"What? I didn't choose it, you know."

Merlin glanced at Gwaine. He wasn't wrong. He knew this was Arthur. Whoever had convinced him of the lies this man was spouting… Merlin glanced at him, but he was unworried, if confused and annoyed. "Well… perhaps… might you have space for tonight? We've come a long way, and we'll be on our way in the morning…"

Arthur's companion scowled, but finally nodded his head. "All right. If father's okay with it. Don't expect us to slow down for you, though." He turned his horse, then he led the way along the road from town.

Arthur was apologetic. "Sorry… Kay's not fond of strangers… took him a while to get used to having a foster brother. Hector has only ever fostered me."

Maybe this was the way to find out what was going on here? "And… how long has he fostered you?"

"Oh… forever, I guess… I was his sister's boy. Came here after she died…"

"Yeah? Last year?"

"Oh, no… I think I was about twelve."

It couldn't be true. Somehow, though, Arthur appeared to honestly believe it. If this Hector had used magic to keep him here…"I see. So… you grew up together, you and Kay?"

Something Merlin couldn't quite read flickered in Arthur's eyes. "Yeah… together."

Before Merlin could ask what was wrong, Kay turned to glower at them. "Hurry up or we'll miss lunch, and I'm not the one who will go hungry if we're late, Wart."

Arthur blinked, then straightened, raising his chin and nodding. "Right. We're coming, Kay."

The expression was so familiar, it made Merlin's chest ache for a moment, but he sped up his horse as well, and they reached a small castle shortly after mid-day. It wasn't pretty, and seemed barely serviceable, the walls more moss than stone, and its single tower leaning precariously in a way that made Merlin certain it was about to tip over at any moment. "This is your… home?"

Kay turned to glare at Merlin. "You have a castle to compare it to that's better?"

Gwaine opened his mouth to agree, but Merlin kicked him to stop him from speaking. He ignored his glower as he answered Kay. "No… I just… thought it would be further, that's all. I wasn't expecting to be here so quickly."

Kay gave him a disbelieving glower, then led the way into the small half-enclosed courtyard. There he dismounted, tossing his reins to Arthur. Merlin glanced toward Gwaine and slipped off his horse. Arthur dismounted as well, then glanced at them. "Leave them there. I'll take care of them after I see to ours."

"You don't have a stable boy?" Merlin asked, astonished. He knew Arthur was able to take care of his horse, but he'd never seen him do so at the castle. It was just wrong. 

Before he could protest, though, Kay returned with an older man who could only be his father.

"Hello! It's good to have visitors… Wart, take care of those horses, now, unless you don't want supper, either."

"Yes, sir," Arthur said, turning away to lead his own and Kay's horses to the stable.

Kay's father turned to Merlin and Gwaine. "So what brings you to the far side of the world?" His voice was jolly, but Merlin thought he detected a slight wariness there.

"Searching for a lost friend," Merlin said. "I'm Merlin, and this is Gwaine."

"Sir Hector. Though I haven't been to court in years… Kay here is hoping to become part of the new court in Camelot, actually…" 

"The… new court?" Merlin asked, glancing at Gwaine. This sounded like a good reason to abduct the Crown Prince to him. 

Gwaine was frowning, too.

"Yes. Hadn't you heard? Camelot will be getting a new King soon. I've heard Uther is on his deathbed."

"Oh? And… where did you hear that?" Merlin asked. This was a far place for that sort of news to have arrived already.

"Ah, we keep our ear to the ground here. Don't get many visitors, but there's always news in town. Do come in and warm up… it's definitely going to be a cold winter this year…" He clapped each of them on the shoulder, then led the way into the castle, Merlin following slowly behind, rubbing the bruise he left behind.

 

**Six**  
 _A blue oak tree on a field of white_

Hector turned out to be quite the talker. Merlin and Gwaine barely got in two words edgewise the entire lunch. Kay sat, sulking for the entire meal as Hector went on about them staying as long as they wished, and even more so when he talked about Camelot. Merlin couldn't help wondering if the dream of Kay being part of Arthur's court was more Hector's idea than Kay's, but when Hector addressed his son, suddenly Kay lit up in a bright smile. Perhaps it was more that he hated someone else being the center of attention?

Arthur didn't appear until well after all the dishes had been cleared away by a woman who'd appeared to be at least ninety. "Took you long enough, bloody fool," Kay said, batting at him.

Arthur managed to avoid the smack, then turned at Hector. "May I go get myself some food, sir?"

"No. We have guests. Stay. It won't be long until supper. You can show Morten and his friend here to the guest room so they can freshen up."

"Merlin," Arthur corrected him.

Kay aimed another blow at his head. "What was that? You call him sir, dolt!"

"No… he means me. My name… it's Merlin. Not Morten."

"Ah…" Hector nodded sagely as though he'd known it all along, but didn't berate his son. "Yes, show Marlin and his friend here up to the guest room."

"Yes, sir," Arthur said, avoiding another blow, then nodding to Merlin. "If you'll just follow me?"

It felt wrong, watching Arthur be so mistreated. They needed to get him out of here. But how? If he actually believed he belonged here, was there any way they could convince him he didn't belong? He took everything Hector and Kay did and said with grace, and none of the temper Merlin recalled from the Prince he remembered so well. Whatever had happened to him, it was more than loss of memory.

The room Arthur took them to was drafty and dusty, and Merlin doubted it had been cleaned since it had housed its previous guest, which must have been centuries ago, judging from the layer of dust on the floor.

"I'll light you a fire and get you more blankets, if you like," Arthur told them. "Is there anything else you'll need?"

Gwaine tossed his bag on the bed, and was soon stretched out across it. 

Merlin shook his head. "No. Thank you Ar… I mean… Wart." He frowned. “You really don't remember us? Even a little?"

Arthur searched his face for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know why you think I could be this Arthur, but…"

"You are. I don't think it, I know it."

Arthur backed up a step. "No. I'm… I'm just… Wart." He was silent for a minute. "I wish I was, though…" His eyes were so sad, and Merlin hated to see it.

"Then why…?"

"Because… they've done so much for me. And when you find out I'm the wrong one… then what?"

"What if you're not?" Merlin asked, as Gwaine snorted.

Both men turned to him, and he rolled his eyes. "They've done so much for you? They treat you like you're the only servant they have! Even if you're not the…" He glanced at Merlin, then changed his question. "Even if you aren't who we think you are… I'd wager you're still far better off coming with us than staying here and being their whipping boy."

Arthur glared at him. "They aren't _that_ bad…"

Merlin decided to hold his tongue on that one, but Gwaine had no such compunctions. "How often do you go without lunch?" 

Arthur hesitated. "Not… that often…"

Arthur wasn't exactly scrawny, but he did look a bit less muscled than he remembered him being. Gwaine might have a good point there… 

"Well, wouldn't you rather be someplace where that was up to your discretion, rather than these two…"

Merlin cut him off before he could insult Hector and Kay. Arthur's sense of duty wouldn't allow him to agree if he thought they were just here to insult his 'family.' "Perhaps… they could come with us. I'm sure there will be a tournament this fall. To celebrate the new king, I mean." If they could only get him to Camelot, that was. "Besides, you and Kay could both compete. Maybe become knights."

Arthur looked horrified at the idea. "Knight? Me? Oh, god no. I'm nowhere as good as Kay. I somehow always end up falling off my horse, or drop my sword… No, I'd make a horrible knight."

Merlin listened, flabbergasted. Arthur, a bad knight? That was like saying the sky was brown, and flowers didn't bud in the spring. He glanced at Gwaine, who was frowning, and a thought came to Merlin, and he scowled. Somehow he had a feeling Kay didn't like to be shown up, so he'd somehow managed to break Arthur's confidence… If Kay did come with them, he might need to accidentally sever the buckle of his saddle while they were riding.

"Well… it isn't the only job in the kingdom." It certainly wasn't the one they needed him for, after all. "I think you'd like Camelot."

"Is it as pretty as Hector says? He goes on and on about it for hours sometimes."

Merlin could imagine. He smiled and nodded. "Gorgeous. The first time I saw it…" He could remember the swelling feeling of 'home' as he'd topped the hill and had first seen the castle. Despite everything; all the danger and worry and loss, it still felt more like home than anywhere else. But without Arthur there, it never would again. "I knew it was where I was meant to be." He met Arthur's eyes. "You will love it there."

"I don't know…"

"What do you have to lose?" Gwaine chimed in. "You never know."

"Maybe," Arthur said softly. "I… need to go get ready for supper. I'll see you both down there. You can find it okay?"

Merlin nodded, ignoring Gwaine's snort. It wasn't as if the place were that big. The Hall was practically right outside their room, if down the stairs. "Thanks, Ar… I mean… Wart."

Arthur paused for a moment, but nodded. "I'll see you then." He turned and left quickly as though worried they might stop him from leaving.

 

**Seven**  
 _Convincing Hector_

They needed to convince Arthur to come with them to Camelot, but after that first conversation, things only went downhill from there. Hector and his son had a strong hold over Arthur.

Merlin still didn't know how they'd convinced him he'd been here so long. There was something strange going on here, but he couldn't tell what it was. Yet. Which meant staying at the castle for an extended period in hopes of figuring it out. At the very least so they could convince Arthur to return with them.

Hector's jovial mood seemed unaffected by their presence, but Kay grew moodier and moodier, and Merlin was beginning to wonder if he might be the reason Arthur was here.

It drove him mad that he didn't know what had happened to Arthur that had him living here with these people. 

Gwaine wasn't helping at all. Either he was challenging Kay to mock battles, or finding new and (to him) amusing ways to annoy him. When he wasn't focused on enraging Kay, he was trying to get Arthur drunk.

Still, it meant he had plenty of chances to talk with Hector about his 'nephew.' When he could manage to get a word in edgewise. At first he thought maybe whatever had taken Arthur's memory had also affected Hector. When Merlin asked if there had been any odd occurrences the year before, the older man was silent for a moment, then quickly switched the subject. Which meant he was either in on whatever was going on, or he at least had knowledge of what had happened to Arthur.

The problem was, Merlin knew calling him on it would do no good. The man was an expert in avoiding subjects he didn't want to talk about. If they pushed too hard, he was likely to tell them to leave. Since they couldn't do so until Arthur came with them, he would have to find another way of finding out what had happened to him.

It turned out Kay was the weak link. Not to finding out how Arthur had ended up here, but to getting all of them to come to Camelot. 

Merlin was certain once they got Arthur to Camelot, he'd be able to cure Arthur, or break the spell on him, or at the very least, the familiar surroundings would help him remember who he was. They had to. Because if Arthur didn't remember… if he couldn't remember… then Camelot was lost. Morgana would destroy it. 

So when Kay learned of a possible tournament, and brightened up, Merlin realized it was the perfect way to get them to return with them to Camelot. He began by mentioning it in an off-hand way each night at supper, and watched Kay's responses jump from apathetic to avaricious in a heartbeat.

After that, Kay did the rest of his work for him, doing everything he could to convince his father that they _had_ to go to the tournament so he could become a knight. Merlin could see Hector searching for excuses why they couldn't go, but Kay refused to listen. Eventually it was decided. As soon as the harvest was finished, they would pack up and head for Camelot. It wasn't perfect. Merlin wanted to go right now, but at least they would go. The rest… well, he could sort that out later.

He wasn't going to let himself think of what would happen if Morgana forced the ministers to declare her queen before they returned.

He sent a message to Camelot in hopes of forestalling that. Of course, there was little chance the ministers would listen to Gwen, or to Lancelot. Still, he had to try, at least. They just needed a bit more time.


	2. Return to Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Gwaine work to help Arthur remember Camelot.

**Eight**   
_Into the Woods_

While they waited for Hector to oversee the harvest (which Merlin saw was mostly shouting about how 'slow these peasants were'), Merlin spent most of his time with Arthur. Gwaine left him to it, going into town every day. Except those days when he'd caused trouble at the pub the day before, and wasn't allowed to return. Merlin didn't ask why it only took a day to get in the good graces of the owner once more. Gwaine just had a way with people. When he wasn't pissing them off.

So it was simply Arthur and Merlin. Merlin had to admit to himself he rather liked it that way. 

He would watch Arthur train with Kay, which was to say, watching Kay beat up on Arthur, either verbally or physically, depending. He could still see Arthur's skill, but something was holding him back. Merlin could only hope it was the same thing causing his memory loss, and when his memory returned, so would his skill.

When Arthur wasn't training, they spent a great deal of time working on his chores—all quite familiar from Merlin's job as his manservant at Camelot. Washing dishes and clothes, making beds, polishing weapons and armor… the list was endless. Still, the amount of work needed to keep one man busy was far faster with two, and they found themselves with extra time on their hands.

So Arthur began showing Merlin his favorite spot to think—the nearby woods. It made Merlin smile, remembering all the times he'd gone hunting with Arthur back in Camelot. He almost said so, but stopped himself, knowing Arthur wouldn't believe it true any more than before. 

It was nice, getting to know Arthur this way. He was the same in many ways, but different in many others. More humble, certainly. Still, Merlin wanted his Prince back. He only wished he knew how to manage it.

Then one day, everything changed.

They were walking along the stream, and Arthur was chuckling because Merlin was recounting falling into another stream in a far-away forest when he'd been hunting with the Prince. It felt odd, telling Arthur a story he should have known well, but Arthur was enjoying it so much, Merlin didn't think it would hurt anything.

He found himself on his back, a wolf snapping at him from inches away. Only instinct had him casting the spell to stop the creature, and when it jumped to attack Arthur instead, a shouted word and a fling of his hand sent the creature flying through the air. He waited to see what it would do, and sagged when he heard the thing crashing away from them through the underbrush, yipping.

Merlin had forgotten Arthur for a moment, but when he remembered, he was almost scared to look at him. If they had been in Camelot, Merlin was certain Arthur would have found a way to cover things up if he could… though there were some days he'd been unsure that was true. But this Arthur was a different matter altogether. He honestly didn't know how he would react.

Arthur was gaping at him. "M-merlin? How… how did you _do_ that? Was that…" He couldn't seem to finish the question.

Merlin nodded. "Magic, yeah. But… you can't tell anyone."

"Well, yeah… I mean… isn't it forbidden in Camelot?"

Merlin scowled, looking down. "Yeah. Though I'm hoping the new king will see it doesn't have to be." He met Arthur's eyes, hoping that when his memory returned, this memory would stay. "Not all magic is evil."

Arthur looked as though he doubted that statement.

"Well… what just happened, for example. How did my using magic hurt anyone?"

Thinking on that for a minute, Arthur grinned. "Well, the wolf might think it was pretty bad. I bet he's got a few bumps and bruises from being tossed around. And… his stomach's still empty, because you robbed him of his supper."

Merlin laughed. "Yeah, well, I rather don't fancy being made a wolf's supper, so he'll have to forgive me for that. But… if I hadn't… you and I would certainly be a lot worse, don't you think? So… how is my magic evil?"

Arthur bit his lip. "I… see your point, but… warlocks aren't to be trusted. Everyone says so."

He'd imagined having this conversation so often with Arthur, it was odd to be having it here and now, where it might have no effect on his future. Still, he had to try. "Why?"

"Because of their magic. It… corrupts them."

"Are you sure it's no different from say… being a knight and using your skills to bully people into doing what you want?"

Arthur shook his head. "It's isn't the same at all! I mean… there's a limit to what a knight can do. There are always laws about that sort of thing, too. Also, there are rules for how knights should behave."

"What if I said there were limits to what warlocks could do? What if there were laws and rules about how they should behave?"

"It's still isn't the same, Merlin. I mean… how do you keep a warlock from using their power against you?"

"Well… you find a way so he doesn't have to. Or so he's punished if he is."

Arthur frowned. "How do you punish someone who can just vanish?"

"The same way you would someone who killed someone with their martial prowess. You jail them."

"That's not true. You can take away a soldier's sword. You can't… take away someone's magic… can you?" Arthur asked him.

"Not as such. But… different warlocks use different ways to cast spells. Many require something to focus their power. Or potions… Without those, they're as unable to access their power as you would be."

"Really? What about the ones… like you?"

"Are… few and far between. And not something you'll ever need to worry about," Merlin promised him.

"They're dangerous, aren't they?"

"They can be… if angered. Like a king. That doesn't mean they can't be negotiated with, Arthur…"

Arthur sighed. "You keep calling me that… and I know you don't believe it, but I'm not your friend." He was silent for a minute. "Even if I wish I was."

Merlin felt his ears heat. "Sorry…" He blinked, thinking over Arthur's last words. "Do you?" he asked softly.

Arthur met his eyes. "Of course I do. Being free of Kay and Sir Hector? Being your friend? Of course I'd want that. Who wouldn't?"

"You are my friend," Merlin assured him. "I just… you've truly been here… ten years?"

"Of course I have. I said so, didn't I?"

"You really remember being here all that time?"

Arthur frowned. "What do you mean? I don't… remember every second of every day…"

"Look… I wouldn't ask if I wasn't very sure you were Arthur. There are too many reasons you have to be him. It isn't simply your appearance." 

Arthur gave him a wary look. "Like… what?"

"The way you move… Your eyes… No two people have eyes so alike… Your smile…"

Arthur's eyes widened. "Um… you… sound like I'm a girl you're infatuated with, Merlin…"

Merlin felt his ears burn. "I… I know you aren't a girl. Okay? I just… know you."

"Me? Or him?" Arthur asked softly.

"You," Merlin answered. "Believe me. I don't know what they've done to convince you that you belong here, but you don't."

"That doesn't mean you can prove it either, does it?"

Merlin opened his mouth to agree, then a thought occurred to him. "I think I could. There's a scar… On your shoulder. I could tell you how you got it…"

Arthur's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Because I was there when it happened. And… because I'm the reason you're still here to talk about it."

"You… are?" 

Merlin hesitated, then nodded. "The Questing Beast bit you."

Arthur looked puzzled. "The… what's a Questing Beast?"

"It's… an omen of bad times. That… evil was coming to Camelot. Your father sent you out to kill it."

"My… father? When…"

"Five years ago. Before…" He swallowed. "Before everything went wrong."

"Before… he… I… disappeared?" Arthur asked softly.

"Long before. You've… been gone for a year and a half."

"But… things were bad before then…?"

"Yes. Mor… er… your sister… turned against you. And your father. No one believed me when I tried to tell them."

Arthur frowned. "Why? If we're friends, surely I would listen…"

Merlin felt the words stick in his throat. He'd resisted mentioning _who_ Arthur was before now, but it seemed as good a time as any. "Because the Crown Prince wouldn't listen to a servant," he said softly, and watched as Arthur's eyes grew round.

 

**Nine**   
_Wart, meet Prince Arthur_

"Puh… pruh…" Arthur couldn't get the word out.

"Prince," Merlin said, nodding. "You… are Prince Arthur, heir to the throne of Camelot."

Arthur shook his head, looking as though he were feeling slightly ill. "No… you… you can't be right. I'm… I'm just… Wart."

"You're not. I don't know what they've done to you to make you forget, but… I know you too well to mistake someone else for you, Arthur. And…" He bit his lip, then decided since he'd let that much slip, he might as well tell him the rest. "If I don't get you to Camelot soon… It might be too late. She's going for your throne, and there's no one there to stop her any longer. Please, Arthur… you have to believe me."

"I…" Arthur looked at Merlin, his expression pleading for something Merlin couldn't quite understand. "I don't know if I can," he finally said, his voice soft.

Merlin sighed. It wasn't a no. It wasn't far from it, either. Still, it meant Arthur was beginning to doubt. It was something, at least. Maybe… 

"Will you at least come with us?"

Arthur glanced away, then nodded. "If Hector and Kay go? Yes."

It was a start.

That night at supper, Arthur was far more quiet than usual. Not The others didn't appear to notice at all. Hector and Kay argued over whether they needed to start out for Camelot sooner rather than later. But Merlin noticed. So did Gwaine. "What did Kay do to Arthur today? He seemed especially cowed tonight."

"It wasn't Kay," Merlin said, avoiding his gaze as he undressed. "It was me."

"You? What did you say to upset him?"

Merlin felt his ears burn. "I didn't _mean_ to…"

Gwaine laughed. "You never mean to. You're just good at it. What happened?"

"I…" He realized he couldn't tell Gwaine what had happened. Not exactly, at least. "We… were… talking about magic, that's all."

"Riiight. And that led to you slipping and telling him he's Prince Arthur, soon to be king?"

Merlin shrugged. "Well… yeah, really."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "You're so hopeless sometimes, Merlin…"

Merlin sighed, remembering all the times Arthur had said the same. "Guess so. Still… he deserved to know. Whatever it is they've done to him… it's not right. The best way I can think of to fix it… is to tell him the truth."

"Too bad it didn't work," Gwaine said, dropping onto his bed and curling up on his side. "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something, Merlin. Night." Then he closed his eyes, leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts. 

They kept him awake far into the night.

Arthur avoided him for the next few days, never bothering with an excuse. Merlin couldn't blame him. It was a lot to take in, after all, finding out you were a lost prince who was about to be king. At least now he was beginning to believe it.

The problem was, with Arthur _and_ Hector avoiding the topic of Camelot, it didn't look like they were going to manage to get back in time to stop Morgana. 

He'd just about given up on ever getting Arthur to Camelot when Kay once more turned the topic of conversation toward Camelot and the tournament. Hector was getting ready to pounce on all the reasons they couldn't go when Arthur spoke up.

"I think we should go, sir." Everyone at the table turned to stare at him. "It's only… what better way for Kay to become a knight… right? You can show us all your favorite places from when you served under Uther… and be there to swear loyalty to the new king. It seems… important."

"Important…?" Hector echoed. "In… what way?"

"He will be our king, will he not? We should be there to see him crowned, if for no other reason. It… might change everything for us."

Kay nodded vigorously. "Wart's got it right. We have to go, Da. For our banner. And our honor. It's only the right thing to do."

"But…"

"And everything that truly needs to be dealt with has been," Arthur said, cutting him off before he began his usual long list of things he wanted to get finished first.

"But not…"

"And the rest can wait until we get back, Da," Kay agreed once more, pouncing on the weakness Arthur's argument created.

"Yes, but…"

"And you have two guides who know the way," Merlin told him. "So you don't have to worry about getting lost."

The battle was lost. Hector knew it. So did the rest of them. Still, he kept thinking of other excuses for several more minutes, each argument interrupted before he could even voice them, before finally sagging in his chair. "Oh… very well. On your own head be it should anything go wrong while we are away." 

Kay shouted with joy, then hurried off to prepare his armor and weapons. Merlin and Gwaine followed soon after, saying they needed to pack their bags once more. Arthur joined them, though he was silent while they walked together, only speaking once they'd entered the room.

He didn't ask any questions, though. The three of them were silent until they reached Merlin and Gwaine's room. "I don't know… if you were telling the truth, but… I know you believe it is… so I'll go. But if I haven't… if I don't remember… by the time the tournament is over… I'm going to come back with them."

Merlin bit his lip, but nodded. They could deal with that if it came up. He wasn't going to let Arthur leave Camelot again. Not without a fight. "Thank you." Now, all he had to do was convince Arthur he truly was Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot.

It couldn't be _that_ difficult… could it?

 

**Ten**   
_The road to Camelot_

If Merlin had known how Hector traveled, he would have hurried on ahead to prepare the way, instead of traveling with the man. The caravan of wagons and people he'd insisted on was larger than his whole household, somehow. As though by having more people around, he would become more grand.

Because there were so many people and animals, the group moved at a snail's pace, stopping every mile or so to water the horses, or deal with a broken wheel, or find a straggler who had fallen behind. It was beyond frustrating. Merlin was about ready to forget the whole thing. Maybe he could find himself a nice tower somewhere and hide from Morgana's wrath.

They had barely even managed to travel a quarter of the way he and Gwaine had in their last day of travel by the time the sun started to drop in the sky, and Hector declared they would stop here for the evening. Merlin wondered if he was hoping stalling would have the same effect as not going at all.

Still, he wasn't the only one who had problems with the way they were traveling. Both Arthur and Kay was horribly impatient, and Merlin was unsurprised when Arthur led him away from the camp while it was being set up so they could talk.

"Tell me about Camelot?" he asked.

Merlin smiled. "What would you like to know?" he asked.

"Is… is it a nice place?"

"So long as you aren't a warlock," he said with a rueful smile. "Even then, though… it has some appeal."

Arthur looked at him slantways. "So… you… knew me. Then? When I was… Prince Arthur?"

Merlin nodded. "I did. I was your personal servant. Took care of you every day."

Obviously, that hadn't been the answer Arthur was expecting. "Servant? Is… that why you know me so well?"

Merlin nodded again, unable to speak. Yes, there was more, but nothing he could say out loud. Even now that Arthur understood who he was, and was starting to accept it. Besides, a servant's wishes meant nothing in this world. He was better off pretending he was merely loyal.

Besides, how did one explain a talking dragon spouting nonsense about their destinies being intertwined, or how they were "two sides of the same coin?" No, telling him he was the Crown Prince was more than enough. For now.

"You consider me a friend?" Arthur asked him after some minutes passed with nothing more from Merlin.

"Yes. You are. We've helped each other out often. I trust you with my life."

"But… you couldn't trust me with knowing about your magic?" he asked softly.

"It's… not something that's easy to bring up. Especially when the person you should tell is the son of the man you have to keep the secret from. I… didn't want you to have to choose between us."

"Because… you were afraid I wouldn't choose you?" Arthur asked, and Merlin found himself glad it was growing dark enough to hide his flush.

"No. Because… I knew you already had your own doubts. You didn't need me driving more of a wedge between the two of you. He was your father."

"Was?" Arthur asked softly.

Merlin dropped his gaze. He hadn't meant to say that. "Um… yeah."

"He's… gone? We'd only heard he was ill."

"Sorry," Merlin said softly.

"I… wish I could remember him," Arthur said, leaning against a tree. "I… feel bad that I can't feel much of anything. Shouldn't it… mean something? Even if I can't remember him right now?"

"It will. In time. And… I'll be there. When you need me."

Arthur peered at him. "Why, though? Shouldn't you be pleased he's gone? Isn't he the one who's kept you from using your magic?"

"I care because of how it will affect you, Arthur. Maybe you don't remember him now, but you will. When you do… I want you to know I understand. We don't choose our parents. Any more than our abilities. I know you loved him. Even if he was hard on you sometimes."

Arthur obviously hadn't considered that, and looked suddenly upset. "Was he? Like Hector?"

"Not… really. He expected you to be strong. At all times. To be the Prince he thought Camelot needed. Regardless of what you thought."

"So I disagreed with him?"

"Mostly you kept it to yourself and went behind his back if it was important enough."

"Did… did he… care for me?"

Merlin smiled sadly, remembering Uther's pride in his son. "I know he loved you very much."

Arthur managed a sad smile on his own, then nodded toward the campsite, where supper was well underway. "We should get back. Before they come searching for us."

Merlin nodded. "Yeah. All right. If you have any more questions… feel free to ask."

Arthur nodded. "I will. Thanks, Merlin."

 

**Eleven**   
_In Camelot_

Things had badly deteriorated in Camelot by the time they arrived. He could tell because Morgana appeared to be completely in charge of those who were arriving for the coming tournament. She appeared to have been there long before they appeared, standing at the top of the stairs and greeting everyone arriving as they dismounted as though she were already queen. The ministers were nowhere to be seen.

Morgana was thoroughly displeased to see them when they rode into the courtyard, though she put on a welcoming face. "Merlin. Everyone thought you had run off, never to be seen again. So who are these?" She glanced over the men behind him, her eyes purposefully skipping over Arthur, though Merlin was certain she'd had a good long look at him as they were riding up.

"Friends from Glamorgan," he told her. "I wanted to escort them myself."

"Friends. How quaint. Well, welcome to Camelot… I do hope you enjoy your stay. I think the inn has some room still, if you hurry…"

Merlin scowled, but nodded to Gwaine to help Hector and Kay and their people find a place at the inn, then grabbed Arthur's wrist to lead him inside. She might be able to keep the rest out, but if she intended to pretend Arthur wasn't there, then he could certainly push to see how far she would take things. 

As soon as they stepped toward the doors, she moved to block them. "Where do you think you're taking him?" Morgana asked, her eyes narrowed. 

"Upstairs…" Before she could say more, he'd dragged Arthur around her and into the castle, where servants stared at them as they hurried past. He was sure at any moment he would hear the shouted orders to arrest them, but continued to lead him quickly up the stairs to Arthur's old rooms. If he was to remember anything, it would be there, right?

The rooms had been untouched, surprisingly, and when Merlin took a peek at his room, he could see why. It looked slept-in. And he could smell Gwen's scent. He smiled, grateful she'd been able to keep her former mistress from destroying anything that might help Arthur to remember.

Arthur stood in the middle of the room, glancing around. "Are… these your chambers?" he asked softly, a bit wide-eyed.

"No. Just that one. He pointed to the room off the antechamber. "I'm not important. These are your rooms."

Arthur blinked at him, wide-eyed. "Mine?" He shook his head. "I… can't…" 

"You were the Crown Prince. These were your rooms from the first day I met you."

"It's not… familiar. Shouldn't it be… familiar?"

Merlin bit his lip. Arthur was right. He'd hoped there would be some flash of familiarity, at the very least. "I don't know. If I knew what was wrong…"

At that moment, Gwen burst in. "Merlin?" She stopped stock-still at the sight of Arthur. "You… you've returned," she breathed, and then she was rushing to Arthur's side, and threw her arms around him.

He stiffened at the contact, and looked at Merlin, horrified, as if to ask 'What do I do?'

Merlin tugged her gently away. "Gwen… he… doesn't remember."

"He… not… how… what happened?" she asked, glancing between them.

"We don't know," Merlin told her. "He doesn't remember ever living anywhere other than Glamorgan."

"Actually," Arthur said, avoiding both their gazes. "I… wasn't entirely honest. The… earliest I remember is…" He sighed. "About a year and a half ago. They… said I was sick. They said the memories would return eventually if I was patient."

"Why didn't you tell me? Arthur… I could have helped!"

"Yeah, well… I wasn't sure if I should believe you… It wasn't something I was comfortable talking about, even if I was the guy you were searching for. If I am..." He looked around the room, definitely uncomfortable. "Then… I am in far deeper over my head than I guessed."

"Well… you have us," Gwen told him.

He frowned at her. "And you are…?" 

Gwen met his eyes. "Guenivere. I used to be Morgana's servant."

He gave her a look that Merlin could only interpret as annoyed confusion. "Let me guess… you're my friend too?" He glanced at Merlin. "Do I have any friends that aren't servants?" 

Merlin almost laughed, the words sounding so much like the Arthur he remembered. "Yes. Gwaine. And Lancelot. The knights will be thrilled to see you, too…"

"Lancelot?" 

"Yeah… he's been helping us search for you, too. He's a fighter, like Gwaine."

"Not another warlock, then?"

Gwen widened her eyes, then shot a glower at Merlin. "You told him? Are you mad?"

Merlin scowled. "It was an accident."

"It wasn't his fault," Arthur told her. "A wolf attacked us. It was either that or both of us would likely have died, given my skill with a sword…"

"What? You're amazing with a sword," she said. 

Arthur looked at Gwen as though her head had spun around on her shoulders and she was speaking in tongues. "Are you sure you know me?" he asked.

"Of course I know you. I've known you since we were both children. Before we understood…" Her face fell and she dropped her gaze. "Our places," she finished softly.

The pause made Arthur frown at Merlin, who was feeling a bit uncomfortable himself. "We were… friends as kids?"

She shook her head. "No… not really." She met his eyes. "But we've known each other for ages, Arthur. I know you better than I even know my brother."

Merlin didn't want to hear this, but at the same time, he couldn't just leave them here alone. What if guards appeared and attempted to arrest Arthur? Instead, he turned away, searching for something that might trigger a memory for Arthur. It had to be something special. Something important. Something he wouldn't be able to forget, the memory lodged bone-deep.

The question was, what could that be? Clothes weren't important enough. Nor were his favorite pair of boots… Merlin scanned the room, hoping desperately to ignore the quiet conversation Gwen and Arthur were having behind him. The problem was, there was nothing he could think of. No matter how hard he thought about it. Maybe they should take him to Uther's rooms? How likely would it be he could get Arthur in there, knowing Morgana now had to be on her guard against them?

"Merlin…" He realized Arthur had been repeating his name for several minutes. 

"Yes, Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head. "I was telling Gwen… you have to have it wrong. I can't be this Arthur guy… I mean… you both think I'm so great with a sword… But I'm not. Truly, I'm not."

Gwen looked worried. "You can't believe that, Arthur…" She turned to Merlin. "The tournaments… If he doesn't compete, no one will believe it's him."

Damn. They'd have to get his training started soon. Maybe Gwaine could help with that? "Well… we'll… work on it. How much time do we have?"

She shook her head slowly. "The third is next week. It's good you returned when you did, if what he said is true…" She glanced at Arthur and sighed. "Maybe if we let him test out his old sword?" she asked Merlin.

It was a shock of revelation. Swords. Magic. The sword the Dragon had imbued was gone; deep in the lake. He could never retrieve it… could he? "Yeah… maybe if we went to the armory…" His thoughts were still on the lake, trying to figure out how to get the sword out.

"I don't know if it's a good idea," Arthur said, looking pained. "Maybe a test sword?"

It was enough to pull Merlin from his musing. He rolled his eyes. "I've seen what Kay called training. He made sure to make you appear your worst. I saw your skill hidden under it all. I know it's there, Arthur. All you have to do is relax and let yourself move the way your body knows how."

Arthur looked as though he wasn't sure he believed Merlin, but didn't want to say so.

"Come on. Let's go down there, and you'll see." At least, Merlin hoped so. And that Morgana wouldn't appear with guards to have them thrown in the dungeons. Maybe if Gwaine was there…? Then Merlin had another thought. "Gwen… is Lancelot here?"

She nodded. "He came back after the two of you left, and he's been waiting to see if you'd bring Arthur home."

"Maybe you could have him meet us there?" That way, Arthur would have someone trustworthy to spar with. Gwaine took a bit too much delight in bringing others down. Arthur needed to be able to fight with someone who would let him fight to his best level, even if it was only part of what Merlin knew he could manage right now. Hopefully it would be enough to prove to Arthur that he _could_ do it. That it would help him tap into the rest of his skill.

She smiled wide. "Of course. I'll go get him now."

Merlin returned the smile. "We'll meet you there, then." They had a stop to make first. He wanted to take Arthur to Elaine, to see if there might actually be a physical reason for his memory lost. Just in case.

She hurried from the room, and Merlin turned to Arthur. Who appeared as though he was about to be ill. "I don't know, Merlin… Maybe this isn't a good idea?"

"Nah. You need to remember, that's all. It'll be fine."

 

**Twelve**   
_The Dragon and the Witch_

It was a disaster. They'd tested Arthur with a sword, a bow, a mace, and even a staff. None of which he'd managed to handle with anything like the grace Merlin remembered him having. Nothing Lancelot or Gwaine, who had joined them shortly after they'd started, had been able to suggest had helped. It was like something was blocking Arthur's skill. Merlin could see it there, simmering beneath the surface, but somehow, Arthur couldn't manage to access it. Couldn't believe it was there.

It wasn't physical, either. Whatever was causing all this. Elaine had given him a rather overly-thorough examination, much to Arthur's embarrassment, and asked him a long string of questions, a few of which left him blushing. She'd been unable to find a thing wrong with him. 

Which meant it had to be magic. 

They had a week. If Arthur couldn't remember… if he stayed like this with no way of showing his skill with a sword, and no memory of being Prince Arthur… The ministers would hand the kingdom to Morgana without a second thought. 

All Merlin could do was hope he could retrieve the Dragon's sword, and that it would help Arthur to remember.

First, though, that meant he had to go talk to the Dragon. If he could.

He left Arthur training with Lancelot and Gwaine, though Arthur shot him a horrified glance that obviously meant, 'Please don't leave me with them…' 

It took a while to find an empty field. Camelot was brimming with visitors, hucksters, hopefuls, and nobles, all who wanted to be here for whatever happened. Which meant there wasn't a square inch of the town or surrounding land free of campsites or impromptu gatherings and marketplaces. Certainly, there was nothing big enough for the dragon to land in, let alone land unseen.

Finally, he headed into the forest, finding an empty clearing and called the dragon then waited. It felt like forever before he heard the flap of wings, and sagged with relief. For a few minutes, he'd been certain the dragon wouldn't come at all.

"You called?" the dragon asked once it had settled.

"Yes. I… need to know… the sword we made…"

The dragon made a half growling sound which made Merlin uncomfortable, but he pushed on. "Uther is dead. And Arthur has no memory of being Prince. If I'm to help him… I thought maybe…"

"You thought my magic might restore that which is lost?" the dragon said, its voice a rumble.

"Yes," Merlin answered simply again.

The dragon was silent for a moment, and then an expression much like a smile spread across his scaly face. "Clever indeed. If it does not?"

"I have to try, at least…" Merlin told him.

"Very well. Take the Prince to the lake. If he deserves the sword, he shall receive it. If not…" The dragon's eyes flashed, and Merlin had the uncomfortable feeling he wouldn't like what happened if it turned out he were wrong about Arthur.

"Right… thank you."

"Do not thank me. If it is his destiny, he will earn it whether I agree or not."

Merlin blinked. He'd always assumed the dragon wanted Arthur to be king. "Are you saying you don't think he does?" he asked, worried. The dragon had always been capricious, but Merlin didn't want to think about what it would do if it decided to oppose Arthur.

"I am merely saying the young kingling will need to prove himself. I am the least of his problems. Even if he should regain his memories." The dragon leapt into the air once more, and for a moment, all Merlin could hear was the beating of its huge wings. Then it called out, "Good luck, young warlock!" With another tornado of wings and wind, the dragon was gone once more.

Merlin shook his head, then set off for the castle again.

He made it as far as the courtyard before he was flanked by two guards, which made his heart stop. Not now that he was feeling more confident he might be able to help Arthur… 

The two guards escorted him up to what he recognized as Uther's private study, where Morgana seemed to have ensconced herself behind the large oak desk there. She waved the guards off, and they backed up out the door, closing it behind them.

"Making yourself comfortable?" Merlin asked her.

"I'd watch your tongue, Merlin. You're speaking to the next ruler of Camelot. Anyone who gets in my way is likely to regret it…"

"I think Arthur might have something to say about that," he said.

She leaned forward, a slight smirk curling the corner of her mouth. "I don't think he'll be in any condition to challenge my claim… do you?"

"You always did underestimate him," Merlin told her. When she'd been a friend, her goading had been a good thing. Something that had often pushed Arthur into doing the right thing. But now… 

"Perhaps it's you I underestimated? I have my theories about you, Merlin. You know it's only a matter of time. You will be found out."

"What… you'll keep Uther's laws just long enough to have me executed?" he asked her.

"If I do?"

"Might be longer than you're willing to wait," he told her.

Her eyes narrowed, and she stood, raising her chin. "You have always underestimated me, Merlin. If I were Camelot's queen…"

"You'll be saying that for a long time to come," Merlin told her, standing as well. "Was there anything else?" 

Her nostrils flared. "You will regret everything, Merlin. I'll make sure of that." 

"Yes," Merlin told her, more confident now that no threats of being thrown in the dungeons had emerged. "I'm sure you'll try. I need to get back now… I want to see how Arthur's sparring is going." While he wasn't sure she wouldn't have him thrown in the dungeons, he did his best to pretend he was sure she wouldn't. He couldn't afford to appear weak right now. For Arthur's sake. 

"Don't think you've won, Merlin. You might have found him and brought him to Camelot, but I doubt helping him regain his memory will be quite as easy." She smirked again, obviously certain she had the upper hand now.

"Was that a confession?" he asked her calmly.

Her cheeks tinged pink. "This isn't a game, Merlin. If it was… I can assure you, you would lose."

"If you say so," he told her. "I suppose we'll have to see, won't we?"

She glowered at him, but said nothing further, so Merlin turned and reached for the door handle, waiting to see if she would stop him. When she didn't, he pulled it open and ignored the guards who still stood there as he walked past, hoping to appear as if he were in no hurry. He only sped up once he was out of their sight, hurrying to the sparring room where he'd left the others.

He didn't know what she'd done, or how, but Morgana had caused this. He was sure of that now. It had been their suspicion all along, but she'd practically confirmed it. It didn't help him to fix it, but if he could… well, then nothing would stop him. 

Seeing Arthur still fighting with Lancelot, unsuccessfully parrying a blow aimed at his leg, Merlin felt both relieved and saddened. He wanted his prince back. Even if it meant losing the friend he'd gained in the man Arthur had become without his memories.

Whatever it took, they'd do it. They had to. They couldn't let Morgana win.

 

**Thirteen**   
_Excalibur_

They took a break for lunch, and then Merlin took Arthur for a walk.

"None of it is familiar at all," Arthur said softly as they walked through the quite crowded streets. 

Merlin was beginning to think the spell Morgana had used, for there had to be a spell involved given the depth of Arthur's memory loss, made certain to mask anything that might be familiar. The more the three friends had tried to remind him of things, the less Arthur seemed certain they were right. As though something were somehow convincing him of it.

At least there was something deep inside Arthur—Merlin thought it might be his sense of duty—that was pushing back now. Something that had started the moment he learned who he was. It was like something was pushing him into being who they thought he was, despite his doubts. 

"It should… but whatever did this… obviously it won't be something easy to fix." Though Merlin hoped he was wrong. "We'll keep trying. Maybe something will spark a memory."

Arthur smiled at him. "Thank you, Merlin. I only hope I live up to your expectations."

"I know you will. I know you, Arthur. Though I know it's hard to believe right now."

"Yeah," Arthur agreed softly. "A bit." He was silent for a while as they made their way down to the river, only speaking again once they'd veered off the path and toward the lake. "It's just… every time you tell me something… all I can think is that it doesn't sound at all familiar. Once I start doing and don't need to think…"

"It comes back?"

"Well… it feels natural, at least…"

Merlin smiled. They had a good chance, then. So long as this worked. "Then we're on the right track." He looked up as the lake came into view, and Arthur did the same.

"This is nice. Good fishing hole?"

"No… not so much. The sidhe use it as a gateway to their world. They don't take kindly to trespassers."

Arthur turned to him. "Sidhe? Are you mad? Why did you bring me here?"

"Do you trust me, Arthur?" Merlin asked, meeting his eyes. He had an idea, but if it was to work, Arthur _had_ to be able to have faith in him.

After a long pause, Arthur nodded. "I do. Or I wouldn't be here now."

Merlin smiled. "Good. Now… turn toward the lake, but close your eyes." Arthur hesitated, then did so, looking a bit more nervous than was strictly necessary. "Now… imagine…" Merlin searched for an image to use, finally settling on the kingdom itself, and the castle. "Imagine Camelot. That beautiful castle. How it makes you feel when you see it. How much you want to protect it."

Arthur kept his eyes firmly shut, frowning for a few long moments before his expression relaxed, and he nodded.

"Good," Merlin said. "Now… hold onto the feeling. And… push it… towards the lake, if you can." He had no clue if this would actually work, but if anything did… 

Even as he had the thought, he heard a soft splash and glanced out at the lake, his eyes widening at what he saw there. "Good god… it worked…"

From Arthur's gasp, he'd obviously opened his eyes as well. "Is that… a sidhe?" he asked, his voice soft with awe.

"No," Merlin answered. "I don't think it is."

There, in the centre of the lake, was a hand. A hand holding the sword he'd had made for Arthur straight up, its tip pointing at the sky.

"Now what?" Arthur asked him after another minute.

Merlin glanced from him to the sword. It had come when Arthur had called for it. Surely he would be able to get to it, despite its position, wouldn't he? "Wade in. See if you can reach it."

Arthur stared at him, horrified. "Wade in…? Merlin…"

"Trust me. It appeared for you. If you reach for it, I think it will come to you. Just… try. If it doesn't… well… we'll attempt it another way."

Arthur didn't look pleased, but he nodded. "Fine." He looked at the hand and the sword it held, then pulled off his jacket and handed it to Merlin. "Hold that for me." Then he waded out into the water.

As he watched, Merlin could see the sword inch closer to Arthur. By the time he was a foot into the lake, it had traveled halfway to where he stood. He peered at the sword, then at Merlin who nodded, hoping he appeared more confident than he felt. What if this was as much of a test as calling it had been? What if Arthur failed? What would they do then?

Merlin needn't have worried. Arthur reached out, his fingers closing around the handle, the hand holding the sword sliding away as he did. If he'd expected a jolt of magic as Arthur took up the sword, he would have been sadly disappointed. As it was, he watched, breathless, as Arthur returned to the shore, enraptured by the sword in his own hand, barely watching where he was going until Merlin offered a hand to help him out of the lake.

He met Merlin's eyes as he climbed out of the lake, looking dazed. "It's… mine," he said in an awestruck voice.

Merlin smiled and nodded. "Yes. Here. Let me dry your clothes. Then you should give it a swing."

Arthur looked uncertain, and Merlin could see the doubt was creeping in again now that he'd spoken. "What if…" 

Merlin shook his head, then cast a quick drying spell. "No… Arthur… you called it. No one else could have."

"How do you know? Maybe anyone…"

"No. It was made for you. Only you. No one else was ever to touch it. As you said… it's yours."

"But…"

"Just try, Arthur." He led him to a tree. "Close your eyes again."

"What? I can't even hit things with them open!"

"Exactly. Because you're doubting yourself. Close them." He watched as Arthur scowled, then nodded. 

"Fine." He closed his eyes and faced the tree, taking a swing which missed the trunk by a good few feet. He opened his eyes and glowered at Merlin. "See?"

"That's because you aren't focusing. Now. Close your eyes and do it properly." Arthur sighed, then turned to the tree, closing his eyes once more and raising the sword. "Now… remember what it felt like before. When you called the sword. That core… deep inside you. Believe in it," Merlin told him softly. "Then when you're ready… swing."

Arthur frowned. "I don't know, Merlin…"

"Try it, Arthur. Please?"

"All right…" Arthur sighed, then visibly shook himself in an attempt to relax. After a moment, he drew back the sword, then swung for the tree—and hit it dead-centre.

Merlin grinned. "Arthur! You did it!"

Arthur opened his eyes, then stared astonished at the mark on the tree. "I did…" He turned to Merlin, grinning. "I did it!" 

"Yes. I knew you could. It's inside you, Arthur. You can't forget something like that."

"Yeah… I guess so."

 

**Fourteen**   
_Forest interlude_

After a few more swings at the tree, Arthur was obviously feeling more confident. 

As they walked toward the castle, his eyes dropping to the sword. "It doesn't have a scabbard…"

Merlin shook his head. That would have to be fixed. "We'll have to see what we can find. I bet there are a few extras laying around in the armory." Though once this was all over, he'd have to find him a proper scabbard for it. "It should do for now, at least."

Arthur nodded, still seeming uncertain.

"Arthur! Arthur? Is that you?"

Merlin and Arthur both turned in the direction of the voice. A knight was dismounting from his horse—Agravaine. "You're back!" He hurried to Arthur's side and caught him up in a one-armed hug, carefully avoiding his sword. "I feared we'd never see you again!"

Arthur blinked at him. "Um…"

Agravaine frowned. "What's wrong, Arthur…?"

"He can't remember, Sir Agravaine. Something caused him to lose his memory."

"Oh?" He looked between the two of them. "So… you took a walk with him by the lake so he could… remember?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur, then at the knight. "Something like that, yes."

"Unique, I'll admit… but… I'll take it from here, Merlin. Why don't you go start him a bath… or… something?"

Merlin didn't like that at all, but he did his best to hide his distrust from both men. Whatever Agravaine was up to, Merlin needed to keep him unaware of his suspicions. Hopefully then he'd give himself away sooner. "Oh… that's all right. We were just getting back. There's someone waiting for us. Maybe… tomorrow?" That way he could send Gwaine or Lancelot with Arthur if any of the knights wanted to 'help' Arthur. 

Morgana had been here ahead of them. God knew what she might have done to turn the knights to her side. Merlin wasn't going to let Arthur alone with any of them until he'd had a chance to talk to each of them himself.

From the way Agravaine glowered at him, he was glad he hadn't let him take him away. "You'll be fighting in the tournament, sire?" he decided on after a bit, though Merlin could see he was still fighting his anger. That put him even more on guard. Why would he bother hiding it?

"Uh…" Arthur's eyes shifted to Merlin, and he could see he wasn't sure how to respond.

Merlin nodded. "Yes. He's been sparring with a few good friends since we arrived at the castle," he told Agravaine, whose eyes narrowed for a second before nodding at Arthur. 

"Well… I look forward to fighting you then, sire. I haven't sparred with you since my knight testing."

Arthur paled. "Um… thank you… I guess…"

Merlin didn't like the smug expression on Agravaine's face. "I'm sure it will be great fun, sire." Agravaine made the word more a sneer than an honorific. Obviously, Morgana or not, Agravaine wasn't to be trusted.

"Well… it was good to see you, Sir Agravaine. They're waiting for us, so we should get back."

A flash of annoyance crossed Agravaine's face, but then he nodded. "I will see you soon, Arthur." 

Arthur nodded, then let Merlin lead him away, quiet until they were out of Agravaine's sight. "He… seemed overly… friendly."

"That isn't exactly the word I'd use," Merlin said softly.

"No… I suppose it doesn't do it justice. Were we… friendly before?"

"I don't know. Bors, yes. And Leon, too… the others… I don't know who you spent the most time with. I tended to stay away from training sessions as much as I could."

Arthur frowned. "Why? Did the knights give you trouble?"

Merlin avoided his eyes, pretending he was making sure there was a good place to step. "No… not the knights…"

Arthur grabbed his arm. Merlin stopped at the touch. "Merlin…?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Arthur," he said softly.

"I… gave you a hard time…?"

"I told you. It doesn't matter. I swear it."

"Matters to me," Arthur said. "You've been so nice… we're… friends."

"Princes can't afford to be friends with servants." He finally met Arthur's eyes. "I never expected…" He glanced away again. "It's all right."

"No. It's not. You're my friend. But if that's how I treated you… I don't know why you came to find me…"

Merlin met his eyes once more. "Because…" The fate the dragon foretold had seemed decades away when he'd first heard it. Now, it was too close to even whisper. "Because you aren't… always a prat. Because… after everything else… you've always taken care of me. Even against your father's wishes."

Arthur looked at him quietly for a minute. "No… other reason?"

Merlin felt his stomach twist at the question. "No. I mean… Camelot needs you, Arthur."

Arthur moved closer. "Is… that all? No reason you might…" He away after a moment. "Never mind."

"No… say what you were going to, Arthur." It was enough to give Merlin hope, but he was scared. What if it wasn't what it sounded like?

Arthur met his eyes, hesitated for a moment, then moved closer. "Merlin…" It wasn't a question or a statement. The feeling in the one single word made the curl of nervousness in his stomach shift to heat, which felt like it rushed straight to his ears.

"Arthur…"

"No… shh… This… I've…" He hesitated again, but finally leaned forward and brushed his lips over Merlin's.

Merlin had kissed a few girls before, but it had felt nothing like this. Everything about Arthur was always different. It was like being in a thunderstorm, caught in the wind and rain, the charge of electricity running through him before the flash of light appeared. 

It was something he'd dreamed of so often, but now he was truly kissing Arthur, their bodies pressing closer as the kiss began to intensify.

Merlin heard a crackle from somewhere nearby, and pulled away. "Arthur…" Arthur looked as though he were waiting to be slapped. Merlin did his best to reassure him. "We shouldn't. Certainly not here. And…"

Arthur got a determined expression on his face, then nodded. "Fine. Then… let's go back to the castle. Where we can at least… talk?"

Merlin sighed, but he nodded. "All right."

 

**Fifteen**   
_Some watery tart threw a sword at you?_

When they returned to the castle, Gwen and Lancelot and Gwaine were waiting for them. Upon seeing Arthur's new sword, both men wanted a closer look.

"Where'd you get it?"

"It… was in the lake."

All three blinked at Arthur. "The… lake?"

"Well… yeah. This… hand held it out for me."

Gwen glanced at Merlin, narrowing her eyes as though to say, 'What did you _do_?"

"It was the oddest thing, wasn't it, Arthur?" Merlin said. Lancelot knew about his magic, but Gwaine still didn't know, and the fewer people who did, the better.

"Uh… yeah. Very… odd…"

"So… you got a sword," Gwaine said, bemused. "It any good?"

Arthur grinned. "Watch this." He took a swing at one of the practice dummies, and proceeded to decapitate it.

"You weren't aiming for its leg, were you?"

"Of course not!"

"So… it's magical?" Gwen asked.

"It must be, I suppose…"

"The skill is all his, though," Merlin insisted. "We've all seen him fight. I think it's just… helping him past whatever was blocking him before."

She frowned. "We'll see…"

"If you don't believe me… there is one way to be sure," Arthur said. "So… which of you will go first?"

Lancelot looked at Gwaine. "You go ahead. We can take turns if we need to."

Arthur held the sword ready. "Come on. Aren't chicken, are you Gwaine?"

"Oooh, you're going to regret that, Arthur…" He circled Arthur where he stood, and Arthur turned in place, waiting for him to strike.

The fight was over before it began. Gwaine raised his sword to strike, and Arthur did the same in response, failing to notice Gwaine's leg sweeping to catch Arthur's, pulling him down to the floor, then setting the tip of his sword on Arthur's chest. "I'd say you still have a lot to remember, your majesty…"

Arthur huffed, then pushed himself off of the floor. "Well… at least we have time…"

"It's a good start," Merlin said. Certainly it was nice to see Arthur gaining some confidence, though he was still too hesitant. "But… we'll need a scabbard for it. Maybe after that, we should break for supper. Get a fresh start in the morning?" 

From the sharp look Gwen was shooting at him, that probably wasn't the best idea, but he was unlikely to put it off much either way, and at least this way, he could pull her aside if she wanted to shout at him.

"Right." Arthur stood, then moved toward the sword racks, Gwaine following after, though Lancelot appeared to be as interested in speaking to Merlin as Gwen.

For a moment, there was a silent battle of waiting each other out before Merlin moved past them both. "Gwen, Lancelot… I think there's a storage room over here… help me search?"

They both hesitated, but followed after a moment.

Once they were out of Gwaine and Arthur's hearing, he waved at both of them. "All right, you both know about my magic, so… just… ask, okay?"

Gwen seemed startled, then sighed at him. "You know, for someone with such a dangerous secret, you're horrible at keeping it to yourself…"

Lancelot laughed, then leaned against the wall, apparently content to let Gwen do all the talking.

"Can we save the chastisement for later, Gwen?"

"Fine. Where did that sword come from?" 

Merlin bit his lip. "Your… father made it."

She sighed. "That sword? If it's father's work… it can't be magical, Merlin…"

"No… it is." 

"My father wasn't a warlock, Merlin…"

"No. He wasn't. But… I am. And… I… had a spell imbued into it." It was simpler than explaining about the Great Dragon or what he had done. "So… it is magical. I'm not entirely sure how it will help him, but it will."

"Why did you have him retrieve it from the lake? Moreover, what was it doing there in the first place?" Lancelot asked when he finally spoke up.

"It… wasn't exactly my choice. The… one who helped me told me to throw it there after… it was used by the wrong person. For fear of it being used for the wrong purpose." 

Gwen was obviously debating whether to call him on that, but then Arthur called out, "Found one!" and they turned to see Arthur and Gwaine heading towards them. A lucky reprieve, if Merlin said so himself. 

"Good… come on. Let's go see what we can scrounge up for supper," Merlin said, moving toward them, doing his best to ignore Gwen's eyes burning into his back.


	3. Prince Arthur's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Merlin, and their friends work to get ready for the tournament, and unexpected things improve their chances. And Merlin's, too.

**Sixteen**   
_Arthur's Dreams_

After supper, Merlin pleaded exhaustion. It had been a long day, after all. Gwen went with a bit of protest, sending Merlin a glare saying this wasn't over by a long shot. At least he could put it off for a few more hours.

Arthur was uncomfortable about using the bed. "I don't know, Merlin."

"It's your bed. If you don't sleep in it, no one will. No one's going to get angry if you do." 

It took a good deal more coaxing, but finally Arthur agreed, and after changing, he slid under the covers.

Merlin supposed they should have talked about the kiss, but it was late. After everything, he was ready to crash. So instead, he wished Arthur a good night, heading for his room off the antechamber. He did stop to leave a spell on the door to alert him if anyone stirred in the night before closing the door behind him. He stretched out on his pallet, not even aware when he fell asleep. 

He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when the spell woke him, but it took a few minutes before he discovered why. It didn't seem as though anyone had tried to open the outer door, so he headed into Arthur's room only to come up short.

Arthur was tossing back and forth on the bed, a faint glow radiating from his skin, muttering under his breath.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered.

There was no answer, but Arthur's struggles increased.

Merlin hurried to his side, settling on the edge of the bed, debating whether to shake him awake. Then the words became clear.

"No. Merlin… father… Don't leave me! Please!" 

Was this the spell? The reason Arthur couldn't remember?

Merlin closed his eyes, searching out the magic, and gasping when he managed to touch it. It was like a shell surrounding Arthur, brightest around his mind, where it drew its power. If Merlin were to break the enchantment, it could well destroy Arthur's mind forever. Still, he had to try. They needed Arthur too much.

It was like untying a knot which wound in on itself, each winding adding ten new loops to the knot. Merlin took his time, unaware as time slipped away. When the last loop of the spell fell away, the spell around Arthur broke with a flash that filled the whole room. Startled, Merlin toppled back and fell to the floor.

He sat up, rubbing the back of his head, starting when Arthur looked over the edge of the bed. "Merlin? What are you doing down there?"

"Fell."

Arthur glanced out the window, then at Merlin. "It's the middle of the night. What are you doing in here?" He rubbed at his face. "What am _I_ doing here?"

"I told you. It's your bed."

"Of course it's my bed, you blithering idiot. But what am I doing in it when last I remember, I was on a hunt?"

Merlin's heart stopped, meeting Arthur's eyes. "Hunt?" he echoed.

"Yes. We only left what—" Arthur frowned. "Last night? So what am I doing here?" He scowled deeper for a moment, and Merlin could see the moment when he realized. "Wait—there was an ambush?" He met Merlin's eyes. "Was I hurt?"

Merlin swallowed. "I don't know."

Arthur snorted. "What do you mean, you don't know? What would I be doing here otherwise? Where is my father?"

The request was enough to hurt. "He… Arthur. He's—"

Arthur wasn't listening. He was sitting up in bed, rubbing at his head now. "Must have taken a blow to the head, to not remember." He suddenly seemed to remember it was night. "It can wait until the morning. I wouldn't want to wake him." 

"I don't think you can," Merlin said.

Arthur still wasn't listening, though. "I was having the oddest dream." He turned to Merlin. "Wasn't even in Camelot. And some twit," His words trailed off at seeing Merlin's face, the truth dawning in his eyes. "Not a dream?" he asked, his voice stiff.

Merlin shook his head.

Another man would have collapsed at the loss of what had happened. Arthur drew up his chin. "Where is he?" he asked.

"The family crypt. We could—?" 

Arthur nodded, then moved to pull a cloak from his wardrobe. "Yes. Let's."

Merlin raised his hand to cast a spell, then faltered. They had to walk through the castle to see Uther's body, but without magic, someone was sure to stop them. If Arthur didn't remember his magic, perhaps it was a bad idea. Arthur saw his raised hand and rolled his eyes. "Just do it, Merlin. You aren't as stealthy as you think you are. If we're going to keep Morgana from taking my kingdom, we'll need all the help we can get, legal or not."

"You… remember?"

"I was aware _before_ , Merlin. I wanted you to tell me yourself. I guess it was too much to ask?"

"What? When?"

Arthur sighed. "We don't have time to stop and count the times right this second, Merlin, but if you must know—when you were poisoned. That first year."

The thought was mind-boggling. "So long? Why didn't you say? I mean…"

"I hate to interrupt your crisis, Merlin, but I need to see my father. Now." The last word was so broken, it pulled Merlin from his shock, and he looked up. Arthur face was sober, his mouth a line. Merlin had seen that expression before, and he knew how much pain he must be going through right now, even if the expression hadn't been his usual way of expressing deep emotional turmoil.

"Of course, Arthur." He quickly cast the spell, moving closer to Arthur. "That should keep everyone from seeing us." 

"Good." Arthur turned away, and Merlin followed, his stomach twisting. 

He'd not considered this moment at all when he'd been so focused on finding Arthur. Getting him here had been far more distracting. Now that Arthur had regained his memory, Merlin was at a loss. He'd never considered what would happen next. 

If Merlin'd thought of this, he'd have expected Arthur to be grateful, he supposed. But then, dealing with losing his father took precedence over everything else. Nor could Merlin blame him. He'd only met his own father once, but that was more than enough for him to feel the loss when he'd died. He couldn't imagine how he would have felt if he'd known him his whole life.

They made their way to the crypt, each lost in his own thoughts until they reached the hall outside the chamber. The guard on duty there to keep out people who didn't belong was easily distracted by another spell from Merlin. It was a dull job, and the man was already half asleep, so it was easy to help him fall into a doze for a few minutes while they walked past.

Once they'd entered the chamber, Merlin stayed near the door. Arthur moved unerringly to where his father lay, surrounded by stone. His fingers traced over the words carved into the tomb, then sank down to his knees and bowed his head.

It hurt to watch, but Merlin couldn't look away. He promised himself he would do whatever he could to make things easier for Arthur. They stayed for a long silent stretch of time, though Merlin couldn't have said how long. When Arthur rose to his feet once more, he put his palm on the tomb for a moment before turning to Merlin. "Tell me how."

"We don't know who did it. It was poison."

Arthur's mouth thinned. "A woman's weapon."

Merlin knew who he was thinking of, but though Merlin agreed, there was no way of knowing Morgana was involved. "We don't know for sure."

"We do. She's here, isn't she? My 'foster' sister? Yet she failed to race to my side when I arrived, the way the rest of you have. She'll pay, Merlin. For all of it."

"Arthur…"

"No. Don't." Arthur stepped past him, but stopped at the door. "Make sure he's asleep or something?"

Merlin sighed, nodding and casting the spell to lull the guard back to sleep once more. Then the two made their way up to Arthur's rooms before either spoke again.

 

**Seventeen**   
_A Day of Reckoning_

Once they'd entered Arthur's rooms, Merlin turned to Arthur. "It isn't as simple as you think," he told him.

Arthur ignored him, removing the cloak he wore, his lips still set in a thin line of annoyance.

Merlin needed to get through to him. He couldn't have Arthur attacking her. First they had to get him on the throne. _Then_ they could deal with her. "She has her reasons, Arthur."

"The same reasons you do, and you are here with me, instead of against me. Or am I mistaken?"

Merlin looked down. "I am your man. Whatever might come."

Arthur's hand on his shoulder made him glance up. The sad smile on his face twisted Merlin's heart. "I know. Thank you. For finding me. And for everything you've done."

"You're welcome. You're still my friend," Merlin said softly. He was all jumbled up right now. He was sad Arthur understood his loss. But he was also happy he was truly back. Another part of him was disappointed they'd likely never return to the moment in the woods when Arthur had kissed him. His overriding emotion, though, was happiness Arthur knew about his magic so that he didn't have to hide it from him any longer. It was too many emotions all at once.

"Merlin." Arthur moved closer, and Merlin looked up, breath catching at how close Arthur was now.

"Arthur?" His voice was soft, but it somehow echoed between them, the moment stretching out a touch too long to be quite real.

Suddenly, Arthur's lips were on his once more, and Merlin clung to him, never wanting this to end and reality to set in again.

Before he could stop him, Arthur pulled away from him again. Merlin watched him, nervous now. What would he say now? They couldn't ever do it again? How could Merlin face him every day, knowing what it was like to kiss him? Or what he looked like with his lips slightly bruised from his kisses?

"I've wanted to do that so many times," Arthur finally said.

"You… you have? Why? I mean…" Merlin felt his face heat. "I always thought…"

"Men can enjoy themselves together, Merlin. So long as it is discrete."

Discrete, right. Even though a part of him knew it needed to be like that, somehow it hurt to hear. It wasn't as though he could bear Arthur a child, after all. But the idea of being a bit of fun hurt. "Right."

"What? If you expect…"

"I don't expect anything, Arthur. I'm your man. Whatever you want that to mean." He hated feeling like this, being such a girl about it. He just hadn't expected the truth of it to hurt quite this much.

Arthur tugged him close again, nudged up his chin, then met his eyes. "Yeah. You are. But if you don't want this—"

Merlin blinked at him, incredulous. "Don't want this? Bloody hell, Arthur. Do you know how often I've dreamed of it? Of you forgetting _she_ exists. That _I'm_ the one you gaze at like that!"

Arthur's eyes widened slightly, and he smiled. "Really?"

Arthur's amusement rubbed Merlin the wrong way, making him want to run off and hide in another part of the castle. "Yeah, I know, I'm delusional, but…"

Arthur pulled him close and kissed him. "Oh, shut up, you girl's blouse. I think it's…" He searched for the right words, then shook his head and grinned instead. "Stay with me tonight?"

Merlin blinked at him, wrong-footed. "Just tonight?"

Arthur traced his cheek with a finger. "Not if I can help it."

"But…"

"Everything else can wait, Merlin. We have time, now. Thanks to you. Unless you don't want this?"

It was startling to see the doubt he'd seen on 'Wart' on Arthur's face, now that he remembered everything. Merlin couldn't let it stay there. He leaned in and kissed him, shivering as Arthur's arms tightened around him. "I want this," he whispered. The rest—he supposed they could sort this out with everything else later. Right now, he wanted to have what he'd always dreamed about.

Arthur smiled at him, leading him to the bed. "Have you ever been with a man before?" Arthur asked as he pushed off his night clothes. 

Merlin was so distracted by the sight, it took him a moment to answer. He only managed when he focused on the annoying smirk on Arthur's face. "Not really." He'd had a few offers, and he'd been with a couple of girls. Enough to know girls didn't do it for him. Whatever it was other blokes enjoyed about them, Merlin couldn't understand. He'd never tested out his interest in guys before. The offers from blokes had all been after his arrival here in Camelot. Those he'd turned away because he'd worried word might get back to Arthur, or worse, to Uther. The King would likely have had him executed for preferring men as fast as for being a warlock.

When Merlin didn't start undressing, Arthur smirked wider and moved close to help him. "Can't do this with all these clothes in the way, Merlin." 

Merlin flushed, batted his hands away, and tugged off his shirt. "Yeah, yeah." Kissing was easy compared to the rest of this, though. Then, it was only lips. What if he did something wrong, and Arthur threw him out on his ear? 

He obviously hesitated too long, because all of a sudden Arthur was right there, tugging at his clothes. He loosened ties on his trousers, stepping away with a grin. "Stop worrying, Merlin. If I want you here, that means you have nothing to fear." 

Arthur settled on the bed, staring up at him. Merlin so bad wanted to stop undressing and touch Arthur. Though Kay hadn't allowed Arthur proper training while he'd been with them, his years of training in Camelot left him slim, his muscles still well-defined. All Merlin wanted was to trace each line on his stomach with his tongue, and feel the silk of his skin. He knew it was something he would never get enough of once he'd experienced it.

"You keep licking your lips," Arthur purred. "You don't stop, I'll have to undress you myself and do every wicked thing I can possibly think of until we're both utterly spent."

Merlin gulped, then pushed down his trousers. He glanced at Arthur, suddenly unsure what he should do next. "Um…"

Arthur grinned, grabbing his hand and tugging him so Merlin fell on top of him. He rolled them over and kissed Merlin deeply. "Tell me what were you thinking when you were watching at me like that." he whispered, nuzzling and sucking at one of Merlin's ears.

"How delicious you looked," Merlin answered. He felt awkward and needy at the same time. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, but he was sure grabbing him was right out, though he desperately wanted to touch Arthur all over.

Arthur chuckled. "So take a taste." He nipped at Merlin's ear, making him gasp.

Taking him at his word, Merlin licked at his shoulder, his hands settling in the small of his back. When Arthur didn't protest, he let his nose nuzzle along the shoulder to his neck. He was surprised how good it was to breathe him in and feel the smoothness of Arthur's skin. 

"How much have you done?" Arthur asked him.

Merlin flushed in spite of himself. "Not much."

Arthur grinned, but before Merlin could get annoyed, he kissed him deeply. "Is it wrong that that pleases me?" 

Surprised, Merlin shook his head. "No. It does?"

"Yeah," Arthur said, his eyes dark. "A lot." He kissed Merlin again. "Want to show you everything."

Merlin bit back a moan.

"First, though, I want to see you."

"You saw me! You watched while I was undressing!"

"Yeah, but then, I couldn't touch." Merlin sucked in a breath as Arthur's hand stroked along his side and over his stomach. 

"Oh," he breathed.

"Yeah. Oh." He kissed Merlin again, his fingers curling around Merlin's cock, eliciting a low moan from him.

"Ohgod," Merlin moaned. It felt nothing like touching himself, and nothing like the one hand-job he'd gotten from one of the town-girls he'd spent time with. "Ah… fuck. Arthur…"

"Sshhhh… we'll get there." Arthur kissed along his collarbone; his hand stroking him firmly and making Merlin shudder with each stroke.

"Buh… ah… but, Arthur… ohgod… I don't… oh, fuck…"

"Just relax and enjoy, Merlin." Arthur slid lower and licked over a nipple, and Merlin heard himself whimpering. He flung an arm over his face, sure he was scarlet by now. 

"Ohgod! I can't… hold on… Arth-ur!" he squeaked, his voice breaking as Arthur's hand did something incredibly wicked he was obviously going to have to learn how to do, because it was fucking incredible.

"Then don't," Arthur whispered against his skin.

"Buh… ah! Fuck! Arth-eer!" Then he was spilling over Arthur's hand, his body shuddering in orgasm.

Arthur slid up to kiss him deeply, then pulled away to see him better. "You look amazing like that," he said with a grin.

Merlin blinked up at him, feeling flushed and boneless. "Yeah? You done this a lot?"

"A few times," Arthur admitted. "Nothing that meant much."

"Yeah?" Merlin wasn't sure he wanted to hear about how great Arthur's other conquests had been.

He needn't have worried. "Nothing like this," Arthur said, his voice softer now. Merlin melted, smiling up at him, his eyes sliding closed as he tilted his face up for Arthur to kiss. Arthur fit their mouths together in a way that made time and the world around them vanish.

 

**Eighteen**   
_The Morning After_

The two kissed and touched and made love until dawn, falling fast asleep and not waking until Merlin heard a knock at the chamber door. He ignored the sound for a moment, unsure where he was at first.

Arthur stirred next to him, and Merlin froze, eyes going wide as Arthur put a pillow over his face and shouted into it for whoever it was to go away.

When Merlin attempted to slip away, Arthur shifted and turned toward him, then grinned. Merlin could see when he realized what the problem was. "Shit," he whispered.

Merlin shook his head, kissed him quickly, then slid out of bed and pulled on his clothes as fast as he could. 

As soon as he could, he moved to open the door. On the other side was Gwen, looking worried. "Is everything all right?"

"Uh… yeah." He glanced toward the bed, where Arthur still held the pillow over his head. Merlin could see he was awake now, and listening, from how rigid he was holding his body. "Bad night. Could you—maybe go get breakfast, and we'll get dressed?"

"Sure." She seemed confused, but turned away. Merlin shut the door and sagged against it, glancing at Arthur as he sat up in bed.

"Are we going to tell them?" Merlin asked him.

Arthur gave him a wicked look. "That we're sleeping together?"

Merlin's ears flamed. "Not _that_ , you prat! That you remember."

Arthur sobered. "I… I don't know. If we do they can help, but it runs the risk of someone else we don't want to know finding out. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I think we should trust them. We need all the help we can get."

"Yeah. It was good thinking, by the way. Getting Gwaine and Lancelot to help out. Morgana was less likely to try to recruit them, given their status in the kingdom. How'd you deal with the banishments, though?"

Merlin shrugged, then pushed away from the door. "The ministers were so distracted, I could practically have brought in an army, and they wouldn't have noticed." He searched for some clothes for Arthur. "Here. Get dressed." He tossed them to him, then piled up the clothes from the night before. It was enough for now. The others weren't likely to notice his own clothes tangled in with Arthur's. He hoped.

Once they were dressed, Arthur sighed. "You're probably right. If we're going to trust them, we need to trust them with everything." He thought for a minute, then added. "At least, everything that has to do with winning back Camelot."

Merlin smiled, his breath catching as Arthur reached out to tug him close. "We can keep the other bit between us. For now, at least." They kissed, breaking apart when there was another tap at the door.

"I'll get it," Merlin said. He squeezed Arthur's hand, then moved away to let in Gwen. Lancelot was with her, but Gwaine was nowhere to be seen.

"Gwaine not joining us today?" Arthur asked. He was pleased at the prospect, and Merlin couldn't help but wonder why.

"Oh, he'll be along," Gwen said with a sigh. "He couldn't resist flirting with one of the servants on the way here. I swear he has nothing better to do with his time but drink, flirt, and fight." She set the tray on the table, glancing between the two of them, and frowned. "Bad night? You look like you didn't get much sleep."

Merlin let Arthur explain. He didn't think he'd be able without babbling.

He settled at the table, and the others followed suit. "You could say that. I…" He met Gwen's eyes. "My memory's back."

Gwen's eyes widened, and she leapt out of her chair and hurried to him, hugging him tight. "Oh, Arthur. I was so worried." She pulled away and looked up at him, smiling. "I'm glad."

He smiled down at her shyly, and Merlin turned away, feeling a twist of jealousy at the sight. He wasn't the only one. Lancelot was scowling at the dish in front of him as though it personally insulted him. It was the angriest Merlin could recall seeing him.

Gwen served them all, smiling widely now. "So how did it happen?"

"Well, before we get into that. We need to keep this between us all. Don't tell anyone yet, okay? If Morgana found out, she'd stop trying to be subtle about keeping me away."

Gwen deflated, nodding. "Right."

Lancelot nodded. "Of course. We need all the advantage we can get against her."

"Get against who?" Gwaine came in and plopped himself in the seat next to Merlin, reaching for some bread. "Are we plotting again?" he asked with a grin.

Gwen made a face at him, and Arthur sighed. "Merlin, would you?"

Merlin glanced away from Gwaine in surprise. The others knew about his magic, but Gwaine still hadn't guessed, and he wasn't sure if he wanted him to. "Sire?"

Gwaine snorted. "Sire? Since when did we get so formal around here?"

"Merlin, they're all going to know sooner or later. Especially if I'm going to be king. I think if we can trust them with everything else, you can trust them with this." 

Merlin sighed, nodding. "Right." He focused on the door, cast a locking spell, and another to soundproof it, then turned back to Arthur. "There. Will that do?"

"What did you do?" he asked, glancing toward the door.

"No one should be able to interrupt us now. Or overhear us."

"Perfect."

Merlin couldn't bring himself to look towards Gwaine. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how the man was reacting.

"All right, so—" Arthur began again.

"Wait, what?" Gwaine leaned in so Merlin couldn't help but see his wide eyes. "What the fuck was that?"

If Merlin hadn't been so mortified, he'd have been annoyed by Arthur's smirk. "You couldn't tell? It's called magic, Gwaine."

"Magic's illegal." He glanced at Merlin. "You're a warlock?"

Merlin stared into his lap. "Yeah." He wasn't particularly enjoying being on display like this. He wished he could raise his head enough to glare at Arthur without meeting Gwaine's eyes first.

"Yes, Gwaine. Merlin here is a warlock. As I was saying before you came in, if I can wrest my kingdom away from my greedy sister," Merlin frowned at the term, but Arthur kept talking as though he'd said nothing unusual, "then wizardry will no longer be illegal in Camelot."

Gwaine snorted. "How are you going to do that when you can still barely lift your sword, 'your highness?'" 

"Want to try me, Gwaine?"

Gwaine grinned back. "You're on, 'Wart.'"

If Arthur looked at Merlin like that, he would have had second thoughts about whatever it was he was planning. Gwaine seemed to have either not noticed, or refused to recognize the danger inherent in the expression on Arthur's face.

"Can't this wait until later, Arthur?" Gwen asked, and Merlin was grateful he wasn't the only one uncomfortable about this.

"Not to worry, Gwen. This shouldn't last long," Arthur said, raising his sword. "Whenever you're ready, Gwaine?"

"Ready, Arthur," Gwaine said with a smirk.

It was over almost before it began, and Gwaine found himself on his back, Arthur's sword to his neck, eyes wide. "What the…?"

"Aren't you going to welcome me back, Gwaine?" Arthur asked. He shifted his sword away, then offered him a hand. For a moment, Merlin wondered if he'd actually help him up, his grin was so scary looking. What the hell was that about?

Gwaine blinked at him, but after a moment, he took the hand and rose slowly to his feet. "You remember?"

"I remember. Which you would have known if you'd been here with Gwen and Lancelot. If you want to help, I'd suggest keeping it in your trousers until after my coronation."

Gwaine glared at him. "You know, when Merlin asked me to help find you, I'd forgotten what an arse you can be."

"Careful. Unless you'd like to spend the first months of my rule in my dungeons." Arthur smirked, settling in his chair once more. He filled his plate as though he'd just been having a conversation with Gwaine. "As I was saying before we were interrupted, we need to keep the fact I've regained my memory between the five of us for now. It wouldn't do for Morgana to find out yet."

"Right," Gwaine said, sinking into his chair. "Do we get to know _how_ your memory returned? Someone finally knock some sense into that royal head of yours?"

Arthur humphed, then glanced at Merlin. "Actually, I'm not sure. Merlin?"

Merlin shifted in his chair as everyone turned to him. "You were having a nightmare. I realized you were remembering in your sleep. I think someone, or some spell, more likely, was keeping it from being a conscious memory. At least, that's what makes the most sense. So I tried to break it."

"What, just like that?" Gwaine asked, bemused. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Arthur snorted. "That's Merlin. I don't know. Do you ever think things through before you do them?"

Merlin shot him a glare. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah," he said, his voice softer now. "Thank you."

 

**Nineteen**   
_Preparations_

Afterwards, 'training' Arthur consisted of long days finding places to practice where they could talk with the most trustworthy of Arthur's knights. They still couldn't let them know what had happened, but they needed to start somewhere. Bors and Leon were among the first they spoke to, while Agravaine was pointedly excluded. Which didn't surprise Merlin in the least, considering the way he'd accosted them in the woods. There was definitely something off about that one.

Arthur checked in with his 'foster family' once a day. He played the role of 'Wart' shockingly well despite the fact his memory had returned. Then he and Merlin would find an excuse to go off to the castle for him to train, or for some other reason. Kay seemed uninterested either way. Merlin noticed Hector worried less and less as time went on that Arthur might regain his memory. At least, that was what he assumed the man had been so worried about when they'd come to Camelot.

Morgana proceeded to ignore them as though they weren't even there. Still, Merlin was certain there were spies watching them, so they were careful to keep behind locked doors when talking about their plans. 

Or when the two of them were alone.

As worried as Merlin was Arthur only wanted one night of fun, he had been quite surprised when Arthur insisted they share his bed the next night. Even more when Arthur kissed him again and demanded he remove his clothes before getting into bed.

Not that Merlin minded at all. It was surprising to know Arthur seemed to enjoy claiming him each night as much as he had their first time together. In fact, some nights, he enjoyed it more.

Merlin wondered what made the difference. At least, when Arthur wasn't busy making his brain leak out of his ears with his wicked mouth, or fucking him into the mattress until he screamed. If he'd known it was going to be like this, he'd have lain himself out on Arthur's bed long before now, and let him have his way with him.

Some nights, he lay staring up at the bed's canopy long after Arthur fell asleep, still feeling everything they'd done, and wondering what all this meant. He'd seen Arthur hugging Gwen once since his memory had returned, and the twist of jealousy had been almost too much to handle. He couldn't imagine what would happen when Arthur chose to marry.

So he tried to forget. Instead he focused on helping Arthur prepare for the coming tournament. There was plenty of help in the form of their friends. Gwaine especially seemed to delight in fighting with Arthur, now that he could fight back properly.

Things were going swimmingly, and Merlin should have known it was going _too_ well. Two men with hoods attacked them as they were walking to Arthur's rooms after supper with the others one night. Luckily, Arthur's reflexes kicked in, and he managed to keep them from getting too close. Merlin was horrified how easily he'd been lulled into a sense of safety here, despite everything.

He was just glad Arthur always carried his sword with him these days. If they'd been caught unarmed… Just the thought had him shivering. He cast a quick spell to summon something to knock the two men out with, then looked up at Arthur after he'd knelt to check they were otherwise unharmed. "Now what?"

Arthur scowled at the two sprawled bodies for a moment before answering. "Go get a guard. I'll watch them."

"What if…"

"Merlin. Go."

Merlin sighed, then nodded. "All right. Be careful." He turned, hurrying along the hall to find any guard nearby. However, he was several corridors away before he found anyone at all. That couldn't be a coincidence, he was sure.

It took far too long to find a guard who would come with him, and by the time they returned to Arthur, the two were conscious. Luckily, Arthur had tied them back to back and hold his sword in a threatening way.

"What the bloody hell took you so long, Merlin?"

"There weren't any guards anywhere in this wing."

Arthur's brow furrowed, but he didn't say anything more about it, turning to the guard who'd joined them. "These two attacked us."

The guard looked at the two men on the floor, then at Arthur. "They seem pretty harmless to me. Where are their weapons?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. Didn't the man have a clue who Arthur was? "Look, we were just walking down the hall."

"If you wanted to cause a brawl, you'd say that, wouldn't you. Release them, and we'll call it even," the guard told them.

"What? Are you mad? They tried to kill us!" Arthur shouted. "I want them in the dungeons!"

"All I see is two gentlemen on the floor, and you with a sword. My Lord. So I'm afraid I can't help you." 

Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm before he could attack the guard. "Come on, Arthur. Another time." He'd obviously have to be more careful from now on. Obviously, Morgana hadn't given up yet.

He tugged Arthur away, ignoring his muttering until they got to Arthur's rooms. "Damn. She obviously has the guards convinced there's something in letting her become Queen. Or that you're some a danger."

"Me? That's insane! I'm the Crown Prince! What danger am I?"

"You're going to take the kingdom she wants. Now calm down, Arthur. I'll have to find a spell to protect you."

"I can protect myself fine, Merlin."

"She doesn't know that, Arthur. And you can't watch your back. I'd feel better if I knew no one could sneak up on you unawares. Okay?"

"Fine. What would you suggest? Because I refuse to stay here in my rooms until you feel safe enough to let me out."

"Not necessary. Just keep one of us is with you to help you if they try for you again. At least until I can come up with something better. Not so hard, is it?" 

Arthur scowled, but nodded. "Fine." He sighed. "I hate this. Feeling like an outsider in my own kingdom! It's insane, Merlin!"

"We all know you'll win. When you do, anyone who doesn't believe who you are won't be able to stand against those who do."

"What if the people don't believe it, despite my winning?"

Something Merlin considered late at night when he couldn't sleep. Definitely not something he liked thinking about. "I don't know. We'll figure out something. You are the next king. We'll make sure it happens. All right?"

"All right."

Even as the two prepared for bed, Merlin searched his memory for ways to protect Arthur. There had to be something, didn't there?

 

**Twenty**   
_A Miracle Alone_

The idea came to him when Arthur was discussing the sword with Lancelot and Gwaine a few days later. They'd been talking about what a well-crafted blade it was, and the conversation came round to how they'd retrieved it. 

"Merlin showed you where it was?" Gwaine asked. "How did you know, Merlin?"

He supposed this was as good a time as any to come clean about it. "Because I threw it there." He met Arthur's eyes, thinking about all the things he hadn't yet told him, and wondering how he would take the news Merlin was the one who had released the dragon. Maybe it was best to keep that bit to himself.

"You what?" Gwaine asked. "Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Yes. I mean, I know you enjoy doing ridiculous things, Merlin, but that—well, that's a bit more ridiculous than usual," Arthur agreed.

Merlin sighed. "Because the dragon told me to put it there."

"The—dragon." Arthur made the words sound like he couldn't understand their meaning. "Which dragon was this?"

He sighed. "The one that used to be chained up under Camelot," he said cautiously.

There was dead silence in the room for several minutes. 

"There was a _dragon_ under your castle, Arthur?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur looked at least as shocked. "Not that _I'd_ been aware."

"The one that attacked after Morgana left."

"Was abducted," Gwen broke in.

Merlin closed his eyes and shook his head. "There was a dragon, okay? And it used to help me." He met Arthur's eyes. "When Gaius wasn't able to. For whatever reason." 

Arthur nodded slowly. "Okay… and what? The sword was going to kill someone?"

Merlin bit his lip, then nodded. "Sort of." He took a deep breath. "When the shade challenged you?" He could see the memory reflected in Arthur's eyes. 

"It was the knight's sword?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. He glanced at Gwen, then to Arthur. "I had it made. So you could beat him."

There was another long silence in the room as Arthur met Merlin's eyes for a moment, then down at the sword he'd been holding in his lap. "I see," he said finally, his voice soft.

"No one could have won against that thing. You needed help."

"So you made me a magic sword?" Arthur asked, meeting his eyes again.

"Yeah. Gwen's father made it."

Arthur frowned. " Gwen's dad didn't have magic did he? Or was father…"

"No." Merlin cut him off. "He was innocent of anything, aside from being bribed by a bad man. The sword was one of his best, though."

Gwen's face crumpled for a moment, but she nodded. " I know he would have been proud, Arthur. To have you use his sword," she said softly.

Arthur watched at her for a moment before he smiled, but the moment he did, she smiled as well. "I think he'd be very pleased to know he could help you gain your throne this way."

"I'm sure he would," Arthur said softly. He turned to Merlin. "So it isn't magic, then?"

"No, it is." He took a deep breath. "The dragon imbued it with power. That's why it wanted me to throw it in the lake. It didn't want it to be misused."

"Misused? I didn't even get to use it."

"No, but your father did. Against the shade."

Arthur's eyes widened for a second, then he looked at the sword, his fingers stroking over the hilt. "I didn't know."

"Yeah. And the dragon wasn't happy. When I asked him to help, he made me promise that no one else would use it. When he found out… he was _furious_. Made me promise to get rid of it."

"But…" Arthur glanced toward the window, as though to check the dragon hadn't appeared while they'd been talking.

"It's all right. I asked him if we could retrieve it. In hopes it would help you."

"You asked him?"

"Yes, all right? I call for him when I need help, and he comes."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, and Merlin was certain he'd ask, but he didn't. "So you asked and?"

"And he said if you were worthy it was yours."

"Worthy? I'm Crown Prince."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you deserved it. But you proved you did."

"Because it came to me?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. "Well…" His voice trailed off, as though he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Seems to me a sword with that sort of story deserves a name," Lancelot said, his voice startling them all after being so quiet during most of the conversation.

"A name?" Merlin hadn't considered it.

Arthur was staring at the sword, nodding. "Yeah it does. It's too special not to have one. What do you think, Merlin?"

"I suppose. I'd never considered it."

Gwaine snorted. "Sounds a bit much to me, but I've never owned a magical weapon myself. What'll you call it, Arthur?"

He frowned, shaking his head. "I don't know. I've never named anything before."

"How does one normally name a weapon?" Merlin asked.

"If they have them at all, they tend to come with them," Gwaine said. "Maybe something like, 'the tournament winner?'" he asked Arthur.

"That sounds stupid. And dull. It needs to be something special." Arthur looked up at Merlin.

"Dragon's fire?"

"That sounds good," Gwen said. "Goes with Pendragon."

Arthur shook his head. "No, not quite. It needs to be deceptively simple."

"Reaper," Gwaine suggested, causing Arthur to roll his eyes.

"No, I really don't think that fits." He sighed. "I don't know."

"Calibur?" Lancelot suggested, interrupting him. "It means 'strong steel.'"

"Maybe…" Arthur gazed at the sword again, thoughtful now, not actually seeing at any of them. "Maybe Excalibur?"

"Oh, I like that," Merlin said. "It has a ring to it."

Arthur met his eyes. "Does it? It doesn't seem too—"

"No."

"Not at all," Gwen agreed. "I think it's a wonderful name."

Arthur grinned. " Excalibur it is."

"Sounds boring to me," Gwaine said.

"Yes, well, you're outvoted," Arthur told him with a satisfied grin. "Not that anyone else's vote counted much, but yours counted the least." He grinned, gave the blade a last swipe with a polishing cloth, then slid it into the scabbard they'd found for it. Merlin found himself thinking it was too bad they didn't have a better one for it. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Gwen?" he moved to her side, pulling her away from the others. "Do you know anything about making scabbards?" he asked her softly.

She frowned. "Well, not on my own. I did help father craft a few over the years, but I don't know if I could manage on my own. Perhaps Elyan could help you?"

Merlin hadn't had much contact with Gwen's brother since he'd come to Camelot. "Do you think he would?" 

"I could go with you to ask, if you liked?" she said, smiling.

Merlin shook his head. "No, that's all right. I'll see if he's willing. Thanks, Gwen."

 

**Twenty-One**   
_Fit for a King (or his sword)_

Elyan was more than willing to help. "After all, he helped me. The least I can do is create a scabbard fit for his sword. I'll need the measurements, though."

"I can get that for you. Thank you, Elyan."

"As I said, my pleasure." Even as Merlin left, he could see Elyan was already planning what he would do. 

Getting the measurements was simple, and Merlin sent them down with a page. The next afternoon, he received a note Elyan was finished already.

"Wow… you work fast," he said when he came to retrieve it.

"I wanted it to be ready for the tournament tomorrow. And I was inspired." He held out the scabbard, and Merlin stared at it for a moment, almost afraid to touch it. 

"It's beautiful," he said softly as he took it in his hands. 

The dark leather gleamed in the light. The end was bound with a highly polished bit of copper wrapped up and around the body of the scabbard and curled around the top, which dipped in where Arthur would grip the haft to pull it from the scabbard. The metal added a glitter of its own to the scabbard as it tilted in the light. Even without gold and gems, it was the finest scabbard Merlin had ever seen. 

He met Elyan's eyes. "Thank you. He'll be very pleased."

"Let him know we're rooting for him," Elyan said with a smile. 

"I will." Merlin wrapped the scabbard in a cloth, then hurried to the castle. 

It wasn't ready yet. He needed to cast spells on it, and who knew how long that might take? At least he had them all picked out already. He spent the rest of his day casting spells on it, and by the time the others came up to the room for a late supper, he was almost finished.

Gwen was carrying the tray as Arthur opened the door. Merlin looked up from where he was bent over the table, grabbing up the scabbard and hiding it behind his back at seeing Arthur. "I hadn't realized it was so late."

"What have you been up to?" Arthur asked, frowning. He moved to try to see what Merlin was hiding behind his back, and Merlin turned to keep it out of sight. "What are you hiding, Merlin?"

Merlin twisted more to hide it further, but it was snatched from his hands by Gwaine, who had snuck up behind him unnoticed. "Hey! Give that back!"

"What? This old…" Gwaine's teasing words faded as he saw at the scabbard. "Wow! Where'd you get this?"

Gwen saw it and smiled. "So he finished it?"

A little embarrassed, Merlin nodded. "He did a wonderful job of it. I'm done with it, too." He met Arthur's surprised gaze. "I thought Excalibur deserved a better scabbard."

Arthur's sudden smile was enough made all the extra effort worth it, even if Gwaine had spoiled the surprise a little. "You made Excalibur a scabbard?" he asked.

"Well, actually, Gwen's brother made it. I just asked him to. And added a few things?"

Arthur grinned, pulling the scabbard from Gwaine's hands. "Like?"

"Mostly protection spells. It should keep any wound you might get from being mortal. At least while you wear the scabbard."

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Merlin. It was Arthur who finally spoke. "Someday you and I are definitely going to have to have a very long discussion about how much you can do with your magic, Merlin."

Merlin squirmed uncomfortably at the attention. "Yeah. I guess. It's not that big a deal. Just… spells."

"Yeah. That will likely keep me alive in the next few days." He gave Merlin a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you." He moved to the table and took off his sword, drew Excalibur from the old scabbard and slipped it into the new one, hold it up to examine it better. "It fits perfectly." He glanced at Gwen. "Your brother does excellent work. I might need to make him my personal smith after my coronation."

Gwen grinned. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled. Unless he runs away. With Elyan, you never can tell." She set out the meal, then sat in what had become her accustomed spot over the last week. "Well?" she asked, looking around at them all. "Dig in."

The men settled in at the table, and talk turned to the tournament that would begin the next day. Gwaine and Lancelot had decided to participate in the tourney as well. Both as a way of protecting Arthur and to prove they were worthy of knighthood, though it had taken some convincing to get Gwaine to agree to that part.

Merlin personally expected him to disappear at the drop of a hat, even if he _did_ become a knight. Still, it was worth keeping him here as much as they could. He was too good a fighter not to become part of Arthur's court.

There had yet to be a second attack on Arthur, which made Merlin nervous. Granted, he and the others made certain Arthur was never alone. Morgana wasn't stupid enough to use the same ploy twice, but she couldn't afford to let Arthur win the tournament. Too many would be there to see it. Too many would recognize him for who he was. She couldn't allow that. Which meant that if she was going to try again, it would be tonight, or tomorrow before the tournament.

Still, with all of them there, surely they'd be able to stop anything she attempted to do? At least, Merlin had hoped so. They were as prepared as they possibly could be for whatever happened. They had to be.

 

**Twenty-Two**   
_Contrary Plans_

It was a mess. How Merlin had found Arthur, Morgana didn't know. She was furious he'd managed it at all. Not only had that blundering fool Hector allowed him Arthur to return to Camelot, but somehow, Merlin and Arthur managed to foil the men she'd sent to capture them. She had hoped she could tuck them somewhere out of sight until the ministers declared her Queen. Now that hope was dashed.

Since their return, she'd regretted her decision to simply send Arthur away. At the time, she had considered killing Arthur outright. But she'd known that would make her appear far worse if it came out, so she'd hoped getting Arthur out of the way until she could take the throne would be enough. It had obviously been a bad choice.

Whatever luck guided her half-brother, it was driving Morgana mad. Which meant going to the only person left she trusted. The only one she knew could soothe her.

Morgause.

The servant she sent to retrieve her was well-trained. No whisper of rumour would be heard about this meeting. Though it was hard to speak without a tongue.

As soon as Morgause arrived in Morgana's rooms, everything felt as though it would be all right again.

"Sister. What is it?"

"He's back."

"What do you mean, back? Surely we paid enough."

"Regardless, he's here with Hector and that fool brat of his. His memory is still gone, but," She sighed. "I don't know what to do. What if he remembers, Morgause?"

"We shall have to make sure he doesn't. Won't we?" Morgause smirked. "We'll send one of his knights to welcome him home, and then…" Her eyes glittered. "The tournament won't be a problem."

Morgana couldn't stop the worries from overwhelming her. "What if…" She only relaxed slightly when Morgause took her hands.

"Shh. Sister, trust me. He will do just as we expect him to. He has so far."

Morgana wasn't so sure about that. One thing had gone wrong rather spectacularly. "Until this. I can't help but wonder how Merlin found him." She tugged her hands away and went to the window, scowling down at the yard where the tournament would be held. 

Morgause's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Merlin. Leave him to me. I've had my suspicions about him for some time. I should have dealt with him long ago. It's never too late. Make your appearance tomorrow, and send our friend off to deal with Arthur. I'll deal with his little serving boy."

Morgana turned to her. "And Hector?"

Morgause frowned. "We left purposefully vague instructions. I made certain he wouldn't be able to give us away, sister. Once you are on the throne, we will banish him to his crumbling ruin. We'll send his boy out to the borders where he's most likely to die in some border skirmish, and that will be that. I'd say it's more than enough punishment for anyone."

Morgana wasn't mollified by the thought. "What if we fail?" After Arthur's return, it was growing harder for Morgana to believe they would succeed in their plans.

"We can't. We won't. Arthur Pendragon will be nothing but a memory which will fade from the people's recollection with time." Her eyes glittered as she stroked Morgana's arm. " you will be the most beloved ruler ever to sit the throne of this kingdom, my dear sister."

The words gave Morgana hope, and she smiled. "Yes. I will."

Once she was queen, no one would remember things had ever been as wretched and close-minded as they were now. They would certainly never remember Uther and his son. They would become nothing more than a footnote in history. A bad one. 

Once she was queen, everything would be perfect.


	4. The Tourney Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and his friends work their way up the ranks, and Merlin and Arthur grow closer.

**Twenty-Three**   
_Tournament Dawning_

The day of the tournament dawned bright, only wisps of clouds in the sky, birds chirping gaily in their nests, loud enough to wake the dead.

Arthur was up at dawn with them, pacing nervously around the room and stretching while he waited for Gwen to arrive with breakfast.

Merlin was about ready to kill him.

"Shouldn't she be here by now?"

Merlin peeked out from under the pillow he'd put over his head to try to drown out the din. "Arthur, it's only half past the crack of oh dear lord what time is it? God forbid we should already be up. Come to bed and relax."

"I can't relax. So much could go wrong today."

"It won't. You'll have Lancelot and Gwaine to back you up, and you've got Excalibur. You can't fail."

"You can't know that."

"Arthur Pendragon, if you don't come back to bed right now, I will turn you into a toad so I can get the rest of my sleep. Now come here."

Arthur startled at Merlin's tone, but did as he was told, settling onto the edge of the bed. "I just—"

"Shhh." Merlin tugged him down to kiss him, pulling him, still clothed, under the covers. "Now sleep."

Arthur tried. Merlin would give him that. He was still for all of about five seconds before he shifted onto his side. Then to his back. Then tugged Merlin closer, then rolled over again.

Finally, Merlin gave up. "You're out to drive me mad today, aren't you?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

Arthur'd sat up as well, and now he moved closer, grinning. "You could distract me."

"Right. And have them walk in on us?"

Arthur paled. "Oh. Right."

"Yeah, I didn't think so." He got out of bed. "Well at least I can get dressed."

Arthur made a disappointed noise.

"It's your own fault, you know," Merlin told him as he tugged on his trousers and changed into a new shirt. "You should have taken advantage of me when you woke up, instead of pacing the room. Then we wouldn't have to worry about whether they'd catch us…"

"Well, I wasn't exactly thinking clearly, now, was I?" Arthur asked, moving behind him and sliding a hand under his shirt from behind to stroke his chest. He nuzzled at Merlin's neck, and it was incredibly hard to keep from giving in and let Arthur do what he liked. It all felt so good.

"Stop it. Gwen'll be here shortly. Do you want her seeing us?"

Arthur released him with a huff. "Fine. Like you don't enjoy it."

"That's not the point." The thought he would eventually have to give it up hurt. He pushed it into the recesses of his mind where he could deal with it later. Today was too important. "Now, maybe we should…"

He stopped at the knock on the door. Gwen usually entered after knocking, but when the door didn't open, Merlin went to see if she needed help. He had to hide his surprise when he opened the door and it wasn't Gwen.

"Sir Agravaine."

The knight's eyes widened in surprise to see Merlin at the door, then frowned for a moment before smiling in a vaguely unfriendly way. "I was sent to escort… 'Wart?'" He shook his head and glanced at Arthur. "It seems an odd nickname for the Crown Prince to be using."

Arthur was quick to put on his best 'Wart' expression. "Well Merlin here still hasn't fully convinced me I am who he thinks I am. I prefer using my own name on the lists. Just in case."

Agravaine looked bemused, the expression almost a half-smirk. "Of course, 'Wart.' Probably for the best," he said. "So… shall we? Or did you want Merlin to follow along?" He said, glancing at Merlin with an expression approaching a sneer.

"Follow?" Arthur asked. 

"Yes. Down to the field. I'm here to show you the general layout, since you're unfamiliar with it."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. More likely, his intent was to make sure Arthur didn't get out to the field, he was sure. "We're waiting for the others."

"Oh, other knights have been sent to gather them," he assured them.

"Have they?" Arthur made the question sound so earnest, Merlin almost believed it. "Well… yes, I'd like Merlin to come with us, at least. I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Ah, well, Merlin can take care of that, too. While I show you around, he can go get it."

Merlin knew that wasn't going to happen. Until Arthur was on the field, he wasn't about to leave his side. "Actually, there's bread left from last night," he told Arthur. "You could have that."

Agravaine scowled, then sneered at Merlin. "What kind of breakfast is _that_ for a fighter? He needs _meat_."

"Yes, well, as he's going to the field, he won't be able to sit to eat, so I guess he can't, now, can he?" There was no way in hell Merlin would leave Arthur alone with the knight. Arthur might not trust him, but it didn't mean the man couldn't catch him by surprise when they were alone.

"No… it's all right, Agravaine," Arthur said before the knight could argue more with Merlin. "Bread will do." He moved to the remains of the tray, picking up the heel of bread from their supper the night before. "I doubt I could stomach more."

Merlin didn't like the glint in Agravaine's eye, but he said nothing, and began to gather Arthur's things. He was pleased to see Arthur pick up Excalibur, and belt it around his waist.

"Someone going to attack us in the halls?" Agravaine said. Merlin could tell he was forcing the amusement in his voice. Had he hoped Arthur would go to the field unarmed?

Arthur shrugged. "You never know. Aren't castles always filled with court intrigues? That's what Hector always says."

The guileless look on Arthur's face was surprisingly disarming. Merlin had to hide the smirk the answer brought to his face, turning away to pick up Arthur's shield and wishing he could use his magic to carry everything. At least it wasn't his full suit today. Tomorrow would be much harder. He'd have to make certain there was a page to help him with the full suit of armor. He managed by putting the helmet on his own head, draping the plate over one shoulder, and then turned to Arthur, who was finishing the last of the bread.

"There," Arthur said. "All ready to go." He smiled at Agravaine, who seemed less than pleased.

"Well, then…" He rolled his eyes at Merlin's struggles, then headed towards the door, leaving the two of them to follow. 

Arthur tried not to meet Merlin's eyes, obviously biting back a chuckle. Once he'd managed to recover, he nodded at him with a grin before turning to follow Agravaine, leaving Merlin to bring up the rear.

Agravaine did his best to lose Merlin as they made their way to the door leading out to the field. He only managed once, and that because the helmet fell off Merlin's head, and he had to stop to pick everything up before he could follow them again. He caught up quick enough, though, and Arthur was still all right, so he didn't worry about it. Too much, anyway.

The field itself was packed with men of all shapes and sizes, and to Merlin's eyes, abilities as well. Some of them looked as though they'd only come to fight because they were forced. Others looked disappointed the fight hadn't started yet. A few men had scraps of cloth hanging from their arms. Obviously tokens from admirers or sweethearts. Pages and squires scurried all over the grounds, helping the men get ready and delivering messages of various sorts.

It was a madhouse.

Agravaine led them past several tents packed with men putting on armor, and one tent which Elaine sat in front of, her face grim, which reminded Merlin several of these men might not walk off the field today. Even sure Arthur wouldn't be one of them, he promised himself he'd wait with her through at least one fight. So long as Arthur was with Gwaine and Lancelot. 

He gave her a quick smile, and she returned it, nodding to him before he was out of sight. 

They stopped in front of a smaller tent, and Merlin recognized it as Arthur's personal tent. He was surprised it had been set up. There didn't seem to be enough room to spare, but here it was.

"Here's your tent, Arthur. If you have any questions, feel free to send a page for me," Agravaine told him.

"Of course. And thank you, Agravaine." He went into the tent, and after a glance at Agravaine, Merlin followed, grateful to be able to put everything down again.

 

**Twenty-Four**   
_The Melee_

Once Arthur was dressed in his gear, the two headed out to the field where the other combatants were lining up as well. They found Gwaine and Lancelot, and Arthur settled between them, giving Merlin a nod before looking out over the field.

Merlin walked up the line of men waiting to go out onto the field. Some wore full armor, while others only had leather plate. It was likely they'd be the first to go. The ones in full armor wearing out before their fellows, and the ones in leather cut down by those who were better protected in mail and plate.

It was going to be a massacre. Merlin sighed, then shook his head, heading toward the tent where he'd seen Elaine, and found her there, talking to Gwen. "Is this where the secret supporters of Arthur are supposed to stand?" he asked jokingly.

Elaine smiled at him. "You're in a good mood. I take it he's ready?"

"As ready as he can be." He glanced at Gwen. "We missed you this morning."

She scowled. "I was detained. Lady Morgana needed extra help this morning." Her eyes narrowed. "I don't know who she thinks she's fooling."

Elaine made a sympathetic noise. "Well, it will all be over soon, right? When Arthur wins?"

"We can all hope," Merlin answered. "And that your talents won't need to be used for more than simple bandages today," he added.

"Likely a vain hope," she said, scanning the mass of men still gathering at the side of the field.

Gwen followed her gaze. "So many. I think this is more than the first two tournaments put together."

"Likely because it's the last," Merlin said. "I bet a lot of these traveled from far away, and it was quite the journey to get here. Others probably hoped a bit of extra training before coming would give them the upper hand." 

Elaine sighed. "Meaning plenty of them only think they know what they're doing."

"Well, you have us to help with whatever happens. Right, Merlin?" Gwen asked. 

"And as many pages as you can draft into service," Merlin said with a nod.

"I hope it will be enough," she said, eyeing the men lined up once more. "What if—" 

Before she could complete the sentence, a seneschal was walking out onto the field. The crowd went quiet.

"Gentlemen," he called out. "You are here to compete for a place in the new kingdom of Camelot." He turned his face to look up at Morgana, who sat in the royal box looking the most regal Merlin had ever seen her. It made him ache for the days when she had been a friend he could be proud of. "The lady Morgana wishes you all good luck, and hopes you will do yourselves proud.

"Only the best can be chosen to serve. This round will determine who will be allowed to compete. You will be split into three groups who will fight until only ten remain. Once all three groups have finished their battles, those who remain will be allowed time to recuperate until tomorrow, when they will battle in pairs until only five remain. On the final day, those five will battle the ten who have won the honour in our previous tourneys this year. Only five will be allowed to serve as knights, regardless of name or rank.

"Battle honorably. Those who distinguish themselves in battle may be allowed a place as well." The seneschal looked up at Morgana, who nodded, then turned back to the line of men waiting to be let onto the field. 

He glanced to the far end of the line, nodding at the guards there, who were letting the men there trickle onto the field. After a few minutes, they stopped the next man in line, and the seneschal looked around at them, then moved to the edge of the field. "You may fight until you have fallen, or until you receive a visible wound. Anyone fighting to kill will be taken from the field in chains."

The last command surprised Merlin. He'd expected dirty play not only to be ignored, but to be rampant on the field. Apparently anything Morgana planned would be subtle. That was her way. To smile to your face, but plot behind closed doors. Still, it meant she wasn't likely to attack Arthur here in the open. Or at least, so Merlin could hope.

"Are the rules clear to everyone?" The seneschal looked around as the men on the field nodded. "Good. Then…" He scrutinized around one final time. "Begin!"

If Merlin thought things were mad before, he'd had no clue. It was little different from watching a true battle—aside from the flags and markers bordering the field to keep the men within the bounds. Shouts and clangs came from the field, making him wince. 

He turned toward where Arthur stood, frowning. Maybe this was a bad idea. He knew Arthur wanted everyone to get a good glimpse of him, but maybe this wasn't the way to do it? What if someone struck a lucky blow? What if he were badly hurt by one of the brutes he'd be fighting against?

"Stop worrying, Merlin," Gwen said, giving his arm a squeeze. "He'll do fine. He has Excalibur, after all."

Merlin nodded, but he couldn't stop thinking of how many ways this could all go seriously wrong.

The first men being led off the field helped to distract him. He hurried off to help Elaine with those who were being led to her tent, leaving Gwen to watch the next fight. Most received little more than superficial wounds, but often they needed help to get armor off so Elaine could get at the wound in question, and many needed water to rehydrate.

By the end of the next battle was, Merlin was so distracted, he hadn't looked up for several hours, and he was unprepared to hear the seneschal's voice announcing the next battle.

Merlin turned to see the initial set of fighters receive their nod from Morgana before leaving the field, and the next group was slowly let onto the field, Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot among them. Merlin shifted nervously. What if something happened to Arthur?

"Lancelot won't let anything happen to him," Gwen said.

When had she shown up? Merlin turned to her. "I know. It's… I'm just nervous for him."

She nodded. "Me too. For all of them." She was watching Morgana, who was glowering down her nose at Arthur and not-quite sneering.

When the melee began, the three men moved back-to-back, each tackling those who engaged them, but keeping as close to that spot as they could and holding it as their own for the entire battle.

"Clever." Gwen said. "I suppose that's why they're so good."

Merlin nodded, then turned to help as men came to the tent from the field, the major wounds more prevalent this time. At least it was unlikely Arthur would be here. It helped. A little.

Even as he worked, he could hear the cheers from the people watching. He wanted to turn to look, but knew it was best if he didn't. Elaine needed all the help she could get.

He could tell the battle was over when he heard a great roar from the stands around the field, but he finished bandaging the fighter he'd been helping before going to see. Arthur and the others stood together as the seneschal announced them to Morgana. She barely nodded at them, and they walked off the field together, grinning triumphantly.

Merlin hurried to meet them. "You did it!"

"You had doubts, Merlin?" Gwaine asked. "How could we fail?"

Arthur was smiling, but Merlin could see something unspoken in his eyes. "Arthur?"

"I'll be okay. Can you help me with all this?" 

Merlin glanced towards Elaine's tent, which was getting more crowded with each battle, then turned to Arthur. "Yeah, but I should go help Elaine with the next battle."

"Thanks, Merlin."

 

**Twenty-Five**   
_Ambushed_

After helping Arthur with his armor, Merlin hurried toward the tent, but before he got more than halfway, a cloaked figure stepped into his path. He couldn't see the face, but the dagger pressing into his back told him not to look too close.

Rather than speaking, the person nodded toward a nearby tent, and Merlin moved towards it, his mind already searching for the best spells to get out of whatever trap this person might have waiting for him.

Inside the tent, the cloaked person pulled back their hood, and Merlin hated the surprise he felt. "Morgause."

"Expecting someone else?"

He tried to glare at her, but either he didn't manage in his surprise, or she was unaffected by it. "No. I suppose I expected Morgana to threaten me all on her own. Not send a lackey."

She frowned. "I'm no lackey, and you know it, Merlin. Your little princeling had better watch out. If he wants to live, I'd suggest you get him out of here, Merlin. If not…"

Merlin managed a laugh. "You honestly think I could convince him _not_ to fight, now that he's won a round?" He shook his head. "Perhaps Morgana hasn't mentioned how stubborn he is?"

She raised her chin. "Perhaps you'd rather see him dragged through the town in chains? I'm certain Morgana won't treat him well once she's been given the throne."

"Ah, but now that Arthur has returned, I think you'll find that's far less likely. Don't you?"

"A prince who hasn't gone to speak to his father's ministers? Who hasn't worked to get her tossed aside in his favor? Sneaking around like he knows he isn't the true heir?" She smirked. "No. I can't say I do. I'd say Morgana's claim is far more secure now than before. So this is your only chance, Merlin. Get him out of here. Before something happens to him."

Merlin shook his head. "Thank you for your warning. I'll take it under advisement. I doubt anything I say will change his mind. Was that all?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You take this far too lightly, Merlin. Surely you would rather see the right person on the throne? One who will ensure all are happy?"

"Yes. I do, in fact. I'll do everything in my power to see that _he_ gets there," Merlin told her.

"I would advise you to watch your step. The little people are likely to be squashed vigorously once he is king," she growled.

"I think you don't know him as well as you think, Morgause. Too bad you never bothered looking beyond the surface. Arthur isn't his father. And I doubt he ever will be."

The memory of Arthur attacking Uther, of lying to him to keep him from killing him… It hurt. Still, he knew it had been the right thing to do. Unlike Morgause's lies. 

She scowled, then her eyes glowed, and Merlin felt his arms bound from behind.

"If you won't help us, we will make certain you cannot help him," she told him. "I had hoped someone he so badly used might understand, but I see it was too much to hope for. Too bad." She nodded to whoever was holding the dagger behind him. "Keep him here. I'll have to deal with Arthur myself." 

The words had panic flooding through him. He couldn't allow her to hurt Arthur. He also didn't want to give away his magic, either. He didn't want to give them any reason to kill him in public. Not only because he didn't want to die, but because he didn't want Arthur to have to suffer from seeing it. Well, okay, he didn't want to die, regardless. So what could he do?

"If you change your mind, Merlin, do let my man here know. He knows how to call for me. Otherwise, I suppose you'll be released when it's coronation day." She smirked, then nodded to the man behind Merlin once more. That done, she drew up her hood and left the two alone.

Merlin tried to catch a glimpse of the man behind him, but either he was either invisible or too fast, and he couldn't catch a glimpse of him. He could still feel the dagger, though, and that was enough to have him immobilized for now.

Frantic, Merlin scoured his mind for what to do to get free without revealing his magic to the man behind him. When the thought came to him, it seemed too obvious. Merlin might have worried about why if he hadn't been frantic to get free. Instead he focused on a sleeping spell, whispering the words under his breath. 

When the dagger remained pressing into Merlin's back after a minute, Merlin knew something was wrong. Any human would be out cold by now, surely?

Merlin turned again, no longer bothering to be careful. If the dagger was real, it wasn't likely held by a human, and he'd be able to stop before it could do any real damage. He looked around, and nothing. He could feel the dagger still pressed against his back.

Huffing, he canceled whatever spell was holding it there, eyes widening when a rush of magic zoomed past him. "Fuck…" She'd tricked him. She hadn't meant to hold him here, but to find out if he had magic. And he'd given her the answer.

Quickly he unbound himself and hurried to Arthur's tent, hoping Arthur was safe.

Lancelot, Arthur, and Gwaine all reached for their weapons when he burst in. 

"Merlin? You said you were going to help Elaine. What are you doing back here?" Arthur asked. Excalibur slid back into its scabbard, and the others followed suit, settling down once more even as they asked questions.

Lancelot frowned. "What happened? Is Gwen all right?"

Merlin nodded to both of them, drinking in Arthur for a moment. "Morgause. She tricked me," he said, still meeting Arthur's eyes. 

Now he knew for sure, he felt so stupid. How could he have fallen for such a simple ruse? But then, everything was different. Had been since Arthur first disappeared.

"Tricked you?" Arthur asked. "Tricked you how?"

"She knows. About my magic. Trapped me somewhere and made me think she was going after you next so I'd try to escape without thinking things through." He swallowed. He wouldn't be surprised if Arthur'd been furious with him. Wouldn't blame him for whatever he might do. 

He certainly wasn't expecting Arthur to begin checking him for injuries in front of Gwaine and Lancelot. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It turned out to be an illusion. She set it up to find out about my magic, that's all, Arthur."

Arthur met his eyes. "I'm glad you're all right."

"But… she knows, Arthur!"

He snorted. "What difference will that make? She can't exactly use it against you…"

"She can! She can tell Morgana, who can have me put to death!"

"With what proof? No one's going to believe anything Morgause says, and—"

"They don't need proof! All they need is the accusation!"

"Merlin! It's all right! It won't happen. All right?"

Gwaine nodded. "Arthur's right. They might know now, but there is no time to use it against you. Not before the final battle. Too many people in the stands today were already shouting for Arthur. She's lost. She might not want to admit it yet, but it's true."

Merlin met Arthur's eyes, but he saw none of the worry he felt himself there. "We need to be careful. She won't give up without a fight," he said.

"I know, Merlin. We'll manage." Arthur smiled. "This is my kingdom, and the people know it."

Sighing, Merlin nodded. He didn't feel better, though. This wasn't over. By a long shot. "So… I guess I should go check and see if Elaine needs help."

Arthur nodded. "Take Lancelot with you. He can ensure they don't try anything else." 

Merlin nodded, then gave Gwaine a pointed look. "If anything happens to Arthur while we're gone…"

Gwaine grinned. "Like I'd let that happen, Merlin."

"Better not. You wouldn't want a wizard angry at you," Merlin said, surprised to find his lips curving into a small grin. He turned to Lancelot. "Let's get back before the melee's over?"

Lance nodded and followed him out of the tent.

 

**Twenty-Six**   
_Something there that wasn't there before_

That night, after the others left he and Arthur alone, Merlin found himself the subject of a far more diligent search to ensure he was truly all right from what Morgause had done. 

"I told you, Arthur. I'm fine."

Arthur kissed him, then pushed him onto the bed, tugging at his trousers. "Yes, well, I need to be sure, don't I? I need you at my side if I want to win the throne…"

"She didn't hurt my legs!" Merlin said, horrified to hear his voice was squeaking.

"I'll be the judge of that," Arthur told him. The smirk gave him away, though, as he stroked Merlin's legs.

"Stop that. If you want sex…"

Arthur slid up Merlin's now-naked body, pinning his arms over his head. "I want a hell of a lot more than sex, Merlin," he whispered huskily.

Merlin's heart contracted at that, but he couldn't ask, and tried to stretch up for another kiss. Arthur avoided his lips, smirking softly. "Take what you want," he whispered, unwilling to trust his voice not to crack from emotion.

"Oh, I will. In my own time," Arthur said. "Spell."

Merlin blinked up at him. "Spell?" he asked, confused what Arthur was asking him to do.

"Bind your hands right where they are."

"What's the point, if I can just undo it?"

"But you won't, will you? Not until I let you." 

Merlin met his eyes, seeing the same something he'd seen that afternoon when he'd told them what had happened. It made him shake his head. "I won't. Until you… let me." He cast the spell, his breath catching at the feeling of being bound once more.

It was worth it, though, for the expression on Arthur's face. "Good." Arthur kissed him again, deeper now, then nipped his way down Merlin's body.

Merlin bit his lip, the feeling making him want to squirm, his arms bound in such a way that every slight move was even more intense. "God, Arthur. Don… oooh!"

Arthur chuckled softly. "Mine now, Merlin. And I intend to inspect every inch of you." Arthur's deep voice curled around him, his lips pulling shivers from him. 

"Ah… god. Going to kill me."

"Nah. I'll keep you around to be my own private entertainment."

Merlin would have complained, but at that moment, Arthur licked over a nipple, and all he could manage was a groan. He'd have curled fingers in Arthur's hair if his hands had been free.

"All mine," Arthur said again, then nipped at it, making him groan.

"I'm not…" Merlin's words were cut off by another nip. "Fuck!"

"No, not yet. Not until you admit it, Merlin. You're mine." Arthur licked a path over his stomach to swirl into his belly button.

"I'm… oh, fuck, Arthur."

"That doesn't sound like an agreement, Merlin." Arthur nipped at his hip, and Merlin twisted his hips to get his cock touching Arthur. Arthur smacked his hip. "Stop that." He slid lower, pushing Merlin's legs apart. "Say it, Merlin. It's a simple phrase."

Merlin squeezed his mouth shut and shook his head. He couldn't. Suddenly, it was more than a simple game. The thought of saying those words made his heart constrict. He couldn't now. It would hurt too much.

Arthur, however, didn't know what was going on inside Merlin's head. All he knew was that Merlin had refused, so he continued with his game driving Merlin out of his mind, tongue tracing long legs, then up, nipping the insides of his thighs as he rose. He stopped for a moment, sitting up to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it aside before looking down at Merlin again. "Stubborn, aren't you?"

Merlin glowered at him, but kept quiet. If he spoke, he'd be unable to keep from giving in.

"Fine. Be that way." Arthur flipped him over and began on his back, kissing his way up Merlin's spine.

In some ways, it was easier, but in others, it was almost enough to get Merlin to give in. He whimpered, pushing back for what he really wanted, but Arthur drew out of the way. "Not until you tell me what I want to hear. Tell me, Merlin. Tell me you're mine."

Merlin shook his head, but before he could consider speaking, Arthur'd cupped his arse, and was breathing over it. "What are you… doing?" he squeaked.

He could hear the smirk in Arthur's voice. "Already told you, Merlin. Waiting until you say what I want to hear."

"But… ah!" Before he could say anything else, he could feel Arthur's thumbs pull his cheeks apart, and there was a wet tongue—it had to be, didn't it?—sliding over Merlin _there_. He'd never felt anything like it before. "Arthur!"

"What was that, Merlin? More?"

Merlin groaned as Arthur did it again. "Ohfuck."

Arthur chuckled again, the feeling vibrating through Merlin in a way that went straight to his cock. "Ah! Fuck! Yesss…" He shifted back to get more, and Arthur gave his arse a swat.

"Don't move, Merlin. You're mine and until you say it, I'm going to keep reminding you."

Merlin whimpered, nodding his head, unable still to say the words.

"What was that, Merlin? I didn't quite hear you." Arthur brushed a finger over the spot he'd been licking, and Merlin whimpered.

"Yours!" he said, his voice cracking.

"Yes, you are," Arthur said softly, and there was something in his voice that made Merlin wish he could turn and see Arthur's face. Take him in his arms. Tell him everything he'd kept from saying during their lovemaking before.

Merlin found himself rolled to his back again, looking up at Arthur, whose face was so intense it made Merlin shiver. No words were exchanged after that. Arthur took everything he could wring from Merlin, and Merlin acceded willingly, arching into each touch and kiss, his body moving with Arthur's as they made love once more, his bound arms going around Arthur's neck.

Though they'd done this several times, now, and in several ways, this was different. It wasn't so much urgent as hungry, the two of them needing to give everything they'd never managed before; to take everything they'd always wanted, but never allowed themselves. Each kiss more intense than the last.

When Merlin felt his climax approach, he fought to hold on, not wanting this to end, needing every bit of Arthur he could get, and never wanting him to stop.

Still, the emotion building between them, the feel of skin on skin, the feeling of Arthur so deep inside him… Merlin couldn't hold on forever, and suddenly, his climax crashed over him, leaving him shuddering and clenching around Arthur as he came, a wordless cry filling the room, his ears ringing from the intensity of it all.

Arthur's climax followed soon after, his face damp with sweat, his eyes closed as he stilled deep inside Merlin, his groan sounding as though it were pulled from his toes.

The room was silent for several minutes after, filled with the sounds of breathing alone, and Merlin's fingers wound in the short hair at the nape of Arthur's neck, unaware he'd banished the bonds around his wrists.

When Arthur finally met Merlin's eyes, both were wary. Something had changed between them, and neither seemed willing to voice what it might be. 

"We should sleep, another fight tomorrow," Merlin finally whispered, surprised at how rough his throat was. Had he been screaming? 

Arthur nodded, carefully pulling away. He settled beside Merlin, then after a slight hesitation, tugged him close, curling his arms around him. "Sleep well," he whispered into Merlin's hair.

Merlin nodded, thinking he'd be shocked if he managed to fall asleep by dawn. They were the last thoughts he remembered before falling asleep.

 

**Twenty-Seven**   
_Fight for your right_

The tournament the next day was much more like what Merlin was used to. Lists of men fighting each other, new pairs created as each battle was won. Arthur would only have to fight Gwaine of their two friends, since the top five would be going on to the final round the next day, and Lancelot was too far down the lists to have to go against him. That was a relief, at least.

Kay hadn't made it onto the lists, as they discovered when Hector visited them that morning. Apparently, Kay decided that since he couldn't compete, he was refusing to watch the battles. After Hector left, Arthur assured Merlin Kay wouldn't be able to hold to his sulk for long. He enjoyed watching fighting too much.

Still, Merlin was glad they wouldn't have to deal with Kay being a possible opponent for Arthur. Even with his regained memory that still would have been a difficult fight for Arthur, and one that Merlin was pleased wouldn't happen. 

Merlin and Gwen helped Elaine out again, but with the field much smaller, there were far less injuries to help with, so they spent much of their time watching the actual battles.

When Arthur fought, Merlin could see he was holding back, giving the illusion he was more hesitant than Merlin knew he was. He wondered if that were for Morgana's benefit, or also to catch his opponent unawares. 

Of course, all the rules were out the window when he battled Gwaine. Gwaine wasn't going to give him any ground, prince or not. The whole crowd was silent as they circled each other on the field. Even Morgana leaned forward in her seat, though who she was hoping would win, Merlin couldn't have said.

He kept his eyes glued on Arthur, biting his lip and hoping he didn't make any stupid mistakes. They couldn't afford a single one right now. Especially if he lost. Not that Merlin expected him to. Since regaining his memory, he'd won against Gwaine every time they'd sparred, though there had been a few close calls.

The first clang as their swords met startled Merlin out of his musing. He hadn't realized how silent everything was until he'd heard it. Apparently all of Camelot was holding its breath to see if the man he'd returned with truly was their prince.

He wondered how many of them believed in him, and how many were ready to stand against him if he were to win this tournament. It wasn't exactly a pleasant thought.

The two drew out the fight long enough that the sun was starting to sink in the sky before the match was finally called in Arthur's favour for a slight scratch he'd managed to get across Gwaine's arm. It hadn't been a ferocious battle, but it had been intense, and everyone was glad for a break afterwards. The seneschal called for an hour break before the next pair was due onto the field, and Merlin hurried to the tent to help Arthur with his armor. He was done with his own battles for the day. No matter what, he'd be in the top five now. Lancelot's standing was still uncertain.

He smiled when Arthur entered. "That was brilliant."

"No," Arthur said. He was frowning. "Did you see her face? She knows. She's planning something." He met Merlin's eyes. "And damned if I know what. 

Merlin frowned as well. "She seemed… overly interested in the fighting."

"Few people know my style of fighting better than Morgana. When we were young, she would dress as a boy and come to the field to fight with me. Uther was always furious after, but well… we bonded over it. Learned from each other."

Merlin began to unbuckle Arthur's armor. "So what does that prove? I mean, if she recognizes it, that means she knows you're you. So? Didn't she already know?"

"No she knows I remember. I'm sure of it."

Merlin shook his head. "She can't, Arthur. I'm sure of it. How would she know?"

"I don't know. But she does."

"Well, we're already being careful, so I don't see what more we can do about it."

"Do about what?" Gwaine asked as he came into the tent, his arm bandaged already.

Arthur shook his head. "At supper. Let's go see the last few battles?" 

Merlin handed him Excalibur, watching as he belted the sword on, and glad for the extra protections it provided, then followed the two men from the tent.

There were two more rounds before Lancelot had his final match, whom he beat spectacularly, and to great applause. The crowd cheered as he walked off the field, and he and the others hurried to meet him, startled when Gwen flew past them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You did it!"

Gwaine snorted. "Of course he did. He hasn't lost to anyone but Wart here ever, from what he tells me."

Arthur glowered at him, nodding towards the castle. "Let's head upstairs. We've a lot to talk about."

Gwen frowned at him. "What? What about Elaine? She still needs help. There are a few more battles—"

"I'm sure she can handle it with the pages' help, Gwen. Come on." He led the way up towards the castle, distinctly grim. The others followed behind, and Merlin felt as though his stomach was trying to do a somersault.

 

**Twenty-Eight**   
_The Beginning of the Table_

"What are you on about, Arthur? What can she do? The whole country probably knows you're back after the fight today. Her knowing you remember isn't going to change that. Many of them will want you to be king, now. Isn't that what we wanted?" Gwaine was saying, sounding horribly put out.

It made Merlin wonder if they'd staged the whole fight. Still, that was a question for later.

"He's right, Arthur. This is what we've been working towards, isn't it?"

"Yes. I just didn't expect her to catch on so soon. What if she tries something?"

"Like what?" Lancelot asked. "The ministers aren't going to hurry into anything, now that they know you're alive. Once the battle is over tomorrow, all you'll have to do is go to them and ask for the throne, and they'll be so thrilled, no one would dare to question…"

"Someone will. You don't know my father's ministers the way I do. Some of them will be happy. Others less so. They'll side with Morgana rather than see me on the throne, I promise you."

"But the people—"

"Don't mean a thing to them, Gwen. Like my father, for them it's all about protecting themselves. They couldn't care less _what_ the people think. Unless there is good reason to believe I am Prince Arthur, something that they can't refute easily, they'll do everything they can to discredit me."

"That's ridiculous! You're rightful heir!" Merlin said, scowling.

"Perhaps. Can we prove it? I mean, you said it yourself, Merlin. They know about your magic. You could have found someone in the country who looked a bit like me, then used magic to heighten the similarities, and you've been coaching me ever since so you can take over the kingdom." He met Merlin's eyes, and Merlin's protests died on his tongue. 

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked. "There has to be something. We can't let her have Camelot."

"No. We can't," Arthur agreed. He glanced around at all of them. "Any suggestions?"

Merlin studied the others' faces as he wracked his own brain for ideas. "Nothing specific."

"It would have to be something grand," Gwen said slowly.

Lancelot nodded.

Gwaine huffed. "As though winning the tournament wouldn't be grand enough?"

"Well, someone was going to do that regardless. It doesn't mean everyone will believe he's Arthur," Gwen said. "Especially if Morgana is refusing to believe him."

Before Arthur could say anything more, there was a knock at the door. All of them turned toward the door, then looked at Arthur. "Right," he said softly. He got to his feet and opened the door.

There was a guard on the other side. He bowed his head. "I've been sent to invite you to a celebration for the winners tonight, my lord," he said in a low voice.

"Ah. Well thank you," Arthur said. "Now?"

"At sun-down, sire. In the great hall. Your… friends may come as well. If they are not otherwise needed." The look on his face singled out Gwen and Merlin, and Merlin knew he meant, 'If they aren't busy serving others.' Damned if he was going to serve even in Morgana's temporary court.

"Thank you," Arthur repeated. "We will be there." He shut the door, then turned to the others. "What do you think? Trap?"

"Well, he said we were all welcome," Merlin said. "He wouldn't say that if she were attempting to get you alone, so…"

"That doesn't mean she won't try to take us all and set us in the dungeons," Lancelot said. If we all go, less chance one of us will be able to release the others."

"One of us should stay behind. Just in case," Arthur said slowly, nodding. He glanced at Merlin, who frowned.

"No. You need me there, Arthur. If she tries something…"

"She won't. But fine." He considered them all before turning to Gwaine. "Would you mind, Gwaine? I'll make it up to you later."

Gwaine snorted. "Fine. Payment in gold the moment you take the throne?" he said with a grin. "I'd rather go to the pub anyway. I expect a full report later," he said, standing. "Are we done, then?"

Arthur shook his head ruefully. "You know you're getting a knighthood out of this, right?"

"What use do I have for that, anyway?"

Merlin grinned. "Good excuse to stick around?" he asked.

Gwaine returned the grin. "It is, isn't it?"

Arthur chuckled. "Good. So now that is sorted—"

Gwen stood. "I should probably see what needs to be done, Arthur. If I can, I'll be back."

He smiled softly at her, and Merlin had to turn away, seeing an echo of his own discomfort flash across Lancelot's face. Still, at least Lancelot was lucky Gwen wasn't royal. Made his hopes less implausible, at least. Unlike Merlin's, which would have been no more than daydreams even if he were a noble.

"All right, Gwen. We'll see you at the gathering, at the very least, all right?"

"Right. See you all then." 

Once the other two left, Lancelot turned to Arthur. "I should probably go prepare as well. Will you two be all right?"

"I think we can manage, Lancelot, thank you," Arthur said, his voice dry but amused.

"Right. I'll see you, then." Then he was gone as well.

Arthur sighed, then settled at the table again. "I hate this. Hate her." He put his head in his hands, hiding his face.

After a moment, Merlin moved to his side and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Arthur."

"Me, too." Arthur leaned into his touch. "Father and I often disagreed, but…" He let the sentence dangle, unable to finish it.

"But you still loved him. Believe me, I understand. I only met my father once, but I miss him every day."

Arthur frowned for a moment before asking, "You did? Last you mentioned him I remember you'd said you'd never gotten to meet him."

Merlin looked away, biting his lip. He supposed it wouldn't make much difference now, and Arthur deserved to know. "We met him together. The Dragon Lord. Balinor? He stayed in Ealdor for a while before he had to run again," he said softly.

Arthur watched him, wide-eyed. "Why didn't you…?" He sighed, realizing, then tugged Merlin into his lap. "You and your secrets. Anything else I should know? Is that why you can talk to the dragon?"

"Uh… maybe?" To be honest, he'd never wondered much why the dragon had called him, and not someone else. Especially after it had started spouting prophesy at him. "Just happened. Never thought much about that bit."

"Just happened…" Arthur shook his head. "The number of things that 'just happen' to you is rather terrifying, Merlin, do you know that?"

Merlin felt his ears burn. "Yeah, well it's not like I ask for it, do I?"

Arthur chuckled. "No, I don't suppose you do."

 

**Twenty-Nine**   
_I Could Have Danced All Night…_

When the three men (minus Gwen, who never reappeared) made it to the Great Hall, there was a party in full swing. Knights and nobles and the men who had fought and won that day mingled together, dancing and drinking and talking. Morgana was moving through the room, barely touched by the chaos around her, and for a moment, Merlin could forget she was out to get rid of them, and remember the girl he first met when he had arrived at Camelot.

When she turned and saw them, her whole aspect changed. A sneer flitted across her face before she greeted them, holding out her hand towards Lancelot for him to kiss. "Welcome, guests. I do hope you'll enjoy yourself tonight. This party is in your honour."

Lancelot graciously took her hand and kissed it lightly, his voice formal when he spoke. "Thank you, my lady." 

Morgana barely gave Arthur a look, then nodded to him as well, but didn't proffer her hand to him. "Well, do enjoy," she said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I'm sure we will," Arthur said, his face a careful mask. Merlin could almost feel the anger pouring from him, and he imagined Morgana could as well. He knew he was right when she smirked. 

"Well, I'll leave you to your revels," she said with a nod, and moved off into the crowd.

"If she wasn't here tonight…" Arthur glowered at her as she walked away from them. "Still, it means she can't poison us—right?"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Merlin said softly. "I'll keep an eye open, just in case."

"Good man," Arthur said, nodding. He glanced around the room, then joined some of the knights he'd already spoken with, obviously feeling most comfortable talking to them over others in the room, and he and Lancelot quickly took goblets from the circulating servants and joined them, laughing and arguing with them, their voices getting louder as the night went on.

Merlin refused to drink, scanning the crowd and hoping to find Gwen somewhere in the press of people. It worried him she hadn't sent them word. What could have happened to her?

There was an immediate relief when he saw her pouring wine across the room, and whispered to Arthur that he would be right back. Arthur nodded distractedly. Hopefully Lancelot was a bit more aware of what was going on around them, because Merlin wanted to check that Gwen was okay. He caught Lancelot's eyes, and smiled when the man nodded to him, then hurried across the room in time to hear Gwen let out a soft shriek.

When Merlin managed to get to her side, she was struggling with an unfamiliar man who was trying to draw her into a kiss. "I'd advise you to leave her alone," he growled, glowering at him.

The man turned to Merlin, startled at first, then snorted. "And a puny runt like you's going to stop me, eh?"

"Yeah. I am." His eyes must have flared, because the man's eyes widened, and his arms dropped from around Gwen. She hurried to Merlin's side, flushed, her hair and dress mussed from the man's pawing. "Now unless you want trouble, I'd leave her alone. Clear?"

The man's face turned ruddy, and he reached for his sword. "I think you need to be taught a lesson, runt," he growled, then found himself falling to the floor from the spell Merlin cast to make his sword heavier. "What'd you do?" he shouted, tugging uselessly at the sword. "Stop it now!"

"Stop what?" Merlin asked him. "I can't help it if you're too drunk to pick up your sword."

A guard appeared, and Merlin quickly cancelled the spell, causing the man to fall abruptly backwards at how light the sword suddenly was in comparison. "Is there a problem, sir?" he asked.

"No problem," Merlin said, shaking his head.

"Yes!" the man said, scrambling to his feet. "He's a warlock!"

The guard looked at Merlin, who was now doing his best kicked-puppy-dog expression. "Merlin… ?" He raised an eyebrow at the man who had assaulted Gwen. "The Prince's servant? You think he's a warlock?"

The man paled. "He's… the Prince's…?"

"Servant, yes. I would think the Prince wouldn't have hired a warlock, sir."

"But he used magic! I saw him!"

The guard looked at Merlin again. "Oh? What sort of magic, sir?"

"His eyes glowed, and I couldn't lift my sword!"

The guard's mouth narrowed, and he glanced at the spilled goblet the man had knocked over when Merlin had released his spell. "I see. Just how much wine have you had tonight, sir? Perhaps…"

"I wasn't seeing things!" he shouted. "I saw him!"

"Did anyone else see it?" The guard looked around, but the few people who were watching shook their heads. He finally turned to Gwen. "And you, miss? Did you see Merlin use magic?"

"No. I didn't. He came and told the man off for bothering me, that's all," she said.

The guard nodded, then turned back to the man. "I think perhaps it's time for you to get some rest, sir. I think you've drunk enough for the night." The guard led him away, still arguing loudly, and Merlin turned to Gwen.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly. 

She nodded. "Thank you, Merlin."

"What happened? Why didn't you meet us?"

She scowled, then glanced towards where Morgana was holding court near the throne, as though already proclaiming it hers. "She did. She told the castle steward to have all the servants help out tonight, regardless of other duties. When I attempted to slip away…" She sighed. "Well, it didn't happen, let's just say that."

"Damn." He glowered at Morgana, then turned to Gwen. "Well, be careful, okay?"

She sighed again, then nodded. "I should get to work. Wouldn't do to give her any reason to question my place here at Camelot. Not yet."

Merlin nodded. "Best not to give her any reasons to push for change. At least until tomorrow—" He trailed off, realizing anyone could be listening. "Not until everything's over, anyway."

She nodded. "I'll be careful, Merlin. Go keep watch over Arthur, okay?"

He nodded, watching as she turned away, then headed towards where he'd left Lancelot and Arthur.


	5. The Tournaments Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tournaments conclude.

**Thirty**   
_A New Day Dawns_

They stumbled to their rooms well after midnight, and Merlin did his best to get Arthur to drink some water before they tumbled half-dressed into bed.

Obviously, whatever water Arthur drank the night before had not been enough, from the groan that emerged from under the sheets the next morning when Merlin tried to wake him.

"Arthur, you have to get up. The tournament…"

Arthur mumbled something into the pillow, and Merlin tugged it away from him. "You shouldn't have drunk so much last night," he said. He yelped, finding himself pinned under Arthur, who was looking at him with dark eyes.

"Merlin, shut up and let me get five more minutes at least, before you start nagging at me?"

Merlin blinked up at him, speechless finding Arthur suddenly so close. "I… but—"

Arthur kissed him, and for the next few minutes, Merlin lost all track of the world around them as Arthur distracted him from any thoughts of the tournament that day. He was far too good at it, and while he did not sleep, neither did Arthur get out of bed. 

By the time they were done, Merlin was wrung out and panting, and it took a knock at the door to remind him of why it had been a bad idea. "Damn it, Arthur," he hissed, glowering at him. He sat up and cast a quick cleaning spell on them both before tugging on his shirt and trousers and hurrying to the door. 

Where he found Agravaine waiting once more.

Merlin frowned, but bit back the question of why he'd returned, and not sent someone else. "He's… not ready yet. We'll be there shortly. We know the way."

Agravaine raised a brow. "I can wait."

"Well… it might be a while," Merlin said, wishing he could tell the man to bugger off. He doubted that would go over too well, though. Hopefully he could convince him to leave?

Apparently not. "I'll wait," Agravaine said again, his expression made it clear he wasn't going to be chased off easily.

"Fine." Merlin closed the door on the man without another word, then glanced at the bed—which was empty. "Fuck. Arthur…?" he hissed, looking around for him. Where the fuck was Arthur?

Arthur stepped out from the bathing alcove, trousers on, his face and hair damp. "Yes?"

"Fuck, don't do that!" He hurried to Arthur's side. "Agravaine—"

"Is outside. Yes, I heard him. Help me with my undershirt? My armor?"

"Is already at the tent." He'd chosen to leave it there under a simple guard spell, rather than having to carry it down again. Much simpler.

"Good. So all we have to remember is Excalibur, then."

"Yes." He finished helping Arthur with his shirt, then proffered the sword and belt. "I think that's everything."

Arthur shook his head and pulled Merlin against himself. "Need one more thing. A kiss for good luck. Isn't that the tradition?"

Merlin's eyes widened. "Arthur… Agravaine is waiting." 

"He can wait another minute. It won't kill him." He smirked, then kissed Merlin, lingering and slow, and apparently doing his best to wring a moan from him.

When Merlin pulled away, he was flushed, but he couldn't quite bring himself to scold Arthur for it. It had felt too good. "Good luck, Arthur," he said instead. "Not that you'll need it."

"No. Not with you and Lancelot on my side," he said with a smile.

"And Gwaine."

Arthur made a face Merlin couldn't interpret. "Yeah, him, too. I guess."

He'd have questioned what Arthur meant but there was another knock at the door.

"Yes, all right, coming," Arthur called out. He gave Merlin a wink, then turned and moved to the door.

After an annoyed glare from Agravaine, they made their way to the field, this time with almost no conversation. He didn't bother to wish Arthur good luck before leaving them at Arthur's tent.

"So that's the way to get rid of him," Arthur muttered as they entered the tent.

"What?"

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing." He smiled, then moved towards his armor.

"Wait," Merlin told him, putting a hand on his arm. "I need to remove the guard spell. I should check it, too, just in case someone managed to get past the spell."

Arthur looked startled, but nodded. "Right." He stepped out of the way to see what Merlin would do.

Merlin removed the spell guarding it, then cast another to search for any poisons or other tampering which might have occurred while the armor sat here overnight. At first there was nothing, but soon the armor was glowing faintly, and he narrowed his eyes at it, focusing on the spell's effect and trying to determine what it might mean.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked, sounding concerned.

"A detection spell. I'm not sure what it means yet." He cast a second spell, focusing on magical signature, but there was nothing, so he tried for poisons. Again, nothing, which let him relax a bit.

"Is that it? Are you done?"

"No…" He held up his hand to keep Arthur away. There was still something, and he wasn't about to take chances until they were safe.

"Merlin, the fight's going to start soon. I have to get ready."

"I know, but I'm not about to let you wear armor if it won't protect you, or worse, might even harm you." He cast a few more spells, then scowled. "Ah…" He leaned in and the flaw someone had made in the metal. Obviously someone trying to create an easy kill shot, because it was right over Arthur's heart. For a moment, he wondered how they got through his spell without it warning him, then shook his head. It didn't matter. So long as the sabotage wasn't allowed to have the desired effect.

Merlin concentrated, letting the metal shift and 'heal' the weak spot. Once he'd done that, he cast the spell again, smiling when the armor failed to glow. "There."

Arthur peered at the armor. "I don't see anything different."

"You trust me, don't you?"

Arthur smiled, then nodded. "Of course." He moved to pull on his mail while Merlin unbuckled the plate. He intended on checking every single fastening by hand before he let Arthur out on the field. Nothing was going to hurt him today. Not if Merlin had anything to say about it.

Despite Arthur's protests, Merlin took his time, checking and rechecking every buckle and every slight ding in the armor before he agreed Arthur was ready. 

"You're such a worry-wart, Merlin. I have Excalibur. I'll be fine. Nothing can stop me when I wield it, right?"

Merlin sighed. "Better safe than sorry, as they say."

When he finally declared Arthur fit for battle, they could hear the seneschal announcing the first battle, and Arthur glowered at Merlin, who grinned at him, unabashed. "At least now we know," he said, walking with him out to the field.

"Yeah. You couldn't have done that last night?"

"No, because it sat there all night, and someone could have tampered with it then."

"This morning, then?"

Merlin snorted, and Arthur grinned sheepishly. "Oh, all right. Perhaps not. But you didn't need to be so thorough."

"Yes. I did." Because Arthur's safety was everything. He didn't trust Morgana farther than he could throw her.

Arthur shook his head, but looked at him, fond. "Well, at least I know the armor won't do me in, right?" he said with a wink.

They made it to the field as the first fight commenced, and Merlin stood with Arthur to see the outcome. This was different from everything they'd seen the day before, because today there would only be one person who would win the entire thing. If it wasn't Arthur, well, he didn't want to think what might happen then.

"Stop worrying, Merlin, or I'll send you to clean my room while I fight."

"You wouldn't dare," Merlin said, sure Arthur wanted him there as much as he wanted to be there.

"Try me," Arthur told him with a smirk.

Merlin glowered at him before he turned towards the field where the two men were fighting. A week ago, he'd been worried Arthur wouldn't make it this far. Now, though, it felt there like three times as much to be concerned about. 

"Merlin," Arthur said softly. "If you think I'm bluffing, keep that worried frown on your face."

Merlin was tempted to stick out his tongue at him, but refrained, and was glad of it a moment later when Gwaine appeared. 

"So how's the fight going?"

"It's a fight. Rather overbalanced, actually," Arthur said, watching the two men once more. "The one in blue keeps dropping his sword tip. Even if this guy doesn't take him out, he won't last."

"I don't know. There's a good bit of strength behind his blows," Gwaine said. "That might shift things in his favour."

"Might. If he were using a mace. But with a sword, it's only going to make him overbalanced and slow. He'll lose. This fight or the next."

Merlin couldn't see what they meant, despite having watched Arthur fight constantly over the years. He could tell, though, the man wasn't nearly as nimble as Arthur was in his armor. He was sure Arthur would take him out easily if he had to fight him.

"So when are you up?" Gwaine asked.

"Actually, we haven't looked." Arthur glanced at Merlin, who shook his head. He hadn't thought about it. He'd been too busy getting Arthur ready. 

"I'll go check now." Confident Arthur would be fine with Gwaine, he hurried off towards where the board was to keep track of who would be fighting who next. It took him a few minutes to get through the crowd. There were more here today than there for the previous two. Obviously, people had waited to watch until the final fights, knowing those would be the most interesting.

There was another crowd around the board. Pages and servants and squires fought to get to the board to see when their masters would be fighting. Merlin might have cheated a little by using his magic to get others out of the way, but if he did, no one noticed, and soon he was hurrying to Arthur's side.

"You're third up," he said breathlessly as he squeezed in beside him. Lancelot is three fights after." 

"Thanks, Merlin. That means we won't have to fight each other for a bit, at least."

"Too bad you have to at all," Gwen said, and Merlin grinned at seeing her.

"Hey. When did you get here?"

She smiled at him. "Right after you left, apparently. Looks like everyone in the kingdom is here."

"Well, they do have good reason," Arthur said, watching as the clumsier of the two current combatants was disarmed and quickly yielded to his opponent. "One down, thirteen to go," he said. He didn't seem worried, but Merlin could see he had his fighting face on, and he'd never been able to read him in the moments before a tournament.

 

**Thirty-One**   
_Oh I Just Can't Wait…_

By the time of Arthur's fight, he was leaning forward with every blow the pair before him landed, and Merlin was glad the waiting hadn't been too long, or Arthur might have actually jumped out onto the field to fight even if it hadn't been his turn.

Once they were at the entrance of the field, Merlin gave him one more check-over, then nodded to him and handed him his helmet. He wanted to say something wise, but he was too nervous to think of anything. "Good luck," he finally settled on.

Arthur smiled, patting Excalibur where it rested against his hip. "I don't need luck, remember?"

"Maybe. Be careful anyway?"

Arthur grinned wider, shaking his head. "I will, Merlin. I promise." His expression shifted, and for a second, Merlin actually thought Arthur was going to lean in and kiss him. The moment passed, though, and he turned away. Merlin watched as he made his way to the centre of the field, hoping there would be no surprises and avoiding thinking too hard about could have beens and wishes.

He made his way to where the others were to watch. He didn't want to be alone for this. If Arthur wasn't nervous, Merlin was obviously nervous enough for both of them. He knew Arthur was good, but out there on the field, anything could go wrong. Especially with Morgana still in charge. 

The fight was unsurprisingly short. The man fighting Arthur recognized him, and either it threw him, or he'd never been very good to start with, and soon he found himself on his back on the ground, Excalibur at his throat. 

"Concede," Arthur told him.

The man choked out an agreement, and Arthur helped him up, then turned to the seneschal, who glanced up at Morgana where she sat. She was still for a moment, scowling, but eventually she nodded, and Arthur left the field, smiling when he tugged off his helmet. "That went well."

"Should we stay and watch Lancelot, or did you want to take off the armor for a bit until you're up again?" Merlin asked him.

"I'm fine, Merlin. You're such a girl. Do stop fussing." Arthur leaned against the rail separating the standing audience from the field as the next pair walked onto the field.

Arthur and Gwaine discussed their form as they fought, pointing out all the flaws in how they lifted their swords, how they moved, how they hit. To Merlin, they fought far better than the other two he'd watched, but the way Arthur and Gwaine talked about them, they sounded as though they were stumbling about on the field, flailing blindly at one another.

Despite their predictions, the men fought well, and were evenly matched, as the fight continued on for quite some time. Gwen finally dragged Merlin away to get refreshments for them all. 

"Merlin… is something wrong?" she asked as they hurried to the castle for a basket of pasties and some drink. "You've been acting so odd these past two days."

Merlin did his best not to flush. "No. Just worried."

"About the fight?"

He shrugged. "That, yeah. And… everything." 

"Merlin, this is Arthur we're talking about. He'll be fine. Everything will be fine. All right?"

Merlin wished he could be as certain as Gwen. There was still so much that could go wrong. "I hope so."

When they returned with food, Lancelot was on the field, and Merlin wasn't sure how long it had been going, but he could definitely tell it wouldn't be much longer. Lancelot made the man appear as though he'd never picked up a sword in his life.

"Are you sure you want to go up against him, Arthur?"

"I've beat him before, haven't I?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then I'll be fine," he said with a smirk as Lancelot disarmed his opponent.

Gwen applauded as he received his nod from the seneschal, then made his way toward them. "Congratulations," she cried when he was close enough.

He smiled. "Thank you, my lady."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "There was no need to show off, you know."

Lancelot turned to him, a slight quirk to one corner of his mouth. "No? You think not?"

"No. I don't."

"Well, I guess that's why he's out on the field today, and you're not, hm?" Arthur said with a grin.

Gwaine glowered at him. "Not fair, Arthur."

"No one said I had to be."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I think I'll go see if they have the new lists sorted yet," he said. He didn't want to stick around for Gwaine and Arthur sniping at each other. They were far too good at it.

When no one stopped him, he turned and made his way toward the board, sighing when he found the new order hadn't been put up yet. He decided to wait, hoping the situation would be defused by the time he got back. 

When the new order was finally announced, everyone was already off finding their midday meals, and Arthur and the others were nowhere to be found. Merlin made his way to the tent, hoping they'd all gone there.

They obviously were, from the sounds of argument coming from the tent. Ah, well, so much for the hope he could avoid it all.

"I think we'd have done fine with three of us on the lists," Gwaine was saying. 

"The only way to arrange it would have been to bribe the man who'd arranged them, Gwaine, and that is _not_ how I want to start my rule—by being known as a king who will do something underhanded just to get what he wants."

Gwaine was rolling his eyes as Merlin entered. They all turned to him expectantly. "Well?" Gwaine asked.

"Now that the initial seven rounds have ended, we're down to four, but Arthur and Lance won't have to fight each other until the next round," he told them. "Are there any pasties left?"

Arthur snorted. "Leave it to you to think with your stomach when some of us are facing the battlefield," he said.

"You'll do fine. Isn't that what you told me?" he said with a smirk as he reached into the basket. "You did great in your first fight, after all. It's not like it's Lancelot."

"I have no worries when it comes to Lancelot," Arthur said, nodding to Lancelot. "He and I understand each other just fine."

Lancelot nodded. "Yes."

"So nothing to worry about there. I still have a few other opponents to face. So… who's next?"

Merlin frowned into the plate of food he'd been gathering for himself, then met Arthur's eyes. He supposed they both knew this was coming, but he hadn't exactly wanted to voice it. "Agravaine."

Though no knights had fought in the early rounds of this part of the tournament, some of the original ten were knights of Camelot, and hence they were fighting today. This was the first of them Arthur had to fight, though, and somehow, Merlin wasn't too surprised it was Agravaine. He just wasn't very pleased.

From the sound of Arthur's swearing, he wasn't happy, either. "Smug little…" He glanced at Gwen, biting off the last of what he was going to call him. "He must have known."

"He didn't say anything this morning," Merlin said. 

"Well, he wouldn't, would he? Give up an advantage over me? Not on his life." He sighed. 

"You can beat him, right? I mean, you trained him, didn't you?"

"No. Father did. He's my cousin. Father decided since we were nearly of an age, and I was still young, it would be best if _he_ trained him. We only sparred until his final fight to be a knight. It was a close match."

"That was years ago. You can't tell me you aren't a much better fighter now," Merlin persisted. "You have Excalibur. You can't fail."

Arthur's mouth thinned. "Maybe. Wouldn't shock me if she's gotten him some special weapon to use on me." 

Merlin didn't like that. Now that Arthur said it, he couldn't help but wonder if Agravaine had been the one to damage Arthur's armor. Perhaps with someone's help. But saying so to Arthur wouldn't change anything, even if it were true, so he focused on something else instead. "Don't lose your scabbard, and it will be fine. You can do this, Arthur. We've seen you fight. Don't you start having doubts now."

"Not doubts as such."

The others had been silent during the exchange, but now Lancelot spoke. "I've seen him fight, Arthur. You're better. By far. You have nothing to worry about."

"It's not my skill I'm worried about, Lancelot. Agravaine comes from the school of thought that no trick is too low to try in combat. Including magic, if he can get away with it. And if Morgana is behind him then he can."

 

**Thirty-Two**   
_The Battle in Camelot_

When it was Arthur and Agravaine's turn on the field, they were all pretty nervous for Arthur. What if Agravaine brought a poisoned dagger or something? All they could do was hope Arthur managed to finish the fight quickly, before Agravaine managed to get a blow in.

The two circled each other for far too long for Merlin's taste, and when the initial clash of swords came, he jumped.

They were both taking their time, no blows they hadn't carefully measured beforehand, the clunk of blade to shield or clash of sword to sword the only sound one could hear.

Just when Merlin was beginning to wonder if the fight would go on all afternoon, Arthur landed a blow to Agravaine's side. Agravaine managed to keep his feet, but barely, and tried to trip Arthur, but he dodged the blow easily, backing off and waiting to see what Agravaine would do next.

"Idiot," Gwaine muttered. "He shouldn't have given him a chance. He should have pressed his advantage."

"Yes, but then he wouldn't be Arthur," Merlin said, glancing at him, then at the field at another clash of blades.

"Being noble is only going to get him killed," Gwaine insisted. 

"If he wins by being less than noble, he might as well not bother," Gwen said. "He's doing exactly what he should. And he'll win."

Merlin wasn't too sure of that. He only hoped Gwen was right. If this fight didn't end soon, who knew what might happen?

"I'm glad you're so confident in him," Gwaine said. "Nobility only gets one so far in this world, and—"

Before Gwaine could finish the statement, a flurry of blows and counter-blows started, and his words were swallowed by the sounds. Arthur was pushed back for a few moments, but soon he managed to push Agravaine away with his shield. He regained his balance and started to counter his attack, and Merlin relaxed. Arthur would win. 

Then Merlin noticed something glitter, and before he could call out, he saw Agravaine raise whatever it was. All he had time for was a thought. That wasn't a weapon Agravaine was allowed in this fight. So he made it go away.

Agravaine started as the extra weapon vanished, and Arthur, unawares, took advantage of his distraction, knocking the knight to the ground. "Yield."

Even from where Merlin was, he could see the hate in Agravaine's eyes. He was silent for a moment, then nodded. "I yield," he said, his voice a growl.

Arthur held out a hand to help him up, but as he did, Merlin could see the battle of wills between them. Once Arthur returned to where they were standing, only then did he let his relief show. "You did it. See? We told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Yes, Merlin. Thank you. Can we get to the tent? I'd like to sit."

"Right." Merlin scooted out of the way so Arthur could step off the field, then followed him to the tent, Gwaine and Gwen waiting to see if Lancelot would win his fight as well.

As soon as they entered the tent, Arthur appeared to swell. "What the fuck did you do, Merlin?"

Merlin blinked at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"He was holding… something. Then it was gone. Don't think I didn't notice the surprise on his face. What was it, and what did you do?"

"He was going to hurt you! Or worse! And you're worried about what _I_ did?"

"I could have handled it, Merlin. I'm not completely defenseless, you know."

"I couldn't be sure you'd seen it. I wasn't about to let him use whatever dirty trick it was on you. None of us can afford that. Not right now."

"I can fight my own battles!"

Merlin's anger burst from him. With the worry he'd been wrestling with, Arthur was going to get angry with him for finding a way to help? "Maybe, but without us, what are you fighting for?" 

"My kingdom!"

"And we want you to win it! Or do you think we're fighting against you?" He pushed at Arthur's chest, and Arthur blinked at him, stunned.

"What the…?"

Before he could say more, Merlin was kissing him, all the worry he'd felt for him earlier coming to the fore. Armor ignored, he leaned into Arthur, just relieved he was all right.

After a startled moment, Arthur was returning the kiss. For a moment, the world was only the two of them. No Camelot, no Gwen, no Morgana. Just Arthur and Merlin. Then Arthur stepped away. "Sorry. I know you were trying to help. Don't."

It was like Arthur had slapped him. He realized what he'd done had been a bad idea in public, but even so, Arthur's reaction was still hard to hear. 

Seeing Merlin's expression, Arthur shook his head, then smiled. "Not the kiss, Merlin. The Magic. I can do this. I know you want to help. I have to do this. I know I can."

 

**Thirty-Three**   
_The Last Midnight_

When the tournament ended that afternoon, the ranks had been whittled down to the last few fights, but the sun was beginning to set, so the seneschal announced the final battles would take place the next day.

The day was going to start with Arthur and Lancelot's fight, which made Merlin nervous. He'd been unable to meet Arthur's eyes since their kiss earlier. He felt like such a fool, throwing himself at Arthur the way he had. 

The others didn't notice at all. They were too busy chattering about Lancelot's fight, and how he'd managed to disarm Sir Lionel in only a few strokes. It had apparently been a good fight, if short.

There was no feast planned for that night, so the group took supper in Arthur's rooms again, a few knights stopping in throughout the evening to offer their congratulations. If Merlin hadn't been so distracted, it might have been nice. It might have been almost like Arthur had never left.

But he had. Between Morgana and the final matches the next day, not to mention the argument earlier, Merlin wondered if anything would ever be the same again.

He was unaware the others were leaving until Gwen gave him a hug. "Oh, do stop worrying, Merlin. We're almost there. Arthur can't fail now." She smiled at him, and he attempted to return her expression.

"Yeah, I know," he told her. "See you all tomorrow," he said, giving Lancelot a smile. At least there would be one fight where Merlin wouldn't have to worry about Arthur getting poisoned.

The others filed out, and the room was quiet. Merlin couldn't get himself to meet Arthur's eyes.

After a moment, he heard Arthur sigh. "Come on, then." Arthur's chair scooted back with a soft shuff of wood against wood, and stood. 

"Guess I'll go to my room?" he asked softly.

"What? Why?"

Now Merlin did look up. "You're not angry with me?"

"I thought we sorted all that. Well, no actually, I thought you'd been storing up all night to get angry with _me_."

Merlin laughed, the sound a bit hysterical after an evening worrying at Arthur's anger. "Angry at you? For what? Yelling at me?"

"No. For wanting to do this myself."

"I'm not. I understand the impulse. Even if I think you're wrong. I'm certainly not going to be angry with you for _that_."

"Then why were you so quiet all evening?"

"I thought you were still angry with me," he said, a little embarrassed now. "And I was worried for tomorrow."

Arthur moved close and hugged him. "Stop worrying, Merlin. We'll do just fine."

Merlin pushed aside his worries and nodded, leaning into the embrace. Soon he wouldn't be allowed this, he knew. Whether or not Arthur won. Even less if he did, because eventually he'd need to get married and have his own heir. Merlin wasn't about to interfere with that. Especially if it was Gwen.

He tilted his face to kiss Arthur and found himself pulled tight against Arthur's chest. He pressed close, humming, pushing away thoughts of anything else. When Arthur pushed him backwards, he went eagerly, and soon the bedframe brushed against his calves. He tugged at Arthur's clothes, wanting to touch him everywhere for as long as he possibly could, to memorize him and keep this moment in his mind forever.

Arthur was as intent getting Merlin undressed, and his hands felt like they were everywhere all at once. Not that Merlin had a problem with that. It was incredible, and he wished Arthur would never stop, encouraging him wordlessly with kisses between tugging off pieces of their clothes.

It wasn't long before they were on the bed, their legs tangled together as they kissed and touched, but Merlin needed more. "Please," he whispered. He couldn't let himself to ask what he wanted. All he could do was hope Arthur understood.

He did. He rolled Merlin to his back, kissing him deeply, then reached for the lotion they'd taken to using as lubrication. "Legs up," he said softly.

Merlin's breath hitched as he pulled up his legs, his eyes meeting Arthur's. Usually, when they were at this point, Merlin was so worked up, he barely thought of what they were doing. He wanted to get on with it. Right now, everything felt so much more intense as Arthur's fingers stroked over him, cupping his balls before pushing a finger into him, his eyes still on Merlin's.

It was always odd at first. It was only when it was Arthur inside him that it felt _right_. Tonight it felt so much worse; the intensity of his feelings causing everything to feel as though he were going to break apart—fly apart, even. It hurt, but in a good way. His heart beating faster as Arthur watched his face, stretching him slowly and making him feel as though he were about to break into a million pieces if he didn't stop right now.

When he did, Merlin had no chance to protest. He leant down to kiss Merlin as he pulled his fingers free, taking any words he might have said from him. There was something in his eyes Merlin couldn't read, but the intensity of it made him need to close his eyes, it was too painful to see.

The head of Arthur's cock press against him, and held his breath. 

"Breathe, Merlin," Arthur whispered.

Merlin tried to answer, but he found he couldn't, and ended up nodding his head instead, then taking a deep breath.

It wasn't enough. Even though they'd done this a number of times in the last week, it still burned for a moment, and Merlin clutched at Arthur's arms, finally meeting his eyes once more. What he saw there was enough to take his breath away again.

He was afraid to name the feelings in Arthur's eyes, and bit his lip, closing his eyes as Arthur pushed further into him, his body arching as Arthur brushed across his prostate. "Oh… god…"

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered. Merlin felt fingers brush over his lip and met Arthur's eyes once more, his legs curling around him in an attempt to pull him closer.

"Just don't stop," he managed, feeling raw and needy and on the verge of begging. This was all he wanted. All he could ever want. He couldn't imagine giving it up.

Arthur shook his head, obviously determined to lose himself in Merlin as much Merlin wanted him to. If Merlin hadn't known better, he'd have wondered if Arthur could do magic, his eyes were so bright. All he knew was he never wanted this moment to end, and did his best to forget it would, tugging Arthur down to nip and suck at his neck, and glorying in the sounds Arthur made when he did, loving the feeling of how slick his back was as he ran his fingers over Arthur's spine, nuzzling under his ear and clenching around him with a cry when Arthur managed to catch his prostate again.

It couldn't last forever. Even much longer, really, the way he felt, heat building inside him with each thrust. When Arthur's fingers curled around him, everything was lost.

With a soft whimper, he fell over the edge, his body going rigid under Arthur, the feeling of his thrusts combining with the fire of his climax to rip through him and leaving him clinging to Arthur, panting softly. He moaned when Arthur stilled on top of him and shuddered. He drew him down for a kiss, the words he so desperately wanted to say stuck on his tongue, knowing he could never have what he wanted.

 

**Thirty-Four**   
_One Day More_

The next morning, they were up before someone arrived to escort them to the field. This time, it wasn't Agravaine. The page who led them to Arthur's tent was unwilling to answer their questions, but Merlin thought there might be a bit of sour grapes there from losing the day before. 

If things felt mad the day before, they were insane now. There weren't as many fighters preparing, but the stands were packed with people. Vendors set up where there were tents of those who had failed to make it this far had been taken away. They were doing booming business.

Even with their escort, they were jostled quite a bit as they made their way through the crowd, and only made it to the tent after a long fight to get through. Arthur nodded to the page, then stepped into the tent and sagged into the chair there. "Good god. You'd think I was going to be crowned right on the field."

"Not if Morgana has anything to say about it, you won't," Merlin said, beginning the spells to check Arthur's armor once more.

"No. Even if she doesn't, that isn't the way to do this." He grew silent, watching as Merlin worked. Merlin could see words trapped behind Arthur's lips, occasionally nearly slipping out as he checked the armor. Finally, he couldn't hold them back any longer. Or Arthur found others to replace them. "The knights I've talked to have agreed to help out today, regardless of what she tries. I think that will make all the difference," he finally said.

Merlin nodded and smiled at him. "I know it will." Arthur's men—at least, those he could trust—were all great men. Merlin knew them well enough to know that much. "With all of us at your side, you can't lose." He looked at Arthur. "Armor's good. Come on. I'll help you get it on."

They were silent as they pulled on Arthur's armor, and checked all the buckles himself before stepping away. "You'll do," he said with a smile.

Arthur snorted. "Yeah, thanks, Merlin."

"Good luck." He followed Arthur out of the tent, staying behind the markers when he stepped onto the field where Lancelot was already waiting. The cheers were deafening. Merlin couldn't help wondering if they were cheering for Arthur or for Lancelot, given his performance the day before.

Merlin had seen them fight before, and either way, the crowd wouldn't go away disappointed. Both were too good swordsmen to give up easily, even if Lancelot did want Arthur to win. Merlin couldn't help wondering if they'd planned how this would go, or if they were going to play it by ear.

Gwen appeared right before the seneschal announced the beginning of the match, and the two started to circle one another, waiting for an opening. "Oh, good. I didn't miss it." She looked as nervous as Merlin felt. "I didn't sleep a wink last night." She glanced at Merlin. "What if…"

"Don't. We can't do anything but wait and see, Gwen. We'll manage. Whatever happens." He gave her a squeeze, then turned his attention to Arthur and Lancelot, wondering who would strike the first blow.

It didn't take long to find out. Lancelot swung, barely missing, and catching the edge of the shield when Arthur brought it up just in time. Arthur returned the blow and tried to follow it immediately after, though Lancelot managed to avoid both, one with his sword, and the other by stepping out of the way only a moment before the blow struck the space he'd been standing in the second before.

Merlin could tell it was going to be a long battle.

An hour into the fight, and still neither of them managed to hit anything other than shield or sword. If something didn't happen soon… 

Gwen frowned. "They can't go on like this forever, can they?" she asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know." Before he could say more, though, something shifted, and the whole crowd leaned forward as Arthur pressed the advantage he'd managed to wring from Lancelot. 

Merlin knew these battles could be won or lost in moments, but he couldn't have said what made the difference. Then Lancelot was on the ground and Arthur pointed his sword at him. "Yield." 

Lancelot nodded, and Arthur offered his hand to help him up, the two glancing toward the seneschal, waiting for his nod. Merlin tensed when the man looked up at Morgana, who was glowering down at the two men on the field. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he saw her slight nod, and released it in a gush of relief.

Gwen was bouncing beside him as they went to meet them both when they came off the field. "One more fight, Arthur! You've almost won!"

"Yes. Well, we'll see. Come on. Let's go to the tent." He glanced at Merlin. "Could you watch the next? Just to see?" 

Merlin wanted to come with them, but he nodded. "Of course." It was important to know who Arthur would have to fight, and this was the best way to do so. It was silly to feel left out because Arthur asked him to stay. They needed the knowledge, after all. He just wasn't sure why a page couldn't have done the same.

The fight after Arthur and Lancelot's was nowhere near as intense. Both fighters were good, but nothing special, and while it took a while for the fight to end, neither particularly stood out as someone for Arthur to be concerned about. 

Still, it was odd two so average fighters had made it so far in the tournament. Surely there was something special about them if they'd managed to make it past the knights who made it into this level of the tournament?

Merlin would worry about it later. First, he wanted to see how Arthur was doing. He made his way to the tent, where Arthur and the others were sitting and talking quietly.

Gwaine was there before him. "Where have you been?" Merlin asked.

"Morning to you as well," Gwaine answered, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, Why weren't you at the fight this morning?"

"I had an assignment."

Merlin frowned. What did that mean? Before he could ask, Arthur spoke. "So, who won?"

"Um… I think his name was Drecen?"

Arthur scowled, then glanced at Gwaine. "You're sure, Gwaine?"

"Not entirely, but who else would have such an entourage? Besides, I think I saw Morgause with him. Why else would she be there? Aren't they known to team up now and again?"

"Damn." Arthur sighed, nodding. "I hoped she wouldn't, but—"

Merlin peered at each of them. Morgause? Team up with who? "What? Who? He didn't seem very spectacular to me."

"That's because he was hoping to keep from standing out, Merlin." Arthur met his eyes. "So we can't stop him."

"Who? I don't recognize him. I mean, I was standing right there."

"Cenred." Arthur spat the word, scowling.

"What? You're kidding. Why?" 

"The same reason he's always trying to conquer Camelot," Arthur sighed. 

"Well, you can beat him… right?" 

"Of course. I'm sure he's got something hidden up his sleeve," Arthur said. "I doubt it's going to be simple to deal with."

"Do you really think Morgana is working with him?"

"I wouldn't put it past her. She is hell-bent on getting Camelot for herself."

"Why would winning matter, Arthur?" Gwen asked. "Everyone knows who you are. Or suspects it. Surely if you lose..."

"If I lose, they'll assume he's the better man. And if he's the better man, Morgana can declare me an imposter, and then…"

"Take over Camelot," Merlin sighed. "So what do we do?"

"I fight him."

"What? That's what he wants!"

"I know. But I have no choice. If I don't, he wins anyway. So I have to. I'll just have to make sure if he tries anything that everyone notices." He looked at Merlin, who flushed.

"In other words, don't interfere?" he asked.

"Exactly. Trust me to have the skill to take care of it myself."

"As you wish," Merlin sighed.

"It will be fine, Merlin. I promise. I think I'm ready. Did they say when the final would be held?"

"After lunch." When they'd announced it, it had felt ages away. Now, he wanted to put it off forever. What if Arthur was hurt?

"Right. Well…" Arthur appeared lost for a moment, and Merlin found himself wishing Uther was there to remind him of who he was, and that he could do this.

Gwen stood. "I'll go find us something to eat. There's plenty out there." She left, and Merlin settled on the floor next to Arthur's chair, unsure what to do now.

"We'll manage, Merlin," Arthur said patting his shoulder. 

"Then she'll try to find another way to convince them you're unfit," Merlin said softly. There had to be something he could do to prove Arthur deserved the kingdom.

 

**Thirty-Five**   
_The Final Battle_

When they returned to the field for the final match, Merlin was a bundle of nerves. Arthur appeared stony faced as he stepped out onto the field to face his opponent. Merlin couldn't blame him. It was all so unreal right now. If Gwaine was right… 

Well, this wasn't going to go well. Merlin wished he knew what to do to stop it.

The man who stepped onto the field was nothing like the one who fought in the earlier match, and the audience murmured loudly as he moved to face Arthur. Cenred, just as Gwaine said. Many of the audience were glancing toward the stand where Morgana was sitting, but she seemed unfazed, as though there were nothing unusual about people taking the place of others in this sort of battle.

Merlin noticed she wasn't alone today. The cloaked figure beside her was all too familiar to him. Morgause. None of the others noticed her, though. Were they testing his magic again, or was she truly there?

When Morgana did nothing to stop Cenred taking the field, the murmurs grew louder, and finally the seneschal waved for silence. "This is the final match of the tournament. The man who wins this will be declared Camelot's champion." He turned to each man, meeting their eyes. "Are you gentlemen ready?"

The crowd began to shout, the sound merging together into one big, angry sound, and the seneschal had to fight to be understood. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please, be quiet. The fight cannot continue until there is complete silence."

The audience stilled, but the reaction gave Merlin hope. Maybe they could do this after all?

The seneschal glanced between the two men once more. "Are you both ready?" Arthur and Cenred nodded. The seneschal moved to the ropes marking the edge of the field. "Begin!"

The crowd went utterly silent as Arthur and Cenred circled each other, waiting for an opening to strike at each other.

Merlin's mouth was dry with nervousness, waiting for something—anything—to happen, and nearly jumped with the clash of sword on sword. They were so evenly matched, it was hard to say who would get the upper hand.

The longer it took, the harder it was to watch. What if Arthur lost? What if Cenred used some dirty trick? So many things could go wrong. 

Arthur fell to the ground, rolling quickly to the side just before Cenred struck right where he'd been laying, and the whole crowd gasped as he jumped to his feet, sword ready and attacking before Cenred could pull away.

The fight heated up from there, blow after blow landing, with no ending in sight. They couldn't do this forever could they? 

Merlin saw Cenred attempt to sweep Arthur's leg to trip him, and couldn't help but shout out to him, distracting him from the fight for a second. He watched, horrified and stunned as Cenred's blade came down. Arthur caught it with the edge of his shield, then pushed him away and swung at him, barely missing his side in his attack.

Another few blows, and Cenred was on his back, and Arthur looked at him, his sword pointed at Cenred's throat. "Give. Yield."

Cenred was silent for so long, Merlin was sure he would refuse, but eventually he nodded. "I yield," he said, loud enough for those watching to hear. Then nothing could be understood for several minutes as they cheered for their prince. There were shouts of 'Prince Arthur!" and "Long live the king!" and even "Long live King Arthur!" throughout the crowd, and Merlin turned to see how Morgana was reacting.

He didn't like her expression at all.

She looked amused. Morgause, if that was who was under the robe, leaned toward her to whisper in her ear. Once the seneschal stepped away once more, she stood and moved to the front of the box. "Well, truly you are an excellent fighter, sir…?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, standing where he'd stood through the cheering and moving no closer to her. "I think you know my name, Morgana."

"I don't know why you would say that, good knight," she answered. She seemed far too smug for Merlin's comfort. She must have something up her sleeve again. The crowd murmurered around her once more.

Eyes narrowing for a moment, Arthur raised his chin. "I was named Arthur by my father. I'm here to claim my place as king of Camelot."

"King? And how are we to know," Morgana said, her smile widening, "you are who you claim? After all, Prince Arthur has been missing for over a year. Perhaps you abducted him, and are attempting to pass yourself off as him, when the real Arthur has been dead all this time? Have you proof you are who you say?"

"Haven't I proven myself?" he said, still meeting her eyes.

"Ah, but is that not King Cenred whom you defeated? How do we know you weren't the one who placed him there so you would have an ally to easily defeat in the final battle?"

Merlin's heart sank at the words. He could see some in the crowd were looking at Arthur differently now. They couldn't believe her, could they?

Then a thought occurred to him. If only he could talk to Arthur. 

He nudged Gwaine. "I think we need to get everyone to the courtyard. I have an idea."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "What sort?"

"Not now. You'll see. Just make sure to follow my lead. Stick close to Gwen and Lancelot. All right?"

Gwaine shook his head. "Why?"

"You'll see," Merlin repeated.

Arthur was still glowering up at Morgana. "What sort of proof would you have me give?"

"Show us you can beat any other of my own choosing."

Merlin hopped over the railing and onto the field. "I've a thought, Arthur," he whispered before turning his gaze to Morgana, ignoring Morgause entirely. "Your champion, our choice of task?" he asked her. 

She frowned. "How do we know you won't rig it so your…" She gave Arthur a disdainful look. "Your 'champion' will win?"

"We will give you as many chances as you wish."

Arthur turned to give Merlin a horrified stare. "What? Merlin… Are you mad?" 

"Trust me," Merlin hissed to Arthur, then glanced up at Morgana once more. "Is it a deal?"

She looked between them, her eyes narrowed, then half-turned towards Morgause, who had withdrawn, standing at the rear of the box. Finally, Morgana turned back to them and nodded. "Very well. If he can win, I will concede he is, indeed, Prince Arthur. If he does not…" She smirked. "Well, I would advise you all to leave this kingdom, and never return."

"We will see, my lady." Merlin gave her a half-bow, then tugged at Arthur's arm. "Come on," he muttered under his breath.

"Merlin, what…" 

"Shh, not here. I have a plan."

"A plan? Merlin, if you try to trick her…"

"Not here!" he nodded to the others as they passed, dragging Arthur to his tent, waiting for the others to come in before casting spells to prevent others from hearing them talk.

"Merlin, whatever you have up your sleeve…"

"Is nothing more than what she's asking for. You claimed Excalibur, right?" 

Arthur narrowed his eyes, but nodded slowly. 

"Then you can do it again. It's simple."


	6. Part 6: The Legend Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the tournament, the beginning of a new age of Camelot, and the end of the tale.

**Thirty-Six**   
_The Sword in the Stone_

A few hours later found much of the crowd gathered around the central stairs leading to the castle from the courtyard.

When Morgana appeared, Morgause was nowhere in sight. Apparently she had less confidence in this game of skill than Morgana. 

"Well?" Morgana said, sounding far too sure of herself. "Now what, Merlin?" 

It was hard to expose his secret after so many years of hiding it, but Merlin looked at Arthur who nodded. The others would protect him, should anything go wrong. Didn't make it feel any better, though.

Finally, he gathered all his courage, and every impulse screaming to protect Arthur and Camelot, and let it guide him. "I will need your sword, Arthur," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Arthur nodded, holding out Excalibur, and Merlin took it, gingerly holding it in both hands. He turned to Morgana, presenting it to her. Her eyes narrowed. "Feel free to examine the sword, my lady. I assure you, it is simply a sword. If a special one." He smirked at Cenred, who glowered at him from behind Morgana's shoulder. "I'm sure your friend there can attest to that."

Morgana didn't seem to want to take his word for it, though, as she reached out to take the sword to test it. She examined the blade, then raised it as though to strike at someone.

"I wouldn't advise using it on anyone, my lady. The creator of the sword is rather insistent about it." Merlin didn't think any of them wanted to deal with an angry dragon right now.

"Then how am I to test it, hm?" she asked, an eyebrow cocked, her lips quirked in an almost-smile.

"That log there should do." Merlin had asked Gwaine to bring it up. Morgana wouldn't be satisfied with his word for it. Their friendship of long ago stood for nothing in her eyes any longer.

She looked at him for a long moment, then hefted the sword, striking hard against the log. She shifted her grip, then struck again. Appearing satisfied, she turned and offering the sword back to Merlin. "It looks normal, as you say, Merlin."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you, my lady." He turned, glancing once at Arthur, then waved for everyone watching in the courtyard to move away. Once they'd made room, he focused on a stone in the centre of the courtyard. His eyes glowed, and he heard gasps from the watching crowd, but he couldn't stop now. This needed to end. The stone rose, growing to fill the free space of the courtyard, and taking on a more jagged appearance. 

Once the stone settled, he let the sword fly to the stone, using his magic to drive it into the center of the stone. 

He'd been ignoring the shouts and gasps while he'd cast the spells, but now he turned to Arthur, who stepped closer, and Merlin could see he'd defended Merlin from the others who had tried to grab him while he cast the spells. Merlin turned to glance at Morgana, whose mouth was drawn into a thin short line. Obviously, she'd expected to "out" him as a warlock once this was over. Or was it that she was annoyed she'd never guessed?

"My lady. The task is a simple one. The one who pulls the sword from the stone is the one meant to be king."

"An impossible task. I'm sure you've driven it deep enough no one ever will."

"No? You think not?"

"I think magic is still against the law, and you should watch your tongue, Merlin."

Merlin snorted, then turned to Arthur. "I guess you get to try first, my lord," he said.

"What? You put it in there for him to draw it. It will prove nothing," she exclaimed.

"I assure you I did not. Do you wish your champion to attempt it instead?" he asked.

She glowered at him in her frustration. "Very well. Agravaine!"

Cenred had stepped forward at her words, and when she called for Agravaine, Merlin saw him scowl at her. Not that he'd expected them to have an easy alliance. Still, it was nice to see the evidence they would be as likely to turn on each other as Arthur. He filed away the fact for now, and watched as Agravaine approached the stone, examining it from all angles before moving forward to curl his hands around the grip.

He tugged at the sword, and Merlin could feel several people watching him rather than Agravaine, obviously waiting for him to cast a spell to prevent him from getting the sword. He looked out over the crowd, meeting the eyes of those he saw watching him, then glanced at Agravaine, smiling as he sulked and stepped back. 

"It's impossible, my lady. He's enchanted it to keep it from being pulled free. I'm certain of it."

"I've cast no spell but to put the sword into the stone. Perhaps you would like to see the sword can be removed?" Merlin asked.

Morgana shook her head. "No. Cenred… you try."

"As you wish, my lady," Cenred said with a smirk. He stepped up to the stone, shooing Agravaine away. He took a good grip on the sword and tugged. Hard. And tugged again. The sword didn't budge. He let go, and glowered up at Merlin, then shook his head at Morgana. "It's impossible. The sword might as well be part of the stone. It will never come free."

"So let Arthur try it," Merlin suggested. 

Morgana glowered at him. "What, so you can remove whatever spell you have on it and let him take it?" 

"I wouldn't—"

"As though we believe you." She scanned the group around them. "Lancelot, you try."

Did Morgana honestly think if he was holding it, he'd let it go for just anyone? She seemed awfully self-satisfied at the idea, and they all watched as Lancelot stepped up to the stone, meeting first Arthur's eyes, then Merlin's. Merlin nodded to him, watching as Lancelot tried to tug the sword free.

After several minutes of fruitless tugging, he stepped away and shook his head. "Nothing, my lady."

She huffed. "I still don't believe you haven't somehow used your magic to keep it in place until Arthur tries."

"Let him try, then place it back in the stone. If one of your champions can draw it out after Arthur has, would that appease you?" Merlin asked her.

She frowned, considering this, then nodded. "Very well. 'Arthur…?'" She raised an eyebrow at him, but Merlin could see the tension at the corners of her eyes, and her mouth hadn't relaxed from that thin line in the least.

Arthur met Merlin's eyes before he walked down the steps. Merlin felt it as everyone's eyes turned toward him. There were moments when Arthur could remind everyone around him exactly who he was. Perhaps he did it unconsciously. Perhaps not. Whichever it was, he was doing it now, and everyone was drawn to him. Even Merlin.

Lancelot stepped aside as Arthur moved to the stone. He glanced up at Merlin, who smiled down at him reassuringly. Arthur had managed to call the sword from the lake. He could do this. No matter how deep the sword was set into the stone. The sword was his. It would always come when he needed it.

The moment Arthur gripped the sword, it began to glow. The light was first pale, but soon it filled the area around the stone with a radiance so bright the crowd around the stone drew away from it.

Even Merlin blinked in astonishment. Had the sword glowed when they'd been at the lake?

"Stop it, Merlin," Morgana was saying. The words sounded tinny in his ears. 

"It isn't me, my lady," he said. He sounded awed, but he couldn't keep the tone from his voice.

Arthur looked up at him, worried, but Merlin shook his head. "Just… do it, Arthur," he said softly, the words still somehow ringing through the square.

Arthur nodded, then tugged at the sword, nearly stumbling as it slid easily free of the stone. He held it up so everyone watching could see.

"It's a trick," Morgana growled. "Put it in. Let Cenred try again."

Smiling more confidently now, Arthur nodded. "Of course, Morgana." He slid the sword back into place, stepping away once it was set in the stone again and waved Cenred forward. "Your turn," he said with a smirk.

Cenred growled, pushing his way past Lancelot and Arthur. He gripped the sword once more, tugging hard at it. Nothing happened. Merlin glanced at Morgana, who was swelling with anger, her eyes flashing. "What have you done?" she snarled. 

"Nothing, my lady. The sword merely recognizes its rightful owner. And the owner is the rightful King of this kingdom."

There was a commotion, and Merlin turned to see Cenred had climbed onto the stone to get a better grip. Before anyone could stop him, he'd tugged hard—and was flying backwards into the crowd around them. Before Merlin could stop them, other knights were now trying for the sword, some familiar, some who seemed to be fighters from the tournament, and some who Merlin didn't recognize at all.

It turned to bedlam, with men fighting to get to the sword to draw it from the stone, and Merlin didn't know he was going to speak until his own voice rang through the courtyard. "Stop! Let him try again!"

At first everyone was silent, and then people from the crowd started to murmur. "Yes." "Let Arthur try." "No. It's a trick. He couldn't do it again."

"Let him try," Merlin cried out again, and the crowd's voices rose to agree with him.

Merlin turned to look at Morgana, whose eyes would have spit venom if it were possible. "Oh, very well. Stand back. Let Arthur try again."

Grumbling, the other men withdrew from the vicinity of the stone, ringing the area so they could watch as Arthur attempted to draw the sword once more.

Arthur walked to the stone and placed his hand on the grip once more. Again, the pale light filled the area, and this time, when Arthur pulled the sword free, Merlin was sure he heard the dragon roar somewhere in the distance.

Before Morgana could protest, cheers began to swell the courtyard. The people knew a miracle when they saw one. 

"Hail, King Arthur! Long live the king!"

 

**Thirty-Seven**   
_The Crown of Camelot_

A quick coronation was performed right there in front of the cheering crowds, and Merlin for once was glad the ministers didn't feel confident to make their own choices. The crowd cheered as the coronet was placed on Arthur's head.

He turned and smiled at them. "Thank you. I promise you, Camelot, all will be restored once more. In a few days, once the representatives from other lands can arrive, we will have a formal coronation, and there will be a great feast—to celebrate Camelot's rise once more!"

The people cheered again, then slowly dispersed.

Morgana turned to Arthur, glowering with every bit of loathing in her. "So, now you've won, I suppose you'll arrest your little friend here?" she asked, pointing at Merlin.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Why? For defacing the courtyard?" He glanced at Excalibur's former resting place before turning back to her.

"For using magic! Which, if you will recall, is illegal here in Camelot."

"Using magic against others, yes. Using it to help his kingdom? I don't think it a punishable offense. Particularly since he had his monarch's permission."

"Did he, now? How do we know you are not just his puppet?" she asked, glowering.

"Because, Morgana dear, he was the one who came looking for me. He has nothing to answer for. You, on the other hand, refused to recognize me when I arrived. Dare I ask why? Or do I even need to?"

She scowled. "I still don't fully believe you aren't an imposter he found somewhere."

"Is that why you're hoping to see him punished, Morgana?" He nodded to the minister who had placed the coronet on his head. "Let's take this inside. We don't need an audience for this. Lancelot, Gwaine, would you make sure Cenred and Agravaine join us?" 

"Gladly, sire," Lancelot answered, his hand going around Cenred's arm.

"Let go of me! I am a king!"

"Yes, but here you are just another man who was after my Lord's throne, and until he has dealt with you, you're not free to go."

Gwaine smirked at Agravaine, who huffed. "I'm going."

The other knights followed behind, with Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana leading the way.

There was a moment of surreality when Arthur settled onto the throne. Merlin was glad he managed without hesitation, though. This wasn't a moment for doubt. The ministers fell into place on either side of the throne, and Arthur motioned Merlin to stand behind and beside it.

Merlin didn't let himself think about it. He moved to the spot, then waited to see what he would do next.

Morgana frowned, glowering at Arthur where he sat. "Now what will you do? Do you truly remember him?"

"Better than you know, Morgana," he said sadly. "I wish you wouldn't let her poison you this way. If you'd come to me…"

"What? You'd have told me you understand? You can't possibly," she spat. "You're just like him. Ready and willing to toss away those who might help you!"

"Does Merlin look as though I've tossed him away, Morgana? As I recall, you were the one who wanted to do that."

"I thought he might be trying to put an imposter on the throne."

"Yes, let's examine that, shall we?" Arthur said with a bland smile, waving at the guards at the doors to the side hall. They opened them, and Hector and Kay came in. It had been a few days since they'd last been to see them. Kay was puffed up and sullen, but Hector was seemed almost beside himself, eyes wide, especially when he took in Arthur's position in the room. He bowed as soon as he was in front of the throne, prostrating himself. Merlin had no doubt that if he'd been allowed, he would have kissed Arthur's feet happily in hopes for redemption.

"Please, your majesty, mercy. I never meant to harm you."

"But you know who I was?" Arthur asked.

"Not at first, when they brought you to me. All I was told was to keep you safe and comfortable, sire. I never meant to cause you trouble."

"Yet you never saw fit to inform me of who I truly was. You hid my origins from me, going so far as to lie about why I was staying with you."

"Sire… please. I was told your life was in danger, and if you were to survive, I should keep you there, and not let you leave."

"Who was it who told you such a thing?" Arthur asked.

Hector was silent for a moment, but eventually his eyes landed on Cenred. It hadn't been who Merlin expected, but it wasn't exactly a surprise. He and Morgana had obviously planned this together. Hector pointed at the man. "Him, sire. Or at least, his men. I believed they were your friends, and wanted to see you taken care of until they returned. I didn't know who you were, sire, I swear."

Arthur frowned, nodding. "Thank you, Hector. I will take that into consideration when you are judged." The man paled, but nodded. Arthur looked at the guards. "The room near the dungeons. See they are treated well, comfortable and fed. They are not to leave the room until I say."

The guard nodded, then led them from the room. Everyone's eyes turned to Cenred.

"I know why you did it, Cenred. Your ambition to conquer Camelot has long been an issue between us. I am also certain you couldn't have pulled off the magic blocking my memory all this time. If you wish to accept full blame, so be it. But I would suggest you tell me who else has plotted against me."

Cenred sneered at him. "Or what?"

Arthur met his eyes. "Or I assure you, expulsion from Camelot will become the least of your worries." 

Cenred scowled. "Why should I worry about your threats, Pendragon? It's only because of magic you sit on your throne now. Magic fades. When your people realize what you've done to get there, they will desert you."

"I see. So you won't tell me who has been plotting with you to take my throne? Perhaps even poisoned King Uther herself?"

Cenred faltered. "'Her?' What makes you think I would work with a woman?"

Arthur flashed his teeth in what would normally be a smile, but from beside the throne, Merlin could see it was a grimace. "Because I know my sister, Cenred. You fought for her as her champion. Why else would you have done so?"

Cenred glowered at Arthur. "I assure you, it is pure coincidence, Pendragon. I have no master."

"No. Just a mistress. I notice she's kept carefully away from the view now that I am back in control, and left you and Morgana to take the fall for her—as usual. She is a good example why my father distrusted magic users. Using her magic to twist the truth and letting others take the blame." His eyes shifted to Morgana. "Where is she, Morgana? Do you know? Has she been staying here in the palace? Feeding you more venom to increase your hatred of the things you once loved?"

Her chin raised, her eyes narrow as her lips now. "I don't know what you mean. No one has been 'feeding' me anything I didn't know before. Your father was more interested in protecting himself and his own secrets to worry about others' feelings."

"Don't you mean _our_ father, Morgana?" he asked, his voice soft, but still somehow filling the hall so no one could fail to understand the words.

"My father died in a war Uther sent him to fight. My father is _dead_ ," she said, eyes flashing.

"So you felt it necessary to bring him down to avenge the man you consider your father?"

"At least he died doing something he believed in. Uther died in his lies. Alone!"

Merlin stepped forward. "He wasn't. Gaius might have been sick, but after he fell ill, I never left his side."

She glowered up at him. "How could you? Don't you understand he would have killed you in a moment? Why do you stand with his son, who will eventually lead you to the same fate? You are a fool, Merlin. Someday, it will be your downfall."

"I stood with him because despite everything, he was the rightful king. His son will be the greatest king Camelot has ever seen. All of England, in fact. I told him so before he died. That I would stand by his son, and use all my skills to ensure he is the best king ever to rule this land."

"You are a fool," she repeated, raising her chin. Her gaze shifted to Arthur. "Do your worst. It will change nothing."

Arthur sighed. "If you will not give her up, I suppose you are right. I do wish I had been able to stop her from poisoning you against us. I know you and father often fought, but I hoped eventually…"

She huffed. "Uther Pendragon never cared for anyone but himself. You were living in a fantasy, Arthur. I'm the one who saw him for what he truly was. A monster."

"A man," Arthur countered, sighing. "A man who made regrettable choices, and who let anger rule him." He looked sad. "Despite his mistakes, he did care, Morgana. Your loss is you can no longer see it. Because you let your anger rule you as he did."

"Never! I'm nothing like him," she hissed.

Arthur shook his head, sitting back in his throne. "As you are both leaders in your respective lands, for now you will simply be escorted to the borders. Should you attempt to return, or worse, attempt to wrest this kingdom from me once more, you will pay. Don't doubt I will be swift and fierce against those who hurt mine."

He glanced to the knights, then to the other scowling man standing before him. "And you, Agravaine? What was your part in this? Was she to give you your own dukedom? Make you her consort? What did she promise you?"

Agravaine's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you mean, my lord. I was merely taking part in the tournament. Surely that was allowed?"

"What of the dagger my man found on your person? What was it dipped in?"

Apparently, Agravaine believed the dagger had simply vanished. Merlin was glad one of the knights supporting Arthur found it near the stands after the fight. "I don't know what you mean, sire."

"No, I'm sure not." He sighed again. "I hoped being cousins might mean more than petty rivalries. Very well. As you made an attempt on my person, you will be banished from Camelot for life. Should you return, you will be put to death. I will offer you no second chance to take my life."

Agravaine opened his mouth to protest, but Arthur shook his head. "I don't know if your ambitions were your own, or if you were helping Morgana take my kingdom, but either way, the sentence is the same. My trusted men will take the three of you to the border, and once you leave Camelot, none of you are to return." He met their eyes. "I will not be so merciful next time. Regardless of rank."

He turned to the knights who stood behind them, and Merlin was glad to see most of them met Arthur's eyes easily, even eagerly. Most would stand by him. The ones that wouldn't… well, they could decide what to do with them later. 

"Bors, Leon, escort these three and their people to the borders? Take as many guards as you need."

The two knights bowed low with a murmured chorus of "Yes, sire." They led the three, still glowering, from the hall.

Arthur stood. "We will need to plan for a proper coronation, but for now, I would like to retire. Merlin?"

Merlin stepped to his side. "Yes, sire."

Arthur smiled softly at him. He turned for a moment and looked out over the small crowd who had followed them in. "Gwaine. Lancelot, and Guinevere. If the four of you could follow me? I'd like to speak with you all in private." The other three walked beside him as he left the hall, and led the way up to his rooms.

 

**Thirty-Eight**   
_More Private Arrangements_

Once inside the room, Arthur looked around at them all. "I wanted to thank you personally before I offered you each roles in my new kingdom. You've all done more than I can repay, but I'm afraid I need to ask you all to sacrifice a bit more."

Merlin frowned, dropping his gaze. Hadn't he already given enough? Of course, he'd known he would give anything for Arthur, even before they'd found him again.

Arthur glanced toward Gwaine. "I need more knights, Gwaine. Those here at Camelot will never be enough. I need men like you and Lancelot I can trust."

"You trust me?" Gwaine said, startled. 

"Well, with certain things," Arthur said, smiling. "You're an excellent fighter, and after I knight you tomorrow…"

"Whoa, wait. Who said I wanted to be knighted?"

"As I said, we'll all be making sacrifices. Surely it's better than being banished?"

"I was doing fine being banished," Gwaine said. "Maybe I enjoyed it. Have you considered that?"

"Why did you come help search for me?"

Gwaine glanced at Merlin, then met Arthur's eyes once more. "I always help out my friends when they ask for it."

"I see. Well, your choice. Do let me know by tomorrow whether I'll be banishing you as well?" Arthur said, and Merlin thought he could see a slight smirk around the corners of Arthur's mouth.

Gwaine glared at him for a minute, then sighed. "Oh, very well. Where is it you need me to go, exactly?"

Arthur grinned, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "We'll discuss it tomorrow. Go relax. Find someone to flirt with. I need to talk to these three. If you don't mind?"

Gwaine bowed mockingly low, smirking. "As you wish, sire." He glanced at the others. "I'll see you all later, I suppose."

They all nodded and smiled as he left, but Merlin's stomach twisted. He had a feeling he knew what would come next. He wasn't going to like it. He supposed he and Lancelot would be asked to stay to witness his betrothal. It wasn't something he wanted to witness. Though he would when Arthur asked. He found himself wishing that anything else would happen. Even Morgause reappearing to try to kill them again. But it wouldn't happen. At least not soon.

Arthur waited until the door closed behind Gwaine before looking at the three of them each in turn. "I have something I need the three of you to help me decide on," he finally said. "As king, I will need a queen. And an heir." Merlin's heart sank at the words, gritting his teeth for what would follow. 

"Guinevere, you are so patient and kind. I know you will be a good queen."

Merlin heard her intake of breath through a rushing in his ears.

"Arthur?"

"Wait, I'm not done. The problem is, I thought I'd loved you, but… Well, I think you have the same problem as I? Or, perhaps not the same?"

Merlin frowned. What on earth was Arthur talking about? He looked up to see Arthur meeting Lancelot's gaze. "Do you love her?"

Lancelot's answer was startled. "I do, sire."

"And you love him, Gwen?"

She was silent for a long time before she answered. "Yes. I am sorry, Arthur."

He smiled sadly, then nodded. "You have no need to be sorry, Gwen." He turned his eyes to Merlin, holding out his hand to him. "Come here, Merlin. Stop looking as though I'm about to put you to death."

Confused, Merlin moved closer, though he didn't take Arthur's hand. He felt too awkward in front of Gwen and Lancelot. "What do you need?" he asked, the words automatic after years of taking care of Arthur.

Arthur slid his arm around Merlin's waist. He didn't bother answering Merlin's question, but rather, turned back to Lancelot and Gwen. "As you can see, my choice makes it difficult to ensure an heir. I know it is too much to ask, but will the two of you help us?"

Gwen's eyes grew round. "Merlin?" After a moment, she beamed, then hugged him. "Of course we will," she said, then faltered, looking at Lancelot before meeting Arthur's eyes again. "You still want me to be queen, don't you?"

He nodded. "I know it isn't a simple choice. Camelot has been too long without a queen, and Merlin here simply won't do. I wish I didn't have to ask it of you, but there is no one else I can trust with this secret. And no one else I would be willing to have as my queen." Arthur met Lancelot's eyes. "Forgive me, my friend?"

There was pain in Lancelot's eyes as he answered. "There is nothing to forgive. We would do anything to assure Camelot's peace." His arm slid from around Gwen's waist. "She has promised me nothing. If she wishes to be your queen…"

"You misunderstand, Lancelot. I need you both. You to stand as the leader of the knights. The best of my men. The only one with a chance to truly best me." He smiled. "In private, she is yours. If you should have a son, he will be my heir."

"Arthur?" Gwen's eyes grew wide. "What are you saying?"

"Be my queen, and my wife. Your children will be my heirs. Only the four of us will know who their father truly is."

Both Lancelot and Gwen stood there, stunned. 

"You would have a commoner as your heir?" Lancelot finally asked, the shock still plain in his voice.

"No. Because he won't be raised a commoner. He will be my queen's son. That is all anyone need know. Take the night. Talk it out between the two of you. You don't have to answer right away. Come back in the morning and tell us?"

Merlin couldn't help but wonder what he would do if they said no. He bit his lip and kept quiet.

"But…" Gwen started, but Lancelot cut her off, pulling her close once more. 

"We'll do so, Arthur," Lancelot said. "Thank you."

Soon they were gone as well, and Merlin was left feeling wrong-footed and confused. Arthur wanted him. Arthur _wanted_ him. Arthur wanted _him_. Over anyone else. Though it meant no blood heir to the throne. "Arthur…"

"Shut up, you girl's blouse, and come here," Arthur said smiling. "Don't you dare get a swelled head about it."

The smile split Merlin's face before he could stop it. "I'll do my best. Sire."

It was like the best possible dream. He was really here, with Arthur. This was where Arthur wanted him. Not just for a night. But for always. 

No more words were spoken as Arthur pushed Merlin toward the bed. None were needed. The two stripped quickly, kissing and touching as much as they could before curling around each other on the bed. 

Somehow, the events of the day had heightened things even further. Though Merlin thought perhaps that might also be because he'd been so sure he'd never get this again the night before. Now it was his for keeps. Whatever happened.

Before, the intensity had been built on the knowledge he would never be allowed to touch Arthur this way again. Now—now it was something else entirely. Relearning Arthur's body, though it was still new to his eyes. 

He wanted to map out his skin with fingers and lips. Trace patterns into his skin that would read 'Property of Merlin' if one understood the ancient language they were written in. Runes and symbols to mark Arthur forever his. He did. With his lips and tongue. Every inch covered with kisses and nips and licks until Arthur couldn't stand it any longer and flipped him to his back.

Merlin blinked up at him, then grinned. "Eager?" he asked, his voice rough.

"Someone's been doing his best to drive me mad," Arthur said, his voice husky as well.

"Really?" Merlin said. "Perhaps you should imprison him until he promises to stop?" he asked with a grin.

Arthur's eyes glinted. "I think I'll settle for doing so if he ever threatens to stop," he answered. He kissed Merlin deeply, his hands pushing up Merlin's legs.

"Oh?" Merlin asked, his breath hitching as Arthur slowly and almost torturously prepared him. "You prefer madness?"

Arthur's fingers stilled inside him. "Over losing you? Always."

Despite himself, Merlin's lashes dampened with the rush of emotion the words brought. "Arthur…"

"Shh." Arthur put a finger against his lips. "Let me." Then he was stretching Merlin again, his eyes never leaving Merlin's.

It was hard to lie still, and eventually, Merlin didn't bother, pushing up into the feeling, wanting more now that he could keep this. Wanting everything he'd been scared to accept before.

Once more, words found their way to his tongue, but before he could speak them, Arthur was pulling his fingers free and pressing into him. All voluntary words were lost. "Oooh, Arthur…"

The two moved together, Arthur's hands clutching at Merlin's hips, Merlin's hands mapping out every inch of Arthur's arms and chest. Before he realized it, he was right on the edge. He didn't want this to be over. Not yet. Not now that he had this. "Arthur… god…"

Arthur's eyes were glued on his, and his hand slid from Merlin's hip to stroke his cock. "Merlin."

The touch was almost too much, and Merlin struggled between closing his eyes to fight his climax, and keeping them open to meet Arthur's eyes, wanting him to see all the love there without having to say the words.

Arthur's thrusts were growing more erratic, and Merlin's breath caught. "Oh god. Yes." He wanted it all. Wanted to feel Arthur deep inside him, and to never let go.

"Come," Arthur whispered to him, and Merlin knew he would lose this battle, but sill he shook his head. 

"Not yet. Please."

"Yes. We have all the time in the world, now, Merlin." Arthur stroked him faster, and Merlin groaned as he ground into him, feeling him deep inside. "Come for me."

That was it. Merlin was arching into his next thrust, coming with a wail, his whole body shuddering as he came over his stomach and Arthur's fingers. "Arthur!"

Even as he came, Arthur thrust once into him. He soon shuddered, and Merlin watched his face as he climaxed, wanting to remember this moment forever. When they became more than friends. When Arthur and Merlin became 'us.'

"Arthur." Merlin reached up to stroke over his face for a long, lingering moment. Unable to resist, he tugged him gently down to kiss him.

Arthur curled around him, kissing him for an age before he finally drew back. "Merlin." His fingers traced over Merlin's cheek. "What would I do without you?"

 

**Thirty-Nine**   
_All's Well That Ends Well (for now)_

Nobles from around the kingdom who hadn't already been in attendance for the tournament arrived within the next day. 

Everywhere, things were being cleaned and repaired, draped with garlands and sashes of red to proclaim Arthur's new reign to the world.

The castle was buzzing with excitement as they prepared for the formal celebration. Courts were held each day, new proclamations and informal titles being given to those who had helped Arthur during the tournament. 

Gwaine and Lancelot were been formally knighted in the days following the tournament, though Gwaine had gone with some argument. Some whispered it was a bad choice on Arthur's part, others seemed pleased non-nobles could now earn a knighthood if they trained hard enough.

Kay and Hector were been freed to return home with the admonition to check in with their king from time to time, and a promise to Kay that if he kept his nose clean, he might one day become a knight. Provided they did nothing else to go against the crown. 

Lancelot, Arthur, and Gwaine spent several days talking with all the knights, joined by Leon and Bors once they returned from escorting their charges to the border. Merlin wasn't allowed in the meetings, but Arthur told him they were simply ensuring the remaining knights would be loyal to him, and not have some remaining loyalty to his father, or worse, to Morgana.

"I could help, Arthur."

"I don't want people saying I can only keep my men through the use of magic, Merlin. We've got it handled. Really. But thank you for wanting to help." Arthur kissed him, then returned to the letter he was writing.

So Merlin spent his days talking with Gwen and helping her prepare rooms for the four of them, creating doors that would only open for the four of them so they could easily go from one room to the next without others being any the wiser. 

She and Lancelot had agreed to Arthur's proposal, and she would marry Arthur on the day of his formal coronation and become his queen. It was hard for Merlin to think about, though he knew Arthur loved him. It hurt that he could never be recognized in the same way. 

Still, each night, he did his best to reclaim Arthur, driving him to the near-brink of madness—or at least, so Arthur said. 

Finally, the night before the formal coronation arrived, and Merlin felt as though he might go mad, until finally Arthur pinned him to the bed. 

"Merlin, what is wrong? You've been acting like you'll never see me again. I'd thought once I told you, things would be easier. Instead, you look more and more upset each day."

Merlin turned away, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I know you aren't going anywhere. It's just… hard. To know tomorrow, everyone will think you _hers_ that you love her." His voice was soft, and he forced himself to say the words, nearly choking as he said 'love.'

Arthur was silent for a moment. He gently nudged Merlin's cheek to face him. "Merlin, you know that's not true, though."

Merlin nodded. "I know."

Merlin could see Arthur seemed to be struggling with something. He rolled onto the bed, stretching out on his back. "I'm not always the best with words. Father was better at that than I am."

"You're fine," Merlin told him, rolling to his side and pressing against him, relaxing slightly when Arthur put an arm around him.

"I'm not," Arthur said, turning his head to meet Merlin's eyes. "There's something I should have said. A long time ago, Merlin. Well, the night we talked to them, at least."

Merlin's mouth went dry. "Oh? Wh-what's that?"

Arthur was silent, and Merlin bit his lip, watching as Arthur struggled with what he wanted to say. "Merlin," he finally managed, "I… love you."

He'd never expected it. Hoped for it, wished for it, even. Never had he expected Arthur to actually say the words. "You do?" His heart was beating too fast. He was sure it was drowning out any other sound in the room.

Arthur nodded. "Yes. I don't know when it happened. Or how. But I do. I'm glad for every day we'll get to have together." He managed a smile, and Merlin threw his arms around him, hugging him close. 

"Arthur, I… love you, too," he whispered.

Neither spoke for the rest of the night.

The morning dawned bright, and Merlin helped Arthur prepare. He helped him bathe, setting out his best robes, made for the occasion, before hurrying to get himself ready. He and Lancelot had been given special roles today to show their place in the court as well. Merlin was looking forward to some actual recognition, after everything else.

No one could say he hadn't earned it.

The ceremony started at the height of the day, with Arthur being led through the town for the populace to see. His best knights accompanied him. Gwaine and Lancelot at the front, Bors and Leon leading up the rear. 

The peasants cheered as Arthur made his way through town, and Merlin watched nervously from the stairs with the rest of the court as they approached. He hated not being able to be at his side, but he knew it was important to Arthur to show everyone he needed only minimal protection to walk through town. 

It didn't make Merlin feel any better about it, though. Anyone could be waiting to hurt him.

He was relieved when Arthur appeared through the archway, and smiled, watching as the people cheered around him while he walked into the courtyard and up the steps, the crowd of people filling the courtyard behind him as he made his way up to where the ministers stood. He nodded regally once, and let them lead the way into the castle.

The knights fell in step behind Arthur, Merlin behind them, and then the rest of the court by rank, nobles jockeying for position to prove their family better than the others. Once in the Hall, Arthur made his way to the throne, then knelt in front of it, his head bowed.

Merlin shouldn't be nervous. Nothing could go wrong any more. But he was. All he wanted was this to be over, so they could move on with their lives.

Geoffrey stepped forward with the crown in his hands. "Arthur Pendragon, do you swear to take up the mantle of rulership and govern the kingdom of Camelot to the best of your ability, to defend our borders in strife and to promote peace and prosperity to the best of your abilities, so long as you remain king of Camelot?"

Arthur nodded once, his voice filling the hall. "I will."

"As keeper of the royal records and the line of Camelot, I declare you king." He placed the crown gently on Arthur's head, and the court watched as Arthur rose and turned to face them, then settled on his throne.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence in the hall. Everyone seemed too scared to even shuffle for a better view.

Geoffrey spoke again from beside the throne. "Merlin, please approach."

Merlin stepped out of the crowd, nerves at their height now, Arthur the only thing he could see as he approached. He knelt down in front of him, praying to whatever gods there were that his nerves didn't show on his face.

Arthur stood. "Merlin, you have been our friend from the day you arrived in Camelot, and we would honour you with a place in our court. Will you be our court Wizard, and use your abilities to protect us and to protect Camelot as well?"

"I will," Merlin said. His throat tightened, and it took a great deal to get those simple words out, but he managed.

Arthur held out his hand. "Stand beside us, friend."

Merlin looked up, taking his hand and grateful for the momentary squeeze of reassurance before Arthur let go. He stepped up to stand behind the throne, settling on the opposite side from Geoffrey.

Arthur sat once more.

Again Geoffrey called out, his voice filling the hall. "Sir Lancelot, will you please come forward?" 

Lancelot, already at the head of the knights at the side of the hall, moved to stand in front of the throne, bowing his head low.

Arthur smiled. "Lancelot, you have also proven yourself to be a great friend to us and to Camelot, as well as a great fighter. Will you stand by us and lead our knights into battle in our stead, and to train those who come to join our service, now that we cannot?"

"It would be my honour, sire," Lancelot answered, smiling up at him.

"Stand by us now, as our champion." He waved to where Merlin stood, and Lancelot nodded, smiling at Merlin before turning to face the court, who were watching now with increasing fascination.

Geoffrey spoke once more. "Lady Guinevere, please approach."

The title was an honorific bestowed on her and a few others after the tournament. Arthur felt it would be easier for the people to accept her as queen with a title attached to her name.

Gwen was dressed in a shimmering golden gown that had been made for her for the occasion, a garland of yellow flowers twisted into her hair. She was surrounded by four young noblewomen, hand-picked to become her ladies in waiting. Arthur had insisted. They had been chosen from the best families, and Gwen had been nervous, but surprised to find most seemed quite pleased to be her ladies.

They escorted her as far as the steps, then bowed low and stepped away to the sides of the dais as she walked up the steps. She curtsied at the top of the steps, kneeling carefully in front of Arthur. Merlin could see how nervous she was. He couldn't blame her. If he had been in front of the court that way, he'd likely have lost control of his magic, he'd have been so nervous.

Arthur stood, gazing down at her. "Guinevere, you have stood by us in our hour of need, and you have shown yourself to be of great quality. The kind of quality fit to be a queen. Will you become our queen, and rule Camelot beside us?"

After only the slightest of hesitations, Gwen looked up at him and nodded once. "I will," she said, and Merlin's heart skipped a beat. Though this was what was supposed to happen, it was still hard. They would manage, though. The four of them. Together.

Geoffrey set another crown on her head, then Arthur helped her to stand, and the two turned to face one another as he spoke again. "Do you swear loyalty to one another, and to guard the people of Camelot?"

Both nodded, their soft affirmations barely heard over the somehow-loud silence in the hall.

"Arthur, do you promise to keep loyal to your queen and hold no other above her?"

Arthur seemed to falter for a moment, and Merlin wondered if Arthur would turn to look at him. Instead, he met Gwen's eyes. "I promise to hold no woman above my queen," he said, loud enough for the hall to hear the words clearly.

It was enough for Merlin. But he worried Gwen might have much greater difficulty with her own vow.

"And do you, Guinevere, promise to hold no other man above Arthur, and to bear him an heir so that the line of Pendragon will continue?"

"I promise to hold no other man above my king," she answered easily, her soft voice filling the hall.

"I declare you man and wife, and King and Queen of Camelot."

The hall filled with cheers, and outside, bells were ringing, and soon Merlin could hear the crowd in the courtyard cheering as well.

"Long live King Arthur! Long live Queen Guinevere!"

For a second, the world shifted around Merlin, and the dragon's voice sounded in his head. "It is done. You have done it, Merlin. Camelot's destiny is assured."

The world returned to normal, and he could hear the cheering once more.

Camelot was safe.

 

**Epilogue**   
_The Once and Future King_

We all have some idea of how things went after Arthur took the throne of Camelot, of course. 

He ruled Camelot wisely, if not too well.

Merlin advised him and did his best to keep him from making unwise decisions, and counseled him on the ones neither of them were certain of. 

One of Arthur's first formal acts was to restore magic to the kingdom, though for many years, sorcery was still a suspicious act, and seen by many as proof of treachery. Still, magic blossomed. Merlin stood as a symbol of what a wizard could be when they were loyal to the kingdom and when their power was used for good.

Guinevere was adored by the people. Both for being one of them, and because she was so kind and generous. She instituted many programs to help the populace through hardship, and often rode through the kingdom herself to distribute goods to those in need escorted by Arthur's most trusted knight, Lancelot.

Then, of course, there was the Round Table. Young men came from throughout the surrounding kingdoms to join Arthur's nights. Not just commoners or nobles, but also princes and even kings in their own right stood with Arthur, and soon, Camelot's reach stretched from shore to shore on the Emerald Isle. Arthur soon became more than the King of Camelot. He became the High King of Britain, lord over all who lived there.

For many years, there was peace.

Morgana and Morgause continued in their quest to put Morgana on the throne of Camelot. They worked together to undermine him, helped by a string of knights, lords, kings and lackeys, all who wished to curry the two women's favour. Their plots rarely succeeded initially, but they grew more subtle as time went on, and soon their successes began to mount.

Soon, Excalibur's scabbard was lost, hidden away by Morgana who knew there was something more to it than simply a resting place for the sword that had proven her brother to be the king of Camelot. Merlin wanted to replace it, but Arthur assured him it would never be the same. The scabbard and sword were one. It would be found. There was no need to make a new one.

Time passed, and life changed. Guinevere and Lancelot became less circumspect with their love. Poison crept into the brotherhood of the table. Newer knights, who didn't understand the attachment Arthur had to his Queen and greatest knight, accused them of adultery. It was an accusation which he had to address, though the heart of him hated it. Arthur did his best to protect them, but there was only so much he could do to keep them from being found out. When the proof of their love grew too great, he had no choice but to banish both.

Merlin comforted him, assuring him it was their only chance of saving the table.

He was wrong. The poison had sunk deep with the help of Morgana and Morgause and the knights they had planted there. Now, it was only a matter of time before the table was lost. 

When the true danger arrived, Merlin was too late to see it. He was drawn from the fray by an old foe who he thought long dead.

When he finally found his way to the field of Camlann, Arthur lay dying.

Camelot was dead.

Merlin's grief caused a rent in the fabric of reality, a spell that still rebounds to this day. His magic assured one day, the king and his knights would return. When England's need was most great. King and Wizard would be reunited once more.

All trace of Merlin and Arthur vanished that day, though many claim various sites and artifacts belonged to them. The tales made their way down through the years, changing with each generation, characters added, removed, and changed. 

One secret remained though—that of the wizard's love for his king. 

It was a love that would never die as they were reborn again and again, finding each other anew, saving their world in new ways each time, both small and large. Each time they found their life together, and clung to it, sometimes living to a ripe old age, sometimes dying on battlefields together or apart, but always ready to find each other again when the wheel turned once more.

For Merlin's magic assured one thing—they would never be apart for long. For that was where they belonged. Together. For all of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Many of the section titles are based on songs or Arthurian tales or fairy tales, as well as a few other sources:  
> “A legend is sung” is of course from Disney's Sword in the Stone, as is “A blue oak tree on a field of white,” “A Miracle Alone,” and “The Sword in the Stone.”  
> "A Rumor in Glamorgan" is based on the song "A Rumor in St Petersburg" from the movie Anastasia.  
> “Into the Woods” is from the Sondheim production of the same name, as is “The Last Midnight.”  
> “Some watery tart threw a sword at you?” of course comes from the great Monty Python and the Holy Grail.  
> “Something there that wasn’t there before,” is of course from Disney’s Beauty and the Beast.  
> “Fight for your right” comes from the Beastie Boys song.  
> “I Could Have Danced All Night” comes from My Fair Lady.  
> “Oh I Just Can’t Wait” comes from Disney’s Lion King.  
> “The Battle in Camelot” is a takeoff of Boxing titles for their showdowns.  
> “One Day More” is from the musical version of Les Miserables.  
> “All’s Well That Ends Well,” is the title of one of Shakespeare’s comedies.  
> And the Once and Future King is the title of the TH White book that the Sword in the Stone is based upon.


End file.
